You're Our Missing Piece
by ChibiEnvyMtt
Summary: Jacob's a single father to Seth, his son who lives with a disability. Jake's gone back to his hometown of La Push to surround himself around his family and heritage. Can he work through it all? Not without help from Sam Uley who takes an interest in his childhood friend. With the chaos of the paranormal and unbelievable, it's going to make things a little less easy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I do not own twilight! There will be lemons in this story. Things can get graphic. There is m/m, violence and the use of drugs in this story. If you do not wish to read then please don't! There are many other stories to read that do not have these topics. This story is NOT meant to offend anyone!

Jacob sighed as he drove pass the familiar trees and houses that he once use to play in. He recognized the streets and even who's home was who's. He wondered if the same childhood friends still lived inside them but if he had to guess, he would say that they did because that was just how things were on the reservation.  
He looked back to see his 14 year old son sleeping in the back seat, snoring softly as he gripped his sand colored wolf in his arms. Seth absolutley adored wolves and it was one of the things that kept him calm and relaxed.  
He leaned back in his seat and smiled to himself. But that quickly disappeared as a flashback played in his head. It wasn't easy having his only child with him. But he had refused to lose him over his ex girlfriend.

Bella was the only person he could ever see himself with. But no. Now he knew that that was far from the truth. She was a nightmare to deal with. The woman drove Jacob crazy because she was so annoying and worst of all, abusive.

He remembered getting her a necklace for her birthday one year but she complained because that's all he had got her. At the time the couple were only in High school and Jake didn't come from a wealthy family. He had to save a lot just for that one piece of jewelry and although explaining this to Bella, she only saw it as an excuse. "Come on Jake! Really? There's ways to earn money ya know. I mean it's my birthday...I'm suppose to feel special. I really hope you're joking." She never appreciated anything he did for her. His father had told him over and over again that he didn't care for the girl but he didn't know everything that happened between the two. So Jake continued to ignore his father.

Over the years things had grown so much worse. Jacob couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to moving in together. Even having a child didn't fix things as he hoped they would.

Bella had blamed her boyfriend for "the way Seth had turned out" she told him. That got to Jake and they continued to spend their days arguing as he was left to care and raise his son while Bella always seemed to be working. Thinking back on it made his blood boil and hands tighten on the steering wheel.  
She nagged him constantly for not working more but his reply was that he was too busy raising their child. But the woman never wanted to hear it. "Who's going to help him Bella?! He needs both of us and you're so fucking worried about money! You always are! How about being there for Seth?! Try thinking about him for a change! I can't do it all!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, moving closer to her. She sneered at him and was mere inches from his face. With her spit flicking itself on his face, she too screamed back. "It's your fault he's this way! You can never make me happy! Ugh! You are so fucking useless and it embarrasses me! I have to provide for this family while you sit on your ass all the time! Why don't you ever do things right?!" She raised her hand and reached to her left, grabbing a lamp and tossing it at Jake's head. He nearly missed being hit. "What the fuck is wrong with y-!" He stopped mid sentence when his girlfriend spit right in his face.  
She wiped her lips and bawled her fists, waiting for his next move.  
Jacob was disgusted as he used his shirt to clean her saliva off. He turned red as he breathed heavily. He would never hurt Bella in anyway and he never had but she never had a problem doing whatever she wanted.

"Are you serious?! You are such a bitch! I fucking hate being with you!" That made Jake's voice crack as his emotions continued to build up. He struggled to swallow the painful lump in his throat, making it hard to catch his breath. Tears stung at his eyes, wanting out. He didn't try to hold anything back as he gave in, letting them slide down his cheeks.

"Fuck you! Fuck everything! I'm done! I hate you! You've ruined my life! We're done! Done! You are so selfish and I...I don't fucking care anymore. Just...fuck you. I'm taking my son. Try and stop me and I'll take your sorry ass to court. Be lonely bitch because you deserve it. God Bella you are the worst and I hope you burn in hell. Stupid bitch." Jacob had lost it all at the end. It was a constant battle with her and she would never change.  
Bella followed Jake around the house as he packed his things. "And what the fuck are you gonna do? You're a bum ass bitch who needs me. But go ahead. Leave because you mean nothing to me. You fucking waste of space. Goddamn idiot! You are lifting a big weight off my shoulders by taking that moron with you. As if I would fight for that thing!" She scoffed and laughed.  
Jacob slammed his belongings and practically hissed at her. "Do you hear yourself?! What kind of a mother are you?! That's our fucking son you're talking about! How could you say th-that?" He started crying again, wiping his tears away so as to not have blurry vision as he wanted to hurry and leave.  
Bella rolled her eyes as she continued go wherever he went. "Don't take that. If you recall that's something I paid for." He pushed past her and left whatever items that she bought.

"Will you leave me the fuck alone?! You're really gonna follow me around like a fucking lost puppy?! I shouldn't be surprised since you love being up my ass all the damn time!" He slammed opened their son's door, making it hit against the wall and causing Seth to jump as he sat on his bed. The small boy squeezed his stuffed wolf tight and shook as he watched both his parents storm in his room. He didn't like their loud fighting and he was hoping that it would all stop soon so he could at least pretend to sleep. But his father started coming towards him, making Seth shrink into his bed.  
With a calming voice Jake told his son to get in the car and stay there. Confused and scared, Seth whined and stood. "Wh-where are we going daddy? What's...what's happening?" He could see the tear stains plastered on his father's face, making him cry too. He hated seeing Jacob upset.  
"We're leaving. You won't see mommy and daddy arguing anymore. You're going to be alright Seth. You'll be happy where we're going."  
The teen tried wiping his tears away as he watched his dad pack some of his belongings. He looked over at his mother who shook her head in distaste. He walked over to her.  
"Mommy?" The brunette glared at her son. "What do you want Seth?!" Her words made the boy jump. "Are you coming with us?" Bella scoffed and words laced with venom she said, "No I'm not coming with you! You two could die on the way for all I care!" She stormed off to give her father a call.  
Seth fell to the floor and cried at his mother's harsh words.  
Jacob wanted to go after his ex girlfriend but he tended to his son instead. Kneeling down he held the teen's face in his hands. "It's okay baby. You won't have to see her again. It'll be me and you okay? Daddies here." He held him close, picking him up as they both continued to cry while Jake packed the rest of their things.  
He almost made it to the truck until Bella's dad, Charlie stepped in front of Jacob. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?! You're just gonna leave her alone without my grandson?!"  
He ignored her father's words as he walked past, placing the still crying Seth in the car. Charlie kept screaming at the broken man that slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine to his rabbit. He wiped at the salty tears again and drove away from the horrid house he use to call home, leaving the freak show behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming back to reality Jake drew in a deep breath, trying to contain himself from reliving those memories. He was done crying over her. That part of his life was done and over with forever. He would make sure of it.  
Calling his father wasn't easy as they had been disconnected for years. It was a dumb decision Jacob had made when his dad didn't agree with the idea of his son and Bella moving in together. He was shocked to hear Billy agree to the idea of his only child moving in with him although Jake hadn't mentioned anything about Seth.  
The truth was that Billy had no idea that his grandson existed. Or that he even had one for that matter. He knew he would get so much backlash but Jake missed home. His real home and he didn't care about getting a much needed lecture from his pops. Just as long as he started a new and happy life.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Family

Chapter 2: Forgotten Family

Jacob drew in a long breath as he sat in the car, parked right near his old home. It still looked the same as when he left it. A small red dingy little thing with the ramp he built himself for his father.

He knew that his dad was home as he really didn't go out much.

Jake's heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest the longer he stared at the side window. He expected Billy to be sitting there waiting for his son. But the only thing staring back at him were brown curtains. He slowly opened the car door, looking back at Seth one more time before dragging himself towards the front door where he stood for awhile.

What would his father say? He knew he was in for a lecture. But he also knew he deserved it. Who knows who took care of Billy now? It use to be Jake looking after his dad. The guilt creeped up on him, clouding his mind and hugging his body. It wasn't fair to treat the old man the way he did. He couldn't imagine how he felt. It was like Jacob chose Bella over everyone else when he left La Push. He never looked back and never made the effort to reach out. If they didn't agree to his way of life then they wouldn't be apart of it anymore. That's how it was for Jake.

Jacob frowned and rubbed his arm in a nervous habit as he gripped the doorknob. But he stopped as soon as he was about to turn it because it felt wrong to just walk right in as if the years haven't been damaging. So with a heavy sigh he knocked and waited to see his pop's wrinkled face.

Jake could hear the familiar sound of his father's wheelchair and the sharp sound of the brakes coming to a halt. He watched and bit down on his bottom lip as the knob turned and the door swung open. He swallowed and stared at Billy who narrowed his eyes at him. His hands gripped either side of the wheels that held all kinds of knickknacks given to him by the other elders along with friends and family. There was a small dream catcher that Jake himself had made him for father's day at a young age. There were also small magnets of their native symbol, a beer bottle, a rabbits foot and many others.

Billy's mouth stayed in a straight line as he shook his head in disappointment. "Nothing to say to your old man?"

"Er...I'm...I'm real sorry dad. I know I messed up everything and I really don't expect you to forgive me. But...I want to be there for you and I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize that you and everyone else here are my real family." Billy raised a hand for Jacob to stop talking as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back, eyeing his son up and down. "It's a shame that you have forgotten not only who you are, but where you come from. Do you know how many you've left behind just to come all the way back to where you started? Jake, you don't have to live here you know. But I'll be damned if you pull shit like that again because I'm giving you one last chance. Fail me and you fail yourself. I love you but I don't know if you could say the same towards your own father. You just didn't give a damn about me did you? And now look at you, crawling back. Pitiful. Get inside before I rip you a new one." He said with so much venom that Jacob wouldn't have been surprised if his disabled father were to stand and do what he promised. "Yes sir." He said lowly but stepped forward and held the door open. "Uh...dad?" Billy turned to face him. "What?" Jake focused on the nail sticking out from the doorframe.

"I...I want you to meet someone. And...gosh dad, I am beyond sorry." The old man sat up straight. "What is it now? Who have you brought with you?"

"Hold on a sec." Jacob jogged over to his rabbit and opened the door to find Seth still sleeping. He unbuckled the seat belt and shook his son awake. The teen slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes and sat up, stretching. "Daddy?"

"Come on Seth. Let's meet your grandfather."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy strained his neck to see who it was that Jacob was carrying towards him. The closer he got the more surprised he was. "Jacob Black...who is this?" Seth stared at the strange man in the wheelchair, not once taking his eyes off him. He kept quiet as his dad spoke. "Dad...this is my son. Seth. Um..." Jake didn't finish his sentence as he lowered his head in shame. "How o-"

"Fourteen." Jacob answered. Billy looked at Seth again, taking in the young boy's appearance. He was definitely Jacob's son. There was no denying that, but he also carried some of Bella's characteristics. Like his nose and eyes although there were hints of a lighter shade of brown that came from his father.

Billy was at a lost for words as he glared at his own son. "Come. Inside. Now." He wheeled himself back into the house, Jake following right behind him. He put Seth on the couch and gave him his wolf. The boy said nothing as he looked over the house. Billy waited in the kitchen.

"Dad, I know I fucked up. I know you won't forgive me. It wasn't right how I treated you or how I kept you away from your grandson. I was a complete idiot for cutting you out of my life like you didn't matter. Please, I will do whatever I can to make up for my mistakes. I will. Dad, please. Please dad." Jacob had to keep himself from crying again as he kneeled down to eye level with his old man. Billy just stared at him with tears in his eyes. "I hope you mean that because I don't want to lose you again." He took a deep and shaky breath. "Son, you really need to pull yourself together. I...you hurt me deeply. I thought I would never see you again. I really thought I lost you. Don't you ever do something like this again. Do you hear me?" His voice was stern. Jacob only nodded and reached for his dad's hand. It was cracked and boney. If he were to still be with Bella, how long would it have taken for his father to pass away before Jake got to say goodbye? "You have my word sir."


	3. Chapter 3: Remember Me?

Chapter 3: Remember me?

Jacob was startled as his father busted through his old bedroom door. He stared at the old man in the wheelchair, eyeing his son up and down as Jake tried to stop his heart from beating so hard against his chest.

"Get up boy. You have family and old friends to catch up with. You need to be familiar with your background and heritage." Jake knew that his father wouldn't be so far up his ass if it wasn't for the fact that he was part of the council. They took their job seriously meaning that as long as the world was still spinning, they would make it their job to be heard. The goal was to come together as a community and do what was best for their people. When Jake was younger he would sometimes dread going to so many get together's, meetings and activities alongside his dad. But Jacob could remember a few times when it wasn't so bad, as long as his best friend was there.

It had been so long ago that Jake couldn't remember the name of said friend but he knew that they stayed in each other's childhood until Jacob decided to leave all that behind him.

He could remember the two of them running around, causing mischief and sneaking in the kitchen for Indian bread rolls. It was nice and always a fun time hanging out with the older boy.

"Come on son, I'm making breakfast."

Billy took Jacob out of his memories and wheeled himself in the hallway with Jake yelling back, "Where's Seth?!"

"Living room. He's been up since 8:30 this morning. Unlike his father."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he stood and made up the bed. He wanted to stay on his father's good side. Whatever it took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was a surprise to Jacob when he saw his son sitting on the living room floor, picking at his eggs and sausage. His stuffed wolf as always was tucked at his side while he watched TV. It wasn't like the teen to leave his father's side. Especially with to him, a stranger. Jake never got the chance to explain that Seth suffered from autism since he was at least five years old. He smiled at him as he made his way to the kitchen where Billy placed a plate on the old wooden table. "Dad, uh...I was gonna tell you about-"

"I know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I've run into other kids who have autism too. I know the signs." He wheeled over right beside Jake. "He's timid but innocent."

"How did you get him to warm up to you? He's not so keen on others." Jacob asked as he started to eat. "I was just patient and calm as I talked to him. He came out the room on his own and I told him I would make him breakfast." Jake nodded in understanding and continued to stuff his mouth. Seth wouldn't say no to food.

His father reached in the fridge and handed his son a glass of orange juice. "I'll let the two of you get ready first. It takes a while for me to get in the shower even with help."

"Oh uh, who helps you?"

"Sam Uley. His parents and I are very close as you both were at a young age. Doubt you remember him but he doesn't mind checking on me whenever I call." Jacob's heart sunk as the feeling of guilt hovered over him again. Someone else had to take care of his own father while he just up and abandoned the poor man. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Uh...I can help you dad. It's no biggie. Plus I owe you a lot and...I missed out on our relationship." He scratched the back of his head and blushed with embarrassment. Billy hummed a bit and looked up at Jake. "Don't worry about that now. I'm sure Sam is already on his way anyway. We have a routine and I forgot to call and let him know. Besides, he can show you around the reservation."

"Okay." Was all Jake said as he quickly went to the living room. "Come on Seth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Once both were washed and dressed, Jacob helped Seth brush his teeth and went to find his father. "Hey dad, when's whats-his-face suppose to get here?" There was a chuckle as Jake almost bumped into someone he didn't recognize. A very tall muscular native man stood in the doorway of the kitchen, blocking the view of his father. He had the same complexion and hair color as any native and his eyes were a deep brown as Jacob stared. "Hey. I'm 'what's-his-face.'" Sam laughed again as he held out his hand. Jake blushed for the second time today as he grasped and shook it in return. "Heh. Sorry. J-"

"Jacob. I definitely remember you." The man interrupted. Jake furrowed his brow as he racked his brain for any info on the stranger. He was sure that he was just another family member that he left all those years ago. "Really?" He was a bit stunned that anyone besides his dad even knew who he was just by looks.

"Yeah of course. Not surprised you don't know me. You left too son man." His palm went straight for Jacob's back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He wasn't sure if Sam was doing it on purpose for some type of payback for forgetting who he was or if he just didn't realize his own strength. Once again Jacob felt that sharp pain happening inside his chest. "Y-yeah. Well I'm back now and I'm not planning on leaving any time soon." Sam smiled. "Good. Because we've got a lot of catching up to do." He turned to Billy who had a smug look on his face as he eyed his son. Jake ignored it. "I'll wash the dishes for ya dad." He tried getting out of the awkward situation, almost succeeding in pushing pass Sam until his shoulder was grabbed. Why was he being touched so much?

"Wait. Uh, sorry." He realized that Jacob was annoyed at the gesture the moment he saw the sour expression plastered on his face. "Never mind. I'll wait until we leave." He stood behind Billy and wheeled him towards the bathroom, leaving Jake with a warm shoulder from Sam's hot temperature. He rolled his eyes and paid no mind to whatever he thought Sam wanted.

As he soaked the plates, silver ware and cups he tried to understand why he disliked the guy so much. It wasn't like he was rude or anything. In fact he was actually welcoming towards Jacob. Maybe it was because deep inside Jake was a little jealous that someone took his place. He wondered how much his father and Sam were close to each other. Did Billy see him as a replacement to the son he lost? The thought hurt as he continued to rinse off each dish. But it wasn't fair to blame Sam for anything that Jake had avoided so long ago. That was on him and only him so he sucked it up and wiped off his hands, heading to the room him and Seth shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
An hour later Billy was knocking on the bedroom door, asking the two to step out and be on their way. Jacob sighed and braced himself. He didn't want to come off rude towards Sam. "Alright Pops. Coming." He called out as he slipped off the bed and took his son's hand, leading him outside where the tall man waited. He figured that it was best to get along as he didn't want to get pulverized by a bigger and stronger guy. That had made things so much worse.

Sam smiled again, causing Jacob to smile back. He hadn't meant to but he just seemed so friendly and his smile was genuine. "About what I was trying to tell you earlier, Billy mentioned that you had a son. Seth right?" Jacob nodded as he remembered the encounter they had just a few hours ago. "Yeah. He's a little shy." Seth stood behind his father as he eyed Sam up and down, clutching his wolf tight. Sam took notice and with a soft and calming voice said, "Hey, you like wolves?" He pointed to the sand colored stuffed animal as Seth slowly nodded. "Yes." He said in a small voice. "I do too. They're my favorite animal." Seth's eyes lit up as Sam said this.

"Hey Jake, wanna head down to the beach? I'm sure we'll meet people there. I can introduce you." Jacob shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Good. Come on, we can walk there while we catch up. You don't mind do you?" Jake shook his head and walked along side the older man. He took notice as the stranger called him by his nickname.

* * *

A/N: Hiiiii! Please review beautiful people.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Old Times

Chapter 4: Like Old Times

A/N: Please Review so that I have the motivation to continue. Please and Thank you!

* * *

Jake started to become nervous with every step he took towards the beach. He definitely remembered a few houses they passed and areas of the forest that he use to escape to as a kid. He tried to keep a straight face. Who knew what they thought of him? But...Sam seemed to be nice enough. Hopefully the rest of his old friends and family were like Sam too.

Seth looked around, amazed at his green surroundings. He picked a few flowers they passed and reached his arm up to give them to his father who looked as if he was about to hurl. At first he didn't notice the kind gesture until Seth huffed and bounced on the balls of his feet while also humming to get Jacob's attention.

His father finally looked down and smiled at his son, taking the purple beauties in his hand. "For me?" Seth smiled bright and nodded. Jake bent down to kiss his cheek.

From the corner of Jacob's eye he could see Sam smiling at the two of them and chuckled. "So cute." He muttered as he continued to take the lead.

"Oh! Hey, what were you going to say to me earlier? Ya know, before I washed the dishes?" Jake suddenly remembered.

Sam slowed down his pace a bit and waited till Jake was by his side. "I was just wondering if you remember when we use to play as kids." He looked away for a bit and refused to make eye contact as he said, "We were pratically best friends. We did everything together." He laughed in the middle of his sentence. "We even bathed together." He glanced at Jake. "Remember when we both nearly drowned at the beach because we thought we saw a shark and tried to kill it?"

Jacob blushed and tried to search for the memory. He could sort of make out a vivid image of him as a young boy, slapping at the water below him while also running further and further into the shore. He wasn't sure who had scooped up him and Sam at the time but he could hear their parents yelling and asking them what they thought they were doing.

Jacob's chest fluttered inside as he realized that it was Sam and him that were close in their childhood. No wonder Billy trusted him to watch over the old man.

Jacob turned to look over the buff man, roaming over his facial features to put two and two together. "Oh my god. I do remember. Heh. Our parents freaked." He and Sam shared a laugh together. "Hey, member stealing the bread at get togethers all the time?" Jake asked as Sam nodded. "Definitely. We did it all the time and I still don't regret it. I can't forget the time we were mad at something our parents said so as payback we licked all the rolls and placed then back in the basket, watching them eat it and never realizing what we did." They laughed harder this time, stopping in their tracks to clutch their stomachs as Seth paid them no mind and was in his own little world, jumping up to rip the leafs off the trees above.

"Yes! Man they had no idea! What the hell was wrong with us?!" Jake said through his laughter. It was like their childhood all over again.

"Like hell if I know. We always did dumb stuff together." They started walking again, Jake sighing as he pulled Seth away from the tree. "Seth, please stop killing nature." His son pouted and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Jacob gave in and let go, watching as the young teen tried to balance on a log, walking in a straight line as if on a tightrope.

"Hey Jake?" Jacob turned his attention to the older man. "Yeah?"

"What made you leave and come back? Did you miss home or something?" He asked innocently. Jacob wondered if his father shared the reason why Jake left to begin with but it seemed as if Sam was oblivious as he looked back at the smaller man with curiosity written all over his face. He played with the flowers in his hand as he spoke. "Uh...kinda." He shrugged. "Me and my girlfriend didn't work out and...I wanted to see my father." His face changed to a bright shade of red as his heart raced. Would Sam judge him? Did he know?

"Oh." It was silent between the two of them until Sam spoke again. "Sorry to hear that. But you're with family now. We'll look out for ya." He said this as if it was a matter of fact. Jacob only nodded and replied with a "thanks."

"Yeah. No pr-" Jacob raised an eyebrow at Sam's sudden pause and let out a gasp as a brown blur rushed passed his eyes, causing a strong gust of wind to follow. He blinked and looked to his left, seeing Sam holding his son close to his chest. Seth was looking up at the big man but said nothing as his small frame shook with terror. Jacob was confused and opened his mouth to ask what the hell had just happened but his childhood friend beat him to it. "Sorry. Seth almost fell but I got him." He loosened his grip on the boy who went to stand by his father's side. Jake didn't know what to say as he had no idea that his own son was in danger and he hadn't noticed. He eyed the sharp rocks and pebbles that were scattered near the log Seth had been playing on. It was all so quick. He was stunned and at a loss for words. Sam stood in front of him with a worried look. "Jake?"

Jacob stared at him. "You okay? Seth's alright." He tried to reassure him as he stepped a bit closer, reaching for Jacob's arm. "Uh...wow. That happened so fast. Um...what exactly happened just now?" He asked, slightly embarrassed as he felt dumb at the moment.

"I saw Seth almost fall onto the rocks there while on the log. Didn't want him to get hurt."

"Oh. Thank you. You're so fast and fucking huge." He stopped as he felt his eye twitch at his own words. God, what the hell? "Errr...not like that. I mean...I don't even know. Like muscular wise." He motioned with his hands as if he were measuring a fish but even that looked wrong. "Uh! Oh my god! Muscle! You just have a lot of muscle!" He blushed again and put his arms at his sides, trying to assert his dominance by looking Sam straight in the eyes.

Sam looked at him strangely but couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Well thanks." He shrugged it off. "I just workout a lot." He seemed to enjoy Jake's embarrassment and laughed loudly once Seth mimicked his father. "Fucking?" He asked as if a question. Jacob tried not to curse in front of the boy so much as him and Bella had too often did. He groaned and facepalmed. "No Seth. Don't say that. Daddy didn't mean to say that. Don't say it." He warned in a strict tone. He wasn't sure if it clicked with his son as his eyes were currently darting back and forth, taking in the lively scene that they continued to walk through. Jake apologized to Sam who still had on a smirk.

"Don't worry about it. Look." Jacob followed to where Sam was pointing at, a trail that led up a small hill and further into the forest. "That leads to my house. You can come over whenever you want. Bring Seth along. I've got plenty of knickknacks lying around that I'm sure he'll like." Jake put that as a mental note as he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle his father all the time. But it would have to wait until he made amends first.

"Thank you."

"Yeah of course. Aaaand here we are. Just down there. Come on and I'll introduce you." He walked ahead of the two towards a group of people that were kicking around a used soccer ball on the sand beneath them. They were too far away to make out but Jake was sure he wouldn't even remember any of them even if he tried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six faces all turned to look at the two newcomers, each with a smile plastered on them. It kind of creeped Jacob out a bit but he shook it off and smiled back politely. "Wassup guys?" Sam greeted the four shirtless guys and two girls. Some waved and others replied with a small "hey."

"Jacob's back in town. Billy's son and he even brought back a tiny version of him." Sam moved aside so they all could get a better look, a man that was just as tall as Sam held the ball under his foot.

They each greeted him as Seth frowned and shook his head, hiding behing the only person who gave him comfort. Jake apologized and explained Seth's disability. They all seemed to understand and didn't force him to talk any further.

"Holy shit man, it's been forever! Where the hell have you been?!" One of the woman stepped forward and reached in for a hug. It was a bit awkward for Jake as he wasn't sure who any of them were. The woman suddenly jumped in Jake's arms and yelped right in his ear, pulling away from him in a quick second. She rubbed at her own arm and looked behind Jacob. Everyone was on alert as they didn't know what had just happened.

"Leah?" Sam asked as he took a step towards the short haired girl. "Something...or _someone _just pinched me!" She didn't sound angry as she said this.

With wide eyes Jake turned around and looked at his son who stared back, his sandy colored wolf pressed against his mouth and chest. He squeezed it and stayed still. "Seth? Did...did you pinch Leah?" He made sure to use her name as a way of remembering it.

Seth blinked a few times but nodded. "Sorry..." He said in a small voice. "Why did you do that?" Jake asked, confused. Seth didn't normally do things like that. Unless he felt threatened or scared.

He looked down with tears in his eyes and a blush spreading across his face. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm sorry." He said again but with a crack in his voice. "They're scary." Seth was never a fan of big crowds. They always made him extremely nervous and he would often have a meltdown and this time was no different as he took off with Jake running after him. "Seth! No! SETH!" But someone rushed passed him before he could even catch up.

Leah was holding onto a shouting and angry Seth. "Let me go! Stop!" They were both standing at the edge of the woods as she knelt down. "It's okay Seth. I'm just trying to get you back over to your dad. Come on, we won't bite." Jacob heard someone snicker behind him as he watched his son.

Seth was looking directly into Leah's eyes and said nothing for awhile but finally nodded. "Sorry." He said once again but she only shook her head. "You're okay. You wanna go play on the beach? Make a sandcastle?" She smiled and that made him smile too as he agreed. She glanced in Jake's direction for his approval. He could only nod as he was impressed with the way she handled his son. They both moved away from the forest and closer to the shore where they both plopped down in the sand and started to play in it. Seth seemed content.

"Wow. Who knew the wicked witch could do that?" Jake turned around back to the group and eyed one of the guys who chuckled. "Huh?" He said in confusion. The shortest of them explained. "Leah can be intimidating sometimes."

"Watch it Quil." Jacob heard Sam say as he looked at the smaller man. "I'm just filling him in. Ow! Hey!" He shouted at the girl next to him who swatted the back of his head. "That's our sister you're talking about." She sneered. "I didn't even say anything mean! That was more of a compliment if anything!"

"Quil!" She said this as a threat and swatted him again. "Emily!" He shouted back. Jake could have sworn he was on some type of comedy show. Sam looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. Meet Emily, my sister. Leah," He pointed to the other female playing with Seth, "my other sister. Paul, Jared, Embry and the idiot of the group. Quil." Jacob laughed as Quil wasn't amused at Sam's words. "You mean funny." He sneered. "I don't." Sam replied, making the rest snicker and chuckle.

"Uh...I'm Jacob."

"Well duh. We remember you." Emily smiled as her hands rested on her hips. He noticed the feather in her hair along with beads running down her braid whilst the rest of her raven hair flew around her shoulders from the wind. Jacob was surprised that the scar along her cheek wasn't the first thing he noticed about her.

"Uh...I'm gonna be totally honest with you guys." Jacob said. "I don't remember any of you. Except Sam and that's only because we talked on the way here." They all let out a laugh. Paul spoke. "Same old Jake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed as the group all chatted, Leah and Seth soon coming over to be apart in all the commotion. Alrhough Seth was paying more attention to his stuffed wolf than anything else. Jacob was starting to remember all the faces again that surrounded him as they continued to talk. Emily and Leah were the two annoying sisters that Sam hated being around during his childhood and did whatever it took to get away from the two. Paul was a kid that was up for anything and always played sports. Embry was the jokester although that title could go to anyone of them because they never failed to make Jake laugh until his sides hurt. Quil wasn't the brightest but he was loveable and Jared was goofy but fun. And then there was Sam who Jacob came to realize was the childhood friend he had been thinking of earlier today. He was kind and strong. Brave and outspoken. He made Jake feel at ease. It was like Jake had never left.


	5. Chapter 5:Just Wait

Chapter 5: Just Wait

A/N: Let me know what you think of the story please.

* * *

Once nightfall was creeping itself in the day, Jake decided that it was time to take Seth back home in time for his medication. He hesitantly walked over to where the group had made a bonfire as he had been staring at the night sky a couple of feet away. He only wanted to grab Sam's attention and waited for the man to notice his staring. It didn't take long for his childhood friend to catch on as he stood and stretched, excusing himself from the discussion. But the rest of them didn't seem to mind much as they continued sharing old and new memories together.

"Hey, wassup? You comfortable?" Jacob wondered why Sam was trying so hard to make sure he was okay. He guessed that it was just in his nature and shrugged it off.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking. Hey, listen. I should be getting back to dad's now. Seth needs his medication before it gets too late." He hadn't expected Sam to cut in to say, "Yeah no worries. I'm sure Leah will let me take her car so I can get you guys back faster and safe." Once again Jake was taken by surprised at Sam's nice gesture but maybe it was because of Seth. People usually showed more hospitality when he was around seeing as they often felt bad for the boy.

"That would be awesome. I'll get Seth and tell him it's time to go." Sam waited for Jacob to get back as he scooped up his son who was sleeping against one of the other boys surrounded by the bonfire. He remembered his name being Paul and found it adorable how someone who seemed to have a quick temper, based on what Sam had told him, actually showed his son affection and didn't care that he was currently being drooled on by said boy. "Sorry...it's definitely past his bedtime." He joked. Paul let out a laugh. "It's no biggie." Jacob smiled and walked over to Sam who stood waiting by a blue truck. Everyone seemed so chill and Jake loved it. It was nice not getting into an argument every second and having other's care and lookout for his son.

Sam gave him a smile as he lead him to Leah's shiny blue car, opening the door so that Jake could put Seth in the back and buckle him up. "Thanks man." Jacob mumbled as he got in the passenger seat.

They listened to the radio as Sam drove them back to Billy's house. "Thanks again for tonight. I've never felt so welcome before."

"Of course Jake. We're friends aren't we?" He asked as they stood at the front door, Seth being held in his father's arms as he snored lightly. "Yeah. Um...Sam?" He was a bit nervous as he shifted his weight. "Hm?"  
"Uh...Is it cool if we hang out again tomorrow? I don't wanna deal with my dad for too long." He laughed awkwardly and looked down at his own feet while Sam chuckled. "I'll pick you up around noon. You drink?"  
Jake looked back up. "Yeah." Sam reached over and ruffled the sleeping boy's hair. "I'm sure Seth will be interested in the stuff I have around the house. We have a lot of catching up to do. Goodnight Jacob."

Once Sam left and drove off Jacob stood on the porch feeling funny. His heart wouldn't stop beating against his chest and he found it hard to look right into the other man's eyes as they spoke. Why was Sam so intimidating? He shrugged it off and figured it was a guy thing. Maybe he felt that Sam turned out better than he did. Maybe he was jealous? He wasn't sure but it was hard to get angry at the guy who constantly made him feel at home. He was glad that he took his dad's advice to hang out with him in the first place.

Jake stepped inside the house, greeting his father who was sat in front of the tv. "Hey son. How'd it go?" He asked as he wheeled himself behind him while Jacob laid Seth on the bed, digging around their luggage to find his pills. "It was great actually. Sam's super nice and so is everyone else I met. I'm going over Sam's tomorrow to catch up." He popped open the cap and pulled out two pills, shaking his son awake. "Glad to see you guys getting along. You two were so close growing up." Billy bit at his bottom lip as he watched his grandson and son. "I think he's a good influence ya know? It'll be like...old times between you two. I can tell."

"Jeez dad why don't ya marry the guy?" Jacob joked, laughing a bit as he moved past his father to get a glass of water. Billy stuttered a bit as he went beet red. "I'm just kidding dad." He nudged the older man and shook his head while helping Seth swallow his medication.

"I'm just saying Jake. I know Sam...he's...good. Night son." Jake barley paid him attention as he tucked the young teen in. "Night dad." Why was he so obsessed with the guy? Did he think Sam would teach him about their culture? Was it because he took care of his father when he couldn't? He didn't know but he ignored it as he changed and slipped in the bed, stretching to turn off the light on the nightstand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Samuel?"  
"Hey Billy." The old man closed his door behind him and locked it, wheeling himself to his bed. He wasn't completely useless as he used his only other working limbs to lift himself from the chair and crawl into bed, pulling his numb legs on it as he let out a huff. He'd been doing it for years ever since the accident. If there was anyway that he himself could do it then you bet Billy wouldn't have anyone helping as he tried hard to accomplish that goal although sympathy were in the eyes of many it often turned into surprise followed right after by being impressed.

Billy squished the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he tried regaining his breath. He didn't know exactly how long he could keep doing this without someone else. "Hey kid." Although the other man on the phone was far from a kid, Billy had always seen him that way since birth. Sam always rolled his eyes at that. "Jake said he had a good time...thanks for that..." There was an awkward pause between the two until Sam spoke. "I'm glad." Another pause. "How much longer Billy?" He frowned and whined a bit. The old man sighed. "Just give him time Sam. It's a lot. I don't want him running away again. I just got him back and I refuse to lose him a second time. Besides, Seth's in the picture now too."

"I know...ugh. I can't believe he had a kid..." Sam stopped and corrected himself as soon as the words left his mouth. "I mean I can't believe someone got to Jake before I did...Seth's adorable but...ugh. I wanted Jake first..." Billy rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Bella is no longer in the picture I can assure you." Sam's heart fluttered at that. Whether it was out of jealousy just by hearing her name or glee, he didn't know. "I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean how it sounded..." He felt like an apology was needed about the old man's grandson. "No no, I know what you meant. It's proof that he did in fact sleep with her."

Sam smiled. "Exactly. But it doesn't matter. Seth is sweet." They both agreed.

"Uh...so do you think he'll turn?" Billy asked, sounding a bit hopeful. "Hmmm...I can't say. I mean maybe but he's oblivious to his own culture. You need to truly understand and be proud of where you come from and I don't see Jake that interested. I don't know...I'll try my best but it comes down to what he chooses." Billy nodded his head. "Hmmm...I suppose you're right."

"He's got to embrace it."

"So besides that, how ya holding up?" Now here came the most awkward part of their conversation and Sam knew exactly what the older man meant by what he said. He cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks burn. "I'm alright. God...he's even more beautiful in person." Billy made a face and coughed, feeling his own cheeks turning red again. "Sam..."  
"Er, sorry Billy. It kinda hurts though. I...I want him so bad. But I know it'll be a challenge."

"Don't worry. It's gonna happen. Just...please spare me the details. This is my son we're talking about afterall. But I know you'll treat him good."

Sam beamed at that. "Thanks Billy. You made this so much easier but...what if he doesn't see me that way? I mean...how the hell do I convince him and not scare him away? What about Seth? I mean I really didn't expect him to have a kid. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Samuel, he's a kid. As long as you treat his father right, I'm sure he'll accept you like I know Jake will."

"Do you think he'll be disgusted?"

"I don't know. We've never talked about it before but if I know my son like I think I do...he's very open about a lot of things and won't care much. But it'll be completely knew to him. His focus has always been on Bella." Sam growled at hearing the she devil's name. "Just take it slow. He'll realize that you are what he needs soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6: Convincing

Chapter 6:Convincing

A/N: Ugh. Why am I so upset lately? This is my second night crying my eyes out. wtf. Anyway I already have some of this story written. That's why I keep posting.

* * *

Jacob was in awe at Sam's house. He wasn't kidding when he mentioned all his knickknacks that he owned. It was impressive and everything had a place. Jake could tell that Sam was a man who took pride in who he was. Seth seemed to really enjoy everything around him too as he touched just about anything he could reach. Sam didn't mind but Jake would give his son a stern look until he stood by his dad's side, pouting. "You're not breaking anything. Look. Don't touch."

"It's fine Jake. There's plenty made on the reservation."

"No no, It looks too valuable."

"I honestly don't mind. He seems really interested in them." Before Jake could protest again, Sam had called Seth over as he placed a wolf figurine on his dining table. It was a black beautiful wolf with dark eyes. Seth definitely liked it and immediately snatched it off the table, looking up at the older man. Sam smiled at him. "You can play with it if ya want." He told the teen who smiled wide and ran into the living room. Jake huffed but smiled too as Sam walked over to him. "I can't say no to the little guy. He's just too cute."

"Careful. Don't want him too spoiled or he'll turn into one of those snobby kids who think the world owes them something." He jokingly said, making the pair laugh as they stepped into the kitchen. "You're place is awesome. It's so beautiful." He glanced at the many mask hanging over the sink. "What do they mean?" He pointed to the wooden faces. "Don't those scare you at night?" Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he stood by the other's side. "Nah. It's actually an honor for someone to wear them. You find them at powwows while people perform with em." He turned to Jake who wore a black hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. It was so simple of an outfit but it looked so good on the man. The hoodie was two sizes bigger because as Jacob had said, "I like them big. Keeps me warm." He shrugged but Sam found it cute. He looked at his nose which was a bit red from the cold air outside. The weather also made his cheeks a tinted red which Sam also found cute. La Push always had strange weather. It could be nice and hot one day but chilly the next. But this was evidence that Jake was not one of them yet as Sam himself was hot and nearly sweating in his home. "You don't know this?" He asked. Jake lost his smile and frowned instead. "Er...not really. I...I was always focused on my life in New York." He took in a deep breath through his nose and focused on the ground below his feet. Sam felt a tinge of pain struck at his heart once he saw how his question made Jacob react. "Oh...what was it like?" He needed to play dumb as if he didn't already know about his life in the other state. As if him and Billy hadn't talked all the time on the phone about Jacob and what he was dealing with.

"Uh...terrible. I...fucking hated it." Sam stepped closer. "You don't have to..." But the younger of the two shook his head. "No...it's fine. Not like not talking about is gonna help anything." He continued as he walked backwards a bit until he felt the chair to a table for two against the wall where he sat and waited for Sam to do the same on the other side.

"Bella, my ex, she made my life a living hell once we moved. We were always arguing and getting into the stupidest fights. I felt like I was losing control of my life as the years went by but I was convinced that she was the one for me. I never saw myself with anyone but her. Things were constantly tensed between the two of us and she expected a lot from me. I didn't know how to balance it all. When Seth was born it only got so much worse. He has severe ADHD. Once Bella was aware of that...it was like Seth was always a nuisance rather than her own son. She made sure I quit my job to take care of him because she knew I would do it but since I no longer worked and she wanted the whole damn world, she would get so pissed off with anything I did. I always hated how she would bring Seth into it like it was his fault. I just couldn't understand why she didn't love him like I do. I mean...he's my baby ya know?" He looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes. The older man had to stop himself from leaning over to wipe them away. He just gave him a sympathetic look as he continued. "I couldn't take her shit anymore and no one was on my side. I...I gave up my family and everyone else for her...I...ditched my father and left him alone just to be with her. To make her happy. I...waited because I thought it would get better but Charlie, her father, saw me in the same light as she did. I couldn't take it. It was becoming a dangerous environment for Seth. He deserved so much more than that..."

"Well...so do you." Jacob's head snapped up as Sam said this. "I...but Seth..."

"Of course Seth needed that but you needed it just as much as him. Don't ever forget to take care of yourself too. How else are you going to be there for him Jake?" Jake blushed a bit at the words and couldn't help but smile at the older man. "You're right." He said. "I'm glad I moved back. You've definitely made it easier. Thanks for that." He looked at the table and leaned back in his chair, thinking to himself while Sam was mesmerized by his imprint. Ever since he shifted and he caught a glimpse of his childhood friend's picture at Billy's he was certain that they were meant to be. It was a real struggle to be away from him and to hear how he was so many hours away with a woman. He needed Jake and now he was here in the flesh. He would never forgive himself if he messed this up.

"I don't know why I just spilled my guts out like that. I guess you just seem like someone who would give me good advice or something." Sam nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you think that." Jacob continued. "And you're technically still my best friend. Or have you replaced me already?" He raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Tch. As if. No one could replace you."

"We never stopped being friends right?"

"Course not." Sam put on a fake smile for Jake. He wanted so much more than friendship between them. He wanted romance and everything that came with it. He even had a crush on Jake at the young age of 7 when they were kids. _Take it slow_ He thought to himself.

"Want that drink now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Neither of the two planned on getting drunk but Jacob didn't usually drink. He didn't want to look like a wimp around Sam so he forced the bitter and strong liquid down his throat. It was suppose to be green apple but it literally tasted like a leather shoe to Jake. It burned and made him gag a bit but he insisted another shot. Sam of course took it like a pro and offered some juice to Jake as he saw how the younger of the two wasn't a big fan of drinking. But he insisted that they take another although he could have killed for the juice to wash down the after taste. It was minty, cold and burning all at the same time. How could anyone enjoy this? "I fucking lied." Jake slurred as he took another shot, coughing as his eyes watered. Sam was feeling a bit tipsy himself although it didn't stop him from swallowing the liquor again. What were they even doing at this point?

"No shit." He said as he handed Jake another. Seth had fallen asleep with the wolf clutched close to his chest as he lay on the couch. It was late and Seth could literally sleep anywhere.

"I'm not a big fan of-woah. Oh shit." Jacob stopped midsentence as he gripped onto Sam's sleeve. "Uh...okay I think that's enough for me. Oh crap. I'm freaking out Sam. Okay don't fucking laugh..." But it was too late as the older man started giggling at first and then laughing as Jake looked absolutely freaked out. He placed the liquor on the counter and swayed over to him. They definitely had too many. "Whyyy would I do this to myself? I've never even drank before!" Jacob's eyes scanned the kitchen wildly. He was drunk out of his mind. But he wasn't alone.

"Can't hold your liquor?" Sam said with a smirk, causing Jake to scowl. "Shut up. You're fucking drunk too."

"I so am." Sam laughed again, causing Jacob to drop his serious tone and join in. "Holy fuck! Oh my god! Hold me! Hold me!" Jake gripped onto Sam's arms and leaned into him, still glancing around the room. "Oh God...I feel so weird! Hold me in place. I...I feel like I'll float away or something..." Sam laughed harder. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Oh crap. Jake." He was serious and all humor was gone as Sam stared at the carpet in the dining room. Jacob followed where he looked but was confused as he looked back at the other man. "What? What's happening?" He asked, kind of worried as he had no idea what was going on anymore. "My-my fucking rug...looks like mozzarella." Jake was stunned and laughed too loudly as he looked back. "Like a pasta!" The design reminded the owner of some type of Italian cuisine. And Jake seemed to agree. They leaned against each other, laughing hard.

"Stop! Stop! My sides hurt!" Jacob slumped slowly on the ground, his back against the fridge while Sam sat next to him. "Sorry. It's just weird. Ya know what we should do one day?" Jacob's eyes widened. "What?"

"Edibles." He smirked. "Edibles? Ohhh! Like weed right?" Sam nodded. "It would be so funny."

"I've neeeverrr tried it." He slurred. "We're gonna have fucking fun then. But I think-I think Seth should stay away from us when we do. I don't want him seeing us like that. Plus I have no idea what we'll be like." Jacob agreed. "Holy shit! Yes! We have to do it! Some other time though. Oh fuck! Sam! Sam!"

"I'm right next to you."

"I don't want a hangover. Shit..." Jake cursed, looking real worried. Sam shot up, staggering as he made his way to the counter, pulling out a bag of bread. "Don't worry," He slurred. "I got a solution!" He held it up. "Bread and water! Will you get the water out the fridge? It's in a pitcher." He pointed to the fridge behind his friend who turned on his hands and knees and opened the fridge. Taking the big cold pitcher out, he stood and went over to Sam who clumsily poured it in two glasses. "You're spilling it everywhere." Jake giggled as he watched. "Shhhh. I got this." Sam reassured but he indeed spilled most of it on the kitchen counter. "Fuuuuuuck." He mumbled.

"Hm." Sam passed Jacob the glass and untied the bag of bread, stuffing one in Jakes mouth. The younger native didn't chew as he took a swig of water. "Mmmm. Why the fuck is this so good?" He talked with his mouth full, making it hard for Sam to understand what he was saying. "No idea." He said as he did the same. They continued stuffing their mouths and moistening the bread with water until it was soft enough to swallow. They slid on the floor again, afraid they would stumble against one of Sam's things.

"No homo but...you are like good looking. I'm just sssaying." Jake stated, giggling. "Thhhaaanks. You too. You've changed a lot." Neither knew what they were saying as they continued. "Man, Bella sounds like a bitch. Sorry." Sam apologized. Jake shrugged as they both were focused on the bright ceiling above them. "She is. Heh. Bella bitch. Bitch Bella." Jacob sort of sang, snorting. Sam joined in the laughter yet again. Jake looked him in the eye. "BB." Sam gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"BB. Bitch Bella." They guffawed outloud, nearly falling over at the dumb joke. The younger man leaned into Sam and hummed. "Ugh. So tired...got a bed?"

"No...I sleep on the roof." Jake snorted again at his sarcasm. "Oh shut up. Show me the bed."

"Okay." Sam got up, both of them tripping and staggering the whole way down the hall till they reached Sam's bedroom. "Uhhhh. Here you can wear something of mine." Jacob swayed until he slumped himself on the bed and watched. "It's hot. Giiiive meeee a shirt." Sam randomly picked one and threw it at the other, giggling a bit when Jake stuck his tongue out. He was taken aback once he pulled his hoodie over his head, showing off his body. Sam couldn't help but stare because at this moment, he didn't give a fuck. "Wow." He said. Jacob smirked. "Jealous?"

"Nope. You look good. I'm admiring you." He shrugged and closed his closet door. "Mmmm. Take yours off. I wanna seeee." Jacob mumbled, leaning back as he tried taking his pants off. He frowned. "Heeelllp meee." He slurred. Sam shuffled over and struggled with taking his friend's pants off. Tossing it to the side he smiled down at him. "I feel self conscious. Take your clothes off." Jake said

"Oh yeah..." Sam did so, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Sam." He turned to his imprint. "Yeah?" Jake said nothing for a minute. "I've seen a picture of a dick before. Like, everything. The base of it...turned me on. It was so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about it. Is that weird?" Sam snickered. "No. Why did you tell me that?"

"Uh duh. Cuz you have a dick, I have a dick. I just thought about it. Uh...you homophobic?"

"Not at all." Sam sat on the bed next to Jake. "Good. I get curious. You have like a banging body."

"Ssssooo do you." Jacob chuckled. He crawled over to the other man and pushed him down. "Fuck everything ya know?" He said, staring at Sam's dark eyes. "Like...fuck how life is." Sam stayed silent as his imprint continued. "I'm so horny. Ugh. But so tired and you're like suuuper warm." Sam smiled, pulling him to his naked chest. "Same. About everything you said."

"Mmmm." Jacob hummed, snuggling into the warmth, closing his eyes. Sam couldn't say much as he wrapped his arms around the other and soon fell asleep. The night had definitely turned into something strange but neither cared at the moment.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I gotta put something here but I don't know what. Feeling...….a bit better.


	7. Chapter 7: Native Tongue

Chapter 7: Native Tongue

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys I really do appreciate it. And good news! No tears tonight! Here's the next chapter.

Seth was the first one to wake up as his body stiffened from the unfamiliar couch he laid on. Scanning the room with his eyes he tried to make-out his surroundings. No one else was in the room. Just him and his sand colored stuffed wolf. He let out a small whine and sat up slowly, looking towards the doorway leading to the dining room. He could see masks hanging from the walls in there and as if a light bulb shined above his head he immediately became familiar of where he was. "Daddy?" He called out, getting up from the couch. His heartbeat slowed as he smelled the many fragrances within the house. They were strong and made it so he was relaxed enough to go searching for his father.

He looked around once again as he reached the dining room. He peaked in the kitchen but didn't see any sign of Jacob or the nice man from last night. He continued towards the hallway and spotted himself in the mirror at the end of it. He ignored the reflection and opened the first door to his right. Boxes of shoes and other furniture was scattered around the room along with a vanity. It was beautiful. It looked as if it was made of gold. But his dad was nowhere in sight so he continued until he reached the bathroom. There was pressure in his blatter as if just seeing the toilet triggered it.

Seth closed the door behind him as he made his way over to relive himself. The bathroom was also nice to look at with it's light orange walls and marble sink. It was spotless. Sam seemed to really enjoyed the color gold as it was all over the house.

The teen made sure to flush and wash his hands right after. He couldn't help himself from smelling the soap over and over again. He really enjoyed the man's house. It made him feel comfortable and safe. He continued to walk to the end of the hall, once again stopping to look inside another room but it was just for storage space. There was only one more room to look in and if his dad wasn't inside then he would have a fit.

Wrapping his small hand around the crystal doorknob he turned it and pushed the door open with force.

Seth didn't realize that he was holding in his breath until he released it as he saw his father laying with the nice man. He had forgotten his name but that didn't matter as he made his way over to them. Both were fast asleep with Jake's head resting on Sam's bare chest. He only wore an over-sized shirt that belonged to the owner. Their clothes were scattered along the floor and bed, Jacob's pants wrapped around his ankle. The covers were on the bottom half of the two. Sam had an arm wrapped around his friend as if protecting him. His leg stuck out the blanket and both men were lightly snoring. Almost in unison. Seth leaned against the bed, stepping over Sam's shirt as he shook his dad awake. He was hungry and wanted to eat now. The clock read 9:40am. "Daddy." He whispered quietly, eyeing Sam from the corner of his eye. He didn't want him to wake up. He still didn't know him that well. "Daddy?" He said again. Jake stirred but didn't wake, rubbing his cheek against Sam's chest. He was comfortable and so warm.

Seth let out a whine and patted his arm. "Daddy! Daddy!" He poked his father's eyelid, causing the grown man to jump and gasp, moving off of Sam which also woke the other man as well. "What the fuck is going on?!" He yelled, looking around. The sudden outburst from the two made Seth scream which also caused the men to scream in return. The boy was lucky that Sam didn't hit him. Seth screamed again and moved back. Once Jacob realized that it was his son trying to wake them up he stopped to take in a breath. "Oh man. You scared me baby." Jake stated. Sam laid back, eyes closed. "Sorry buddy." He realized how exposed he was and pulled the covers over himself, earning a blush from Jake who also realized what attire he himself was wearing. He remembered everything last night and so did his friend.

Seth seemed calm as he walked over to the pair, crawling over Sam to reach his dad. Jacob held him close and kissed his soft cheek. He turned to the other man awkwardly. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say but Sam shook his head. "We don't have to talk about it right now." He sat up.

"I'm hungry daddy. You didn't tell me we were sleeping over here." He turned to face the other man. "What's your name again?" He asked shyly. Sam smiled at the young boy. "Sam." Seth nodded and smiled back. "I like it here. Your house is very pretty."

"Aw. Thank you." Jake smiled also.

"I could make you two something to eat if you want. What would you like?" He asked them both. Jake looked away. "You don't have t-"

"Come on Jacob. Stop acting like a stranger. We're friends. What do you want?"

Jacob was speechless and tried to rack his brain for something to eat. "Uhh..."

"Oatmeal!" Seth shouted. Sam let out a small laugh. "I only have peaches and cream." Seth's eyes went wide as he turned away from his dad, sitting on his lap instead of facing him. "That's my favorite!"

"Mine too." Sam replied, chuckling. Seth was an absolute delight. "How about I meet you guys in the kitchen? I have to change real quick." Jacob nodded and stood with his son in his arms, looking down at what he was wearing. He blushed hard as he tried to make the shirt cover his legs more but to no avail. "Don't worry about that. I'll get you something to wear." Jake wanted to protest but knew how Sam was so he shut his mouth and carried Seth to the kitchen.

As Jacob came into the kitchen his face went immediately red as he realized what had transpired last night. He had forgotten the mess the both of them made in their drunken state. Bread crumbs littered the floor, the fridge was half open, water was spilled and dripping off the counter and their cups and alcohol were still out. Putting Seth down he went over to try and tidy up before Sam came. He looked around for the broom and quickly grabbed it from the wall. He didn't want this to be a reminder of what happened. He wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

After ten minutes went by Sam had walked in on Jake standing next to his son by the table in the kitchen. He grinned at the two and glanced around. Once he looked back at Jacob he could see the man forcing an awkward smile. "Heh. I uh...cleaned up a little. Um, where's the oatmeal exactly? I didn't want to go through your things." He tried to change the topic as fast as he could, motioning to the cabinets. Sam walked over and handed him a dark brown shirt of his and a pair of light ripped jeans. They were clothes that he hadn't worn since becoming a wolf. He was glad to not have gotten rid of them. Jake took them with a smile. "I have nothing to hide. They're here." A weird sharp pain shot it's way through Sam's chest once he said those words. He hadn't realized how much of a lie that was but the words had already escaped his mouth before he could take them back.

"Uh...is it cool if I use your shower?" The alpha nodded without looking at Jacob, already preparing the food for Seth who bounced in his chair in excitement. "Thanks." He mumbled. he felt weird leaving his son alone with Sam. He didn't think the other man would hurt his baby but he wasn't use to not being by his side so often. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating leaving right now or waiting for Seth to finish his breakfast but soon the wolf spoke. "Go ahead Jake. It's the second door in the hall. Oh, do you want me to help you with the shower?" The man finally turned around to face him. "Er...I think I got it. Um...thanks." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled as he made his way to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk. "Will you stop saying thank you? I mean I appreciate it and all but you don't have to keep saying it. We're friends." Jacob blushed. "Sorry. Still gotta get use to it." He turned to his only child. "Daddies gonna take a shower okay? I won't be long. You okay sitting here?" To his surprise Seth nodded. He didn't seem to be really paying attention once he saw Sam coming over with his food. Jake snorted and went to the bathroom. He hadn't had the time to get to see Sam's bathroom but it was beautiful just like the rest of his home. He liked it a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jake was done he came out of the shower feeling good. It seemed that Sam's trick last night worked because he didn't have a hangover. (A/N: no really, try to eat lots of bread and plenty of water when your drunk. I didn't have a hangover the next day. It cleans out your system.) He had used Sam's body wash and shampoo since he didn't have any of his own and he figured that the man wouldn't mind. As he reached for a towel he realized that he never grabbed one. He slipped out and tried to find one but there didn't seem to be any. Where did he keep the towels? Sticking his head out he called for Sam who rounded the corner. "Hey. Everything alright?" he crossed his arms. "Uh...I forgot a towel. where do you keep them?" Sam walked over, making the other hide his naked wet body behind the door more. "Sorry, I should have told you beforehand." He watched as Sam opened the cabinet in the hall and handed him a navy blue towel. Jacob took it and thanked the man.

Once he was settled Jacob went to see what his son was up to. He found the teen sitting next to Sam in the dining room with a book below them. Sam was pointing to something in the book and spoke some foreign language. Jacob was confused for a moment until Seth started to repeat after Sam. He watched for a few more seconds. It sounded...so sexy coming from Sam whenever he would speak and it sounded so natural the way Seth repeated it. Jake honestly didn't care about a lot of things anymore since breaking it off from Bella. He knew what it was like to hurt for years. If he thought Sam was sexy then that's what the fuck he thought.

Sam looked up and smiled at his imprint. And once again he spoke in that sexy language "ḳ̓wó·p·ki?láwti." (_stay with me forever_) Jake stood there with a raised eyebrow as he walked over. "What did you just call me?" Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. It's native speak. I was teaching Seth. He's actually really good at it. Wanna learn?" Jacob shook his head. "Nah. We gotta get going anyway. Promised dad I would do the grocery shopping today but um...maybe I'll see you later?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be busy later tonight. Here." He stood and dug in his back pocket, pulling out his phone. "I'll give you my number."

Once the two exchanged each other's numbers, Jacob's hands shaking the whole time for whatever reason, they made plans to see each other again tomorrow.

(A/N: I've got a plan already in motion! I think you guys will like it. If you have any questions feel free to ask!)


	8. Chapter 8:New Toys

Chapter 8: New Toys

Jasper scanned the area a few mores times and drew out a sigh of disappointment. "Nothing. Damnit. I don't want to have to go to town again."

"We won't have to. I hear a car coming." Edward didn't need to say anything else as both brothers hid in the bushes of the forest. Edward had the best hearing of the Cullens. Jasper was thankful that he chose to bring the bronze haired man along with him. The pair watched as an old truck rushed along the road. Jasper raised his head a bit in order to get a better look at the passengers inside. He grinned and punched his brother's arm in excitement. "What is it?"

"A man with a young boy with him. He's not too bad on the eyes either. For a human." Edward hummed and nodded, taking a quick glance before the vehicle was out of sight. "You wanna go after them don't you?" He asked the blonde who grinned in return. "Alright. Let's follow their trail and see where they go." Edward turned to move but Jasper grabbed his arm. "Wait. I don't want them right away." The other raised an eyebrow and waited for his sibling to continue. "Lets make this a little fun and challenging. You know I like to play with my food first." Edward smirked. "Fine. Which one would you like?" The blonde thought for a moment and bit down on his lower lip in concentration. "Hmmmm...Ugh! You pick first. I can't decide."

"Alright then. I'll take the older man." Jasper nearly hissed with glee. "I haven't had a little one for a while. Forget what I said earlier. I suddenly think going into town will benefit us greatly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck dad. Who eats this shit?" Jake said to himself as he looked over the text from his father telling him what to pick up. He reached for the asparagus and dumped it in the cart. He glanced to the right, keeping an eye on Seth who was currently rearranging the different cheeses in the store. Swiss goes with swiss. Cheddar with cheddar and so on. Jacob gripped his son's hand so they could continue with their grocery shopping but Seth immediately switched the hand he used to grab Jake's hand. Ah. Jacob almost forgot that Seth didn't like his left hand held. Always the right one.

Because there wasn't many people out it seemed that Seth was in good shape. Although this wasn't always an issue when shopping for food as the colors and shapes always distracted the teen. Jacob lead them both to another aisle. He could see his son eyeing the candy in the their dispensers. It was an easy grab as anyone could just open them and eat one right from their containers. It was their for that reason but of course they expected you to pay for a bag of whatever it is you picked. Jake shrugged and went over to grab a piece of chocolate, popping one in his mouth and then Seth's who just let it fall out his own mouth. "Oh shit." Jacob said surprised. Looks like Seth didn't like dark chocolate. The wet piece sat by their feet. "Shhhhhit." Seth repeated, trying the word out. "No Seth. Don't say that." Jake kicked the sweet under the shelf and gave the teen a sour candy instead. He was happy to see Seth enjoy this one. It was probably because of his sensitivity to everything. He liked heat, saltiness and apparently sour things as well.

"You supposed to be doing that?" Jacob turned quickly and gasped out of fright. He didn't know someone was standing right behind him. Shit. Now he looked like a bad father. His tanned skin turned a bright red as he just stared at the other man before him. He took in the stranger's appearance but someone else caught his eye. Great. There were two people standing there!

"Don't worry. We do it all the time too." The original man spoke. He had unruly bronze locks and...red contacts? Whatever. Wasn't like Jacob hadn't seen that before. He wasn't too surprised to see the other man wearing them as well. He didn't really want to socialize with them too much though. He always saw people like them as some kind of weird. Jake shrugged. "I thought I was gonna get in big trouble or something." He said nervously. "Pfff. As if. Like they care." The blonde rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. That seemed to put Jacob at ease. They seemed carefree. "Thank God for that."

"No way have you been hear before if you were that worried." The blonde spoke again. "Well I use to live here. Well on the reservation. Not Forks but now I'm back."

"Really? Nice. I'm Jasper and this is Edward." The blonde introduced. Jake nodded and told them his name and then Seth's who stared at the two pale men. "You guys make a cute couple." The native spoke. Both brothers looked at one another. "We're siblings actually." Edward said. "Oh God! I'm sorry!" Jacob laughed nervously, blushing. Jasper was loving this. Jacob's nerves were getting the better of him, making the beautiful man's heart race. He could practically hear the blood rushing through his veins. He wanted the younger of the two to react that way as well. _Edward. What are they thinking?_ He said to his gifted brother. Edward opened his mouth slightly and quickly spoke. Way too fast and low for either native's ears. "Jacob is nervous as all hell. He's embarrassed. And the other...has a strange mind. I believe he's autistic or something. He hasn't stopped staring either."

_Really? Hm. Drop that jar of olives to your left. Make it look like an accident. _Edward complied, reaching for said olives as he continued to speak to Jake. The whole thing slipped through his fingers and shattered against the floor, causing Seth to jump and press his hands to his ear. His heartbeat quickened it's pace as he breathed heavily from the sudden noise. Jacob turned to face his son and pulled him close. "It's okay baby. It's over. It's over." Jasper smirked. Loving the sound of the young boy's heart thudding against his chest. _That's better._

"You okay little one? I'm so sorry." Edward said as he stepped closer. "He'll be okay. He has autism. His senses are very sensitive." Edward apologized again, of course not really meaning it. "Don't worry about it. He's fine. I should get him home soon though. It was really nice meeting you two. Uh...do you guys live in Forks?" Jacob asked. Jasper shrugged. "Sorta. We live on the outskirts. We're a big family. Hey, mind if we exchange numbers? We don't meet cool people like you often. You seem chill." Jacob was flattered and nodded, pulling out his phone. _How conceded. _Edward thought to himself. "See you guys around. Bye Seth." Jasper spoke in a soft tone to the boy who just glanced in the man's direction.

Jacob sighed and looked at the spilled olives on the ground. He was about to search for one of the worker's but it seemed that one of the brother's already made sure one was called over. He dragged Seth away from the scene and smiled at his new contacts in his phone. Forks seemed really promising. Maybe he should have just stayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I smell more leeches. _

_How many?_

_Two._

Sam sniffed the air just in case he picked up more vampire stench. None. _It's still dangerous though. We'll definitely have to take more shifts. If we spot any, kill them onsight. no questions asked. _The others agreed and panned out_, _checking the area for anymore. It was never a good sign to have leeches around. Never. Sam could sense his pack's fear but bravery as this was their first time dealing with the real thing. They've all heard the stories before. But it didn't matter how many times they were told to them. A real vampire was always a scary thought. Even to a pack of wolves.


	9. Chapter 9: Longing

Please Review!

* * *

Jacob was glad that the groceries were done and over with but he was happy that he went and met Jasper and Edward. They seemed like cool people and very welcoming. Their hospitality reminded Jake of Sam in a way.

"Jake? That you?" Billy called out from the living room. "Yeah dad!" He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and started to put everything in its place. "Thanks."

"No problem Pops." The phone rang then, causing Jacob to reach over and grab it off the wall. "Hel-"

"Billy, we got an issue. Those fuckers are back." Jake could tell that Sam was on the other line and he didn't sound too happy. It sent a shiver down his spine. He'd never heard such a serious and dark tone in the man's voice before. He didn't like it. Who could he be talking about that made him so angry? "Er, hold on. I'll give the phone to my dad." He said awkwardly.

"Jacob?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on."

"Wait!" Jacob stopped and listened.

"Yeah?"

"I...sorry for that."

"No it's okay. There's nothing to apologize for." The younger man leaned against the wall as his dad watched from the corner of his eye. "It just feels right to. I thought Billy would be on the phone." Jake didn't know what to say exactly. He didn't think Sam needed to apologize. It wasn't like the phone call was for him. "It's alright Sam. Uh, still okay for me to come over tomorrow?" There was silence for a while until Sam spoke again. "I'm not sure. Something kind of came up but I'll let you know okay?" Jacob didn't know why but that made his heart sink. He was kinda looking forward to spending more time with his old friend. "Oh...uh, okay. Yeah that's cool. I'll talk to you later. Here's dad." He quickly gave the phone to Billy who had wheeled himself over. He walked away to his room with Seth in toe. He really needed something to do now since the chores and shopping were done. Maybe he could start looking for a job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob looked online for the next hour and a half. He was always good at handy work like mechanics so he searched that first and lucky for him there were a few on the reservation. He chose to call the closest one and was surprised to find a familiar voice talking back to him. "Hello?"

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?"

"Jacob? Is that you?"

"Yeah? Whose this?"

"It's Leah! So you wanna work for me huh? Consider it done. When do ya wanna start?"

"Woah, wait. Just like that?"

"Of course. It would be cool to work together. Besides, Quil and Paul drive me nuts. If I would have known you needed a job then I would have been gave it to you. I know you're probably struggling what with moving and all."

"Uh, okay. Thanks so much Leah. Whenever you want me to show I will. Just let me know."

"How about I text you whenever I need a hand? You can bring Seth if you want." Jake bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Seth and a mechanic shop went together. But he didn't want to leave the teen behind at the house, keeping him in all the time. He actually wanted Seth to enjoy being out. He wanted a different life for his son then the one they had before. "I don't know if I want him there with the machines and stuff."

"We'll be working mostly outside in the garage. He can play while one of us keep an eye on him."

"Mmmm...I don't know. Maybe."

"Jake, I promise we won't let him out of our sight. Paul and Quil might be idiots but they won't let anything happen to your pup." Jacob raised an eyebrow at the nickname that Sam usually used for his son. Leah must of caught on. _Shit! _She thought. She really needed to be careful. Jacob chuckled a bit. "Okay. But if anything goes wrong I'm taking him home immediately."

Leah sighed mentally, thankful that Jacob didn't question her. "Yeah yeah. Anyway I'll talk to you later and don't worry, I'll save your number. Bye Jake!"

"Thanks again Leah." Jacob was ecstatic! It seemed like everything was working in his favor. But it still bothered him not being able to hang out with the one person he wanted to be with right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Something wrong?_ Sam glanced over at Embry who looked at the Alpha worriedly. He let out a whine.

_Just sucks being away from Jake._

_Can I ask you something? _

_Go for it._

_Do you think Jacob will turn?_

_I don't know yet. I cant force his culture on him. What if he freaks out? _

_I wouldn't worry too much Sam. Whatever happens happens but either way, you guys are meant to be. I know Jacob will start to feel the pull soon and so do you. _It was so much easier to comfort a fellow wolf member when you could pratically be inside their head. It was clear from the Alpha's thoughts that he wasn't so much worried about his imprint turning, but about Jacob rejecting Sam once he found out about it. _Thanks Embry._

_No problem Sammy. _The dark wolf turned to his friend, drawing in his eyebrows together. _Don't call me that. _Embry gave him a wolfy grin and a wag of his tail. _I just like messing with ya. _

_Do you think you'll stop thinking so much about Jacob anytime soon? I like the guy and all but goddamnit Sam, I'm really tired of you repeating yourself. All I hear from you when we're on patrol is, Jacob Jacob Jacob. Wonder what Jacob is doing. I miss Jacob. Jake Jake Jake. Man I miss Jake. Wish Jacob was here. I'm too pussy to tell him I actually like him. _Paul admitted, causing Embry and Jared to snicker as they patroled the area. _Shut the fuck up. It's not that easy!_

_Whatever. I'm just saying. _Sam ignored the silver wolf as he sniffed the air. It didn't seem like the vampires were out yet but they would be back again later tonight to make sure that they stayed away from La Push. _Alright guys, Leah, Quil, and Emily will take over now. Meet back here by nine._

_Yes sir._

_Yup._

_Alright. _All three of them answered before phasing out of their wolf forms. Sam was the last one to do so as he waited for the others to meet him in the meadow where they switched shifts. The alpha phased to his human form and pulled out his phone after changing into a pair of his cut off jeans. His heart fluttered as his fingers started typing a message to jacob. _Hey beautiful. I miss you. Come over. _He bit his lip and quickly deleted the text before sending a new one. It would be nice to actually be able to write that to Jake. Too bad they were still just friends but he would take what he could get.

_What's up?_ Is what he wrote instead. He started walking towards home, eagerly waiting for a reply. After about 20 seconds, his phone dinged. _Hey Sam. Guess what! Leah gave me a job at a mechanic shop. _Hmmm. So his sister gave Jacob a job? He'd have to thank her. _That's awesome. Did she tell you that she owns the place? _He waited again, staring at his phone screen. _She does? That's so cool! She didn't tell me. _He spotted his other pack mates who greeted him. He mentioned the job thing to Leah who just brushed it off as no big deal. Emily gave him a thumbs up, indicating that she hoped things would work out with his imprint. Quil just winked and pushed both his pointer fingers together while wagging his eyebrows, earning an eyeroll and middle finger from his alpha.

Sam really wanted to see Jake. He did have a little time but because of the leeches back in town, he really needed to be on his toes. He'd be damn if he aloud one of the Cullens to come onto their land and harm Jacob or Seth. But that didn't mean that they couldn't message each other. Sam unlocked his door and slipped into the house where he sat on the couch, still texting his favorite person. The two talked about Leah's shop and more about Sam's family until Jacob decided that he would end the conversation. They talked for at least two hours. It was currently seven. Sam still had a few hours to kill until patrol again. He guess he would have to talk to Jake later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy?" Jacob looked over at his son who was picking at his plate on the floor of the bedroom they stayed in. Billy was gone and Jake wasn't really sure where he went. A friend's house or something. "Yeah Seth?"

"Am I gonna see mama?" Jacob's heart dropped at the mention of his ex. He knew it was silly to think that Seth wouldn't ask about his own mother. But he really didn't want to think about her when he was just starting to be happy about life again. "Uh...I don't really know Seth I...I don't know. Maybe one day." He watched his son's expression, not wanting him to be upset. Seth looked at his food, playing with the fork. "I...I'm scared of mama. She...she hurt my feelings and I'm not sure I wanna see her...is that...bad?" He looked up at his father who frowned and pulled him close. "No Seth. I understand. I...was kind of scared of mama too, but we have each other and we have always had family here who will protect you and love you just like I do."

"Like Sam, daddy?" The mention of his childhood friend's name made Jacob blush a bit and he didn't know why the man made him so damn nervous even when he wasn't there. "Uh, yeah." That made the boy smile. "I like Sam. He's nice and he likes peaches and cream oatmeal just like me. And wolves!" Jacob smiled back.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: So it begins

_Good work everyone. Although we really didn't catch anything, I still appreciate the hard work you all went through._

_Of course Sam. It's what we do. _Emily reassured her big brother.

_Alright, you all can go home._

The wolves nodded and one by one phased and headed to bed, except Embry who stayed behind to talk to his Alpha. "Hey Sam?" He called out. The older man turned around to his friend. "Yeah Embry?"

"Uh, what are your plans tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet. We still have patrol. Why do you ask?" The younger boy grinned. "So you plan on telling Jake?" Sam sighed and started walking to his house, Embry following right after him. "Why do you keep bothering me about it?"

"Because I realized that Paul was right. You keep thinking about Jake and it would be nice not to hear it all the time. Plus we can kind of feel how you're feeling about it. And we know you want to tell him and ow much it's killing you." Sam stopped and frowned. "I want to Em. I do. But I can't...yet. I just got Jake back and I don't want to scare him away. Did you forget that he had a girlfriend? An abusive one? Telling him that I like him so soon and sudden will not make things better for him. Oh and of course there's the fact that he doesn't even like guys!" Sam screamed the last part aloud, irritated by the whole situation. Embry bit his lip and stood in front of his Alpha. "Sam. Did _you_ forget that we can see into your mind? We kind of have an idea about what happened when Jacob came over. If I can recall, he showed interest in you even if he were drunk. And okay, maybe don't tell him now but don't wait too long either." The other wolf blushed a bit as h remembered that yes, his fellow pack mates knew about the events that occurred that night. It wasn't like he forgot but so what if Jacob had flirted with him a bit? He was drunk and probably doesn't even remember what happened. He hadn't mentioned anything and Sam surely wasn't going to bring it up.

"So what Embry? If Jake wanted to talk about that night then he would have said something by now."

"Maybe he thinks that you don't want to talk about it since you haven't brought it up either."

"I can't."

"Just do it already!" Paul screamed a few feet away, having heard their whole conversation. Sam glared at his beta. He ignored him and turned to Embry again. "I'll...I'll...try to figure something out. Maybe slowly ease into it or something. You're right. I can't wait too long or I might lose my chance." Embry smiled.

"Finally! At least you're doing something!" Paul yelled again, laughing when the Alpha glared at him again.

"Anyway, good luck! And try not to stress too much about it. Jacob isn't your imprint for nothing. I don't think you'd be feeling this way if that was the case." He winked and quickly jogged through the woods, sticking his tongue at Paul who did it right back.

Sam felt a bit better at Embry's words. It seemed to make sense. "He's right ya know. I say just tell him now before I do it." The beta walked by the Alpha's side as they continued to walk towards the reservation. Sam chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny?" Paul grinned. Sam looked over at the other wolf and grinned back. "You tell my imprint my secret, and I tell yours." He said lowly, causing Paul to actually gasp and stopped in his tracks. "Wh-what? Uh, I don't have an imprint." He balled his fist and gritted his teeth. Trying to keep his mouth shut as his heart thudded fast against his chest.

"Mmmmhmm. I'm not an idiot. I saw it through your eyes. You're lucky I'm the only one who knows. Now imagine me telling everyone about that."

"Don't! I was only kidding Sam. I won't tell. Dude, seriously. Fuck. I can't believe you knew all this time."

"Yep."

"It's...uh...clear that my situation is a bit different than yours. I...I'm not sure what to do. Um..."

Sam placed a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Don't worry. Yours is a little more complicated than mine, but I won't leave you hanging. We'll figure something out." Paul sighed but nodded. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob woke up to an ear splitting screech that he knew all too well. He quickly scrambled off the bed to find Seth not in the room with him. "Seth?!" He ran into the living room and sighed a huge sigh of relief to find Seth laughing with his grandfather. Billy was tickling the teen. The old man caught sight of his son. "Hey son."

"Hey dad. God I thought something happened to Seth." Billy rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Do you always sleep the day away?" Now it was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes. "Daddy! Daddy can we go outside? Can we go see Sam? Please?" The young boy went over to his father, pleading with his puppy dog eyes that always made it hard for Jake to say no.

"I'll text him and see what he says. Okay?" Seth smiled. "Okay!"

Jacob was a littler nervous about texting Sam. What if he didn't want to hangout? What if he thought he was too clingy and weird? It didn't seem like Sam was going to be too busy today. _Arrgh! Just text him. It can't hurt to see if he is busy today. At least you'll know. _Jake took a few deep breaths as he went back to the room to grab his phone but just as he turned it on, his heart fluttered. _Morning Jake. Wanna come over?_ He smiled wide and texted back. _Yeah. Mind if we do something outside today? Seth doesn't really wanna stay inside. _He waited for a minute until he got a reply. _Would you like to go into town? I'll come pick you up. _

_Yes please :)_

_Consider it done. I'll come round by noon. Wear something nice for me. ;) _Woah. Where did that come from? And why did that sentence make Jake turn red? What did Sam mean by that? Just as he was fumbling to write something in return, Sam had texted back before he got a chance. _I'm just kidding btw ;P_

Jake drew in a deep breath. Why was he reading so much into this?

_That's too bad. I was gonna wear something that showed some skin. Too bad you'll miss that ;) lol._

_Don't worry. I can see you shirtless later on_ ;)

_Haha. At least take me to dinner._ XP

_I just might XP I hope you're getting ready!_

_Okay okay. I'm getting ready._

Jake smiled and laughed as he read through the text messages. He was glad that he could joke around with Sam. It eased his worries.

"What's got you smiling?" Jake turned to see his father in the doorway. "Oh uh, I was just texting Sam. We're going into town."

"Okay. I'm going to talk to the council. Sue is picking me up so don't worry about taking me anywhere. Have fun." He wheeled himself out. Jacob wondered why Billy always seemed nonchalant when it came to Sam. Maybe because he trusted him and they grew close over the years. He was just glad that he didn't give him shit for wanting to hangout with a friend. "Seth! Come on, we're going out!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam pulled up to the Black's residence, waiting eagerly for the two boys. Seth came out first wearing a fuzzy light brown sweater with jeans and black converses. He looked adorable running to the truck, almost tripping. He matched his sandy colored wolf in his arms. "Hey pup."

"Hi Sam!" Seth grinned as he climbed in the passenger seat. Sam looked past the teen to see Jacob locking the door behind him. As always he looked sexy. He wore a grey champion's shirt that hugged his frame nicely along with his skin tight jeans and white high-tops. He could definitely get use to staring at the man all day.

Jake caught his friend looking his way and smiled, making Sam's heart soar. "Hey. Thanks again for taking us." Jacob grabbed Seth, placing him on his lap as he sat next to Sam, since there was no other seats in the truck. "Of course. Anything for you guys. Uh, I like your outfit." He commented, quickly starting the car. _Damn. Did that sound too gay? _

"O-oh. Thank you. I like your face." He joked, poking Sam's cheek. _Aw Shit. That was too gay wasn't it? _He thought.

"Heh. Who wouldn't?" Sam joked back, winking. "What about my face Daddy?" Seth frowned as he looked up at Jacob, causing him to chuckle. "Absolutely." He kissed the boy's cheek, making him smile. Sam smiled too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys spent the day doing a little shopping and stopped to have lunch. Jake was glad that Seth was doing okay so far. But he really had to thank Sam for that since he kept the teen busy or distracted him with either playing silly games or showing Seth something that would catch his eye. He was even kind enough to buy a toy for Seth which of course had Jake pleading to Sam that he really didn't have to do so, but as always, Sam didn't mind. It made Jacob relax more as he wasn't the only one watching over his son.

They had stopped by a comic book store that Jacob had asked to go into. Sam would probably eat a bug if Jake had asked or even wore a dress or something. It didn't matter as long as his imprint was happy. So going into the comic book store was fine with him. It wasn't a problem at all. Until the stench that made Sam nearly gag filled the air. It was unlike anything he ever smelled. It was like the strongest bleach in the world. It burned to breathe in which made his eyes water. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore as his mind went hazy and his lungs struggled to take in the air around him. He looked over at Jacob to see if the same smell was bothering him just as bad as it was bothering himself. But it was as if Jake didn't have a sense of smell whatsoever since he seemed completely unfazed. Seth too for that matter.

He started to cough violently, gaining Jake's attention. "Are y-"

"Jake?" That made Sam turn to face the very thing he didn't expect to see unless on patrol. "Edward? Jasper? Hey guys." Sam looked back and forth between the pale face bastards and the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. "How crazy is it to run into you?" The bronzed hair one stepped closer, completely ignoring the older man who was holding his breath and practically scratching his throat. "You guys like comics?"

"Oh come on Jake. Who doesn't? Hello again Seth." Jasper greeted with an eerie smile. The teen glared but gave a small wave once his father nudged him, mumbling a "Be nice Seth."

"Ha. That's true." Jake said.

"Hey Jake, you like batman? He's personally my favorite."

"Really? Me too!" The native exclaimed happily. Edward smirked. He never read batman a day in his life but reading Jacob's mind proved to be helpful to him. The two started chatting while Sam stood between them, damn near dying from lack of oxygen. He glanced at the blonde one who smirked and showed a bit of his fangs, winking at the wolf. The gesture made him ball his fist and grit his teeth. "Oh I'm sorry. Who are you?" Jasper smiled and held out his hand for Sam to take. The sudden greeting caused Jacob to pry his attention from Edward to Sam and Jasper instead. "Oh crap. I'm sorry. Guys this is Sam. My friend. Sam this is Jasper and Edward. I met them yesterday when grocery shopping for dad."

The alpha nearly growled as he spoke. "Nice to meet you." He hesitantly gripped the blonde's ice cold hand, making a shiver run down his spine. Jazz made sure to squeeze Sam's hand, almost breaking it in the process. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sam was going to lose it. His wolf begged to be let out and tear these leeches limp from limp! _How dare they touch me! How dare they talk to my imprint! I'll kill them! I'll fucking slaughter them! Fucking LEECHES! _

He just wanted to phase right there in the middle of the store. His body wanted it too as it shook uncontrollably. His temperature rose as he breathed in and out heavily. He couldn't fucking breathe damnit! His eyes searched the area and when he saw Jacob and Seth following Jasper to the back of the store he nearly lost it.

"What's the matter pooch?" Sam looked to where that eerie voice came from and snarled at Edward who looked so damn cocky. "Fuck. You." He hissed lowly so no one else could hear. The vampire snorted. "I'd much rather do that to Jacob."

"The fuck did you just say?!" Sam grabbed the front of Edward's shirt, causing the few customers in the store to stare at the two. "Hey! Take that shit outside." The owner yelled from the counter. Edward smiled at Sam. "You heard him." Sam tried to scan the area for the two natives but couldn't make them out anywhere. He focused his attention back on the vampire. "I'm not leaving them here with either of you."

"Well then get out then." Edward shrugged as the owner threatened to call security. Sam was at a lost. He couldn't leave Jacob or Seth with a bloodsucking leech! But would they really harm them in public?

"No. We wouldn't. We want to be kept a secret just like you and your kind."

"What the-? How did you know what-"

"I have the ability to read minds genius. Now shall we take this outside?"

Sam tightened his grip on the leeches shirt and finally pulled him outside the store where he practically threw him away from himself. "I know who the fuck you are. You and your disgusting leech friends. Now what are you playing at?"

Edward grinned and looked the alpha up and down. "How cute. You like Jacob don't you? I can see it through your mind. You've imprinted. I've met your ancestors before, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Stop stalling and tell me what you shitheads want! Why are you in the area if you know of the treaty?"

"Honestly we were just passing by again when my brother and I spotted your little pets yesterday. I can't wait to tell Jasper about this. Now it's a real challenge."

Sam lunged at Edward and wrapped his hands around the other's throat. "You won't have the chance!"

"Best to keep that pesky temper under control. Don't want to scare off Jacob or Seth do you?"

"Shut up! What do you want with them anyway?"

"What else? To drain them dry of course. It was Jasper's idea really. He just loves to play with his food. But don't worry. He's more interested in little Seth than your toy."

"You won't get anywhere near them! Not while I'm around."

"What are you gonna do? You can't control what either of them do. Although that little shit doesn't seem to like us too much. But that can change."

"When Jacob shifts he'll realize what you two are and he'll have no choice but to want to kill you all!"

"_If _he shifts. Seems to me he's not even close to changing. And Seth? Ha! Why we both know he won't turn."

"And what the hell do you know?!"

"Everything in here." Edward touched Sam's forehead but the wolf swatted his hand away with a growl. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"You've got no chance Samuel. I'll have Jacob whether you like it or not and Jasper will kill Seth. Hmm. Or maybe if I convince him, they both will become just like us." The vampire's red eyes sparkled as he said the last part. "Yes. I can see it. Who knows? Jacob could make an excellent vampire. Not too sure about poor little Seth though. He'd probably become unstable and kill everyone he comes across. Perhaps we could keep him human or a personal slave. Or maybe even a tasty sex sl-" Sam didn't let the leech finish his words as his fist collided with his jaw. Edward stumbled back, surprised but not too surprised as he chuckled darkly. The alpha took a fistful of bronze hair and tugged hard, making the vampire look up at him. "That will _never _happen. I'll fucking kill you. I'll do it right now."

"Do it then." Sam trembled, his body tense as he stared Edward in his blood red eyes. Evidence that he had in fact, killed before and that he was determined to do it again. How could anyone harm someone in a way? Harm a mere child as if they were a toy? Harm someone so innocent? He didn't only care about Jacob. He cared about Seth too. He would forever protect the small pup even if it meant he himself would die in the process. No one and nothing would get their hands on him. Not Jacob and not Seth. Never.

"My pack and I won't stop until your kind no longer exist. Come near the ones I love and its over for you. It's over either way _leech_." He pushed Edward as far away from him as he could, quickly going back into the comic book store where he spotted Jacob walking away from the register with a few comics in a bag. Jasper was chatting with him while squeezing Seth's shoulder. "Jacob. We need to go. Now." Jake frowned as his face held worry. "What's going on? What h-"

"Something came up. Please come with me." The older man pleaded, holding out his hand for Jake to take in his own. As the younger of the two looked at his friend, his breath caught in his throat. He never would have thought that he'd get to see Sam Uley of all people look so defeated and sad at the same time. It was like his eyes were telling Jacob something and without thinking, he quickly placed his hand in Sam's. "Okay." Was all he said as he followed after the native, Seth moving away from Jasper as the three of them left the store to head back to La Push.


	11. Chapter 11: Believe in the paranormal

Please Review

* * *

Sam glanced at the pair in the passenger seat. Seth was staring out the window, taking in the scenery around him and Jacob was staring at nothing in particular. His mind was racing at the moment. Probably coming up with every type of scenario he could think of that had them practically speeding towards the reservation. He kept quiet the whole way, waiting for his friend to speak first. He was glad that he didn't have to wait any longer.

"We're going to my house. I'll tell you what's going on when we get there okay?" Sam turned to face his imprint, giving him a small reassuring smile that caused Jake to do the same. Despite the rush home, Sam seemed to be relatively calm. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal? He never let Jacob down before or hurt him in any way. Why would he start now? Sam was the first friend he made since being back in La Push. He trusted the man who showed him constant kindness towards him and his child. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you mind if Seth stays in here while we go in the kitchen?" The alpha asked Jacob who didn't mind in the slightest. "Seth, stay right here okay? I'll come get you when me and Sam are done talking." Seth nodded and sat on the couch, pulling out his new Legos that Sam had gotten him earlier. He slid on the floor and started putting all the same color of blocks in one pile and then the next, organizing them all. Jake glanced at the older man who motioned for him to follow. With a deep breath he walked into the kitchen where Sam waited, leaning against the counter. "Hey." He greeted Jacob. "Hey." He said in return, standing in front of his friend. Sam looked to be lost in thought, his eyebrows furrowed and his dark brown eyes focusing on the floor beneath their feet. "Can I ask you a very weird question?" He eventually let out. A million questions ran through Jake's own mind, wondering what the end game was here. But he answered anyway. "Yes."

Sam stood up straight. "What's your thoughts on the paranormal?"

Well that wasn't what Jake was really expecting but he went with it. "I personally believe in it. Do...do you?"

"Absolutely. You ever see anything strange regarding the paranormal?"

"Um...yes. I believe I saw a spirit at my old house in the middle of the night when I woke up. I didn't feel scared though. What about you?"

"That's all?" Jake nodded. "So far, yes."

"Do you only believe in spirits?" Jacob noticed how Sam ignored his own question for him. "Sam, if you think I won't believe you about something paranormal you saw, you don't have to worry. I'm most likely going to believe you. What did you see? Did it happen when you and Edward went outside? What were you guys doing?"

_Okay. So he's open to the idea of strange happenings. But how much is he willing to believe? _

"We were talking. I know of Edward and Jasper, and everyone else in La Push does too. They have a reputation."

"A reputation? Are they bad news or something?"

_How can that be? They seem so nice. But if Sam and everyone else on the reservation know about them, then it must have been an act, right? But what does that have to do with the paranormal?_

"Exactly. You can even ask your father. He knows too."

"Well shit. What did they do?"

So far telling Jacob about the Cullens wasn't going too bad. At least he was willing to listen to Sam and what he had to say. "Would you believe me if I told you that they've killed before?" That got Jake's heart racing and Sam could hear it. He decided to just go for it. There was no sugarcoating the situation.

"Wh-what do you mean? Like, on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why? Are the police involved?"

"It's like a game for them. It's sick. The police don't really know and it's useless to try and report them anyway."

"What the fuck? So there's just serial killers walking around and no one gives a shit?" Sam looked into Jacob's eyes. "I do. Remember how I asked you about the paranormal?"

"...Yes?"

"I know something Jacob. I know something that could have you running back to New York if I told you. But I also know exactly how to protect you. But I'm so scared to share it with you Jake. I don't want you to hate me or run." Jacob frowned and moved closer to Sam, gripping his wrist. That made the alpha gasp and focus on Jake's touch. It felt so good. He really didn't want to lose this. "It's okay. I can't promise you how I'll react but I'm on your side. Edward and Jasper are bad news. I get that. What else?"

"They want to hurt you and Seth. That's why me and Edward were outside talking. I threatened him." Jacob's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach at those words. "They...want to kill us?" His frame was shaking from fear now. Sam pulled his arm away from Jake's grasp and held his face. His expression was serious and Jacob couldn't help but to pay attention to the alpha. "The paranormal is real Jacob. Do you honestly believe that?" Jake breathed fast and heavy but nodded numbly. He couldn't look away.

"Then you believe in all the possibilities of the paranormal?" Again, Jake nodded as if in some kind of trance.

"Vampires?"

The younger man scanned his friend's eyes. Could there be a possibility for such creatures to exist? He knew there were people who honestly believed that they were vampires and it was no surprise that in history, there have been cases where people even practiced drinking other's blood. So was that so hard to believe?

"Yes."

"Werewolves?" Werewolves? Now that was something different entirely. Anyone could call themselves a vampire but an actual beast? That was a bit harder.

"Jake?" He focused on the handsome man's eyes again. "Werewolves. Do you believe in them?" Sam's hands were hot against his cheeks. Werewolves, werewolves...could they also exist?_ Would it really be so farfetched? Wo knows what else is out there? _ He answered in one breath. "Yes." Sam's eyes widened. "What about shapeshifters?" _Shapeshifters?! _Jacob thought harder about this. Beings who could turn into anything they wanted. Well it wasn't like there weren't animals out there who couldn't change their forms in some way. But is that what Sam meant? He scanned his eyes again for an answer. "Like people?"

"Yes."

"It's...harder to believe but...yes." Who says that couldn't be reality? If someone could in fact shapeshift, why would they let anyone know about it?

Sam rubbed his thumb against Jacob's cheek, earning a blush to spread on the younger man's russet skin. "Would you believe me if I told you I was one?"

Jacob was completely lost. Sam was a shapeshifter? How the hell was that possible? "You...are a shapeshifter?"

"Yes. Does that scare you?" Did it? "I...don't think so. I don't...feel scared."

"Good. Because I would never hurt you or Seth, Jacob."

"Uh...Sam?" He was whispering now. "Yes Jake?"

"...Can you show me?"

What? Jacob actually wanted to see Sam change form? He wasn't running? He wasn't scared? Even if Sam didn't want to, he couldn't deny his imprint. "On one condition."

"Y-yes?"

"You stay the night with me and listen to what I have to say next." Jacob took a deep breath, shaking still. "Okay."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Edward and Jasper are vampires. I am not the only shapeshifter and it's my job to protect people like you and others from them. I'm going to show you my other form but I would never hurt you. Please. Don't be afraid of me. I'll even answer anything you want to ask. I promise."

"H-holy shit. Sam. I'm-i'm trying not to freak out but...my heart is beating really fast right now. I...feel like crying? Is...that weird?" Sam drew Jacob to his chest, hugging him close. "No. It's okay. I cried too when I first shifted. When I found out. I know it's a lot right now. Do you need a moment?" Jake hugged Sam back. He was so warm. He loved this feeling."I don't think any amount of time would prepare me for what you're about to show me. Go ahead." He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight as he buried his face in Sam's chest. His whole body was shaking and it wouldn't stop. Sam could have sworn Jake was going to turn but he couldn't feel the temperature that came with it on Jake's body. "I have to do it outside. Let's hurry so Seth isn't in the house alone for too long." Jacob nodded, not moving from his spot in the man's arms. Sam didn't mind though as he led them both to the side door of the house.

_Oh God. What am I gonna see?_

He looked up at Sam in the moonlight as they turned towards the backyard and into the woods.

_What am I gonna see? What am I gonna see? What am I gonna see?_

Sam stopped at the edge, slowly pulling away from his imprint. "Okay. I'm gonna change now but I need you to look away since I have to take my clothes off."

"Uh...o-okay." Jacob looked at Sam one more time before turning around, getting a good look at the man he came to know as his best friend. He took in his black cropped hair, much like his own. His beautiful dark brown eyes, his strong features and towering stature. It was like he was trying to keep a photographic memory of what he looked like as if saying goodbye.

Sam smiled at Jake. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He let out. That made Jacob feel a little more relaxed as he faced the other direction.

Sam took a deep breath and peeled off his clothing. He would glance now and again at the other man before placing them in a neat folded pile. He stood up straight and breathed in again. He needed to focus. He thought back to earlier that day at the comic book store. How the leeches stench invaded him. How Jasper took Jake and Seth to the back of the store where he couldn't reach them. How Edward threatened the ones he loved. How he talked about turning his imprint into the enemy and using Seth as some sick toy.

He could feel it happening. His bone rearranging, his senses even more heightened than in human form. The fur growing on every inch of his body. The shift in weight along with him standing on four legs instead of two. When he opened his eyes, he looked straight at Jacob whose back was still turned from him. He slowly started to walk over until his snout nudged the man.

Jake jumped at the feeling. With a few deep breaths, he immediately turned around, facing the last thing he thought he would see that night. An enormous wolf.

* * *

(A/N: I rewrote this like 3 times. Anyway, please review!)


	12. Chapter 12: Animalistic Behavior

It was nearly impossible to see the wolf at first glance. It's fur was the purest black Jacob had ever seen. The only thing that he was certain that he was staring at were those beautiful dark brown eyes he'd been so accustomed to.

The beast-like creature whined when Jake gasped and took a step back. He didn't want the native to run away or be scared of him.

"S-Sam?!" He looked over the wolf a few times, trying to keep his cool but if he were being honest, he felt like he were about to faint. Was this a joke? Could this really be his friend?

Sam nodded his head and laid down carefully on the soft grass below him. He whined and placed his ears back to show that he wasn't a threat to his imprint.

Jacob looked around the forest in search of the human form of the man. This...animal couldn't really be him, could it? "You didn't tell me that you were a werewolf. Is that why you asked me if I believed in them?" The wolf nodded again. "Oh my god. Sam..." He kneeled on the ground and crawled over to him. "Holy shit. H-how?! Are you even human?! Wh-what the hell are you?! I have way too many questions right now." He breathed in and sat back, shaking his head. "I cannot believe this is real. You're some kind of alien aren't you? You have to be." He glanced at Sam who was staying still, staring at Jake who raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you saying anything? Can't you talk to me?"

Sam whined and shook his head._ I wish I could. _He thought aloud, even though he knew Jacob couldn't hear. He slowly rose and padded his way over as slowly as possible. His tail wagged as he sniffed the air. Jacob smelled amazing in wolf form. He smelled like multiple things that intrigued him. Lemons, cookies and fresh bread. It made him purr and circle around the handsome man.

Jake followed Sam's gaze. It frightened him a bit. It was like a predator scanning it's prey. "S-sam? What the hell are you doing? I swear to God if you try to eat me I won't hesitate to kick you in the mouth! Don't!"

Sam was taken aback. He would never dream of taking a chunk out of a human. The thought itself disgusted him. He needed to change back so he could answer all of Jacob's questions. One final glance and he was racing towards a tree, slipping behind the trunk of it and changing back into his human form.

Jake stood in the same place, wondering where the beast went.

"Jacob?" His name was called out by a familiar voice. "Sam?"

"Could you hand me my clothes? Just toss them over please. We'll go inside and I'll answer everything you want me to."

"Uh...okay." He grabbed the pile and threw it Sam's way, waiting. Once the other native was dressed, he stepped out. "So...guess ya got a lot to ask huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're not a werewolf?"

"Not exactly. I'm a shapeshifter. But I can only change into a wolf. Here." He passed Jacob a glass of water while they sat at the table in the kitchen. Seth had long since fallen asleep on the couch, his toys spread out on the floor.

"Thank you. So..." He glanced at his friend a few times, rubbing his finger around the edge of his glass. Sam noticed that his imprint was avoiding something. "Jake, you can ask anything you want." Jacob looked up and blushed a bit, making the older man catch butterflies in his stomach.

"Is this what you really look like or is _that_ your real form?" Sam smiled and chuckled a little. "This is my original form. I was born a human and transformed later on." He frowned. "You haven't heard about the Quileute legends?"

"Not really. Not since I was a kid. I moved remember? I didn't really spend my time reading up on the stories or anything like that..." He trailed off, taking a sip from his drink. Sam could see the hurt in his eyes and even hear it in his voice as he tried to cover it up. "They're not just stories you know. They're real. That's how we can turn into wolves."

"We?"

"Uh...you know my sisters and the guys I introduced to you when you first got here?"

"They are too aren't they?"

Sam nodded. "Of course they are." Jacob let out a long breath of air. "Jesus. All of you?"

"...Yeah. And uh, Jake? There's a possibility that you can become...one of us?"

"What?!" Jacob stood from his chair, almost knocking his water off the table. "Wait...how?!"

"Jacob, you're Quileute. And with you back in town with leeches walking around, it's even more of a possibility." Jake had learned that the term _leeches_ was something that the pack used as a way of saying vampires.

"Fuck this!" That took the alpha by surprise.

"What?" He nearly growled.

"Fuck this! I...I can't go out there and start killing vampires Sam! I'm not ready for that! I mean what about Seth?! Wait...Seth. Holy shit. Can he turn too?!"

"Uh...I'm not too sure about that. I don't think so. Billy and I have talked about it b-"

"Dad! Fuck! He knows too! Of course he does! Why didn't he say anything?!" He was screaming now, pacing back and forth. "Jake, you're gonna wake Seth up. Look, you haven't been here in years. You didn't communicate with your father. When you came back, how was he suppose to drop this on you? Look how you're taking it now." Jacob whipped around so fast that Sam was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "How do you think I'm gonna take it?! This isn't possible! At least it shouldn't be...I-I...Sam. I can't do what you do. I can't go out and kill vampires like it's nothing. I have a child who really needs me. I can't go out risking my life."

"You think any one of us wanted this?! Don't you think we all freaked out like you did?! We have friends and family that we care for too! None of us asked for this! We've all been there. I ran away. Leah became depressed! I hurt Emily when I first shifted! For fuck sake, Paul is going crazy right now because of this dam imprint and so am I!"

Jacob became confused. Sam had him at first but lost him at the end when he started talking about imprints. What the hell was that?

"Imprints? The fuck is that?" He asked. Sam sighed and stood. "I'm going to give you a book that helped us all with coping. It'll tell you everything you need to know about being a shifter."

"But I don't want to be a shi-"

"Just take it! It'll answer the questions you want to know." Sam left without giving Jake a chance to say anything else. The wolf opened a draw in the dining room, grabbing the same book from the first day Jacob had come over and he tried to teach Seth some Quileute words. He walked back into the kitchen where his imprint had sat back at the table, pouting. He would have admired the way Jake looked if he weren't so pissed right now. "Read." He handed the worn out text for him to take. Jacob looked at it with wide eyes. "This whole damn thing?!"

"Just fucking read it! It should only take about two hours or so."

"Two hours?!"

Sam glared daggers at the younger man, still holding out the book until Jake finally decided to snatch it and turn to the first page. "Don't bother me until you've read the whole thing. No sleeping till then either. I'm going to be doing things around the house."

"Whatever you say _Dad._" Jake mocked. That comment made Sam roll his eyes. "If I was your dad you'd be bent over my knee right about now." Sam didn't know how lewd that sounded until Jacob blushed a bright red and gave him a weird look. It caused him to do the same. "Wh-what?" The younger man stuttered. It was clear that this was beyond embarrassing for the both of them. "Er...stop stalling and read." He tried getting his voice to take on a more serious tone but it was failing. Jake bit down on his lip and muttered a , "And what happens if I don't? You gonna spank me or something?" He didn't know why he said that exactly but he liked to tease the man a bit. Sam only blushed harder, closing his eyes for a bit, not wanting to embarrass himself further. Plus he was getting a little hard at the thought.

"I'm an Alpha you know. My commanding skills would surprise you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You sure do love to back talk huh?"

Jacob just shrugged, becoming a bit bold at the moment. He had a tendency to just roll with tense or awkward situations. It was like a bad habit of his since he didn't know what else to do. It was one of the reasons Bella made fun of him in their relationship, but Sam found it intriguing.

"I just wanna see you squirm."

"Ha! If only you know what I could do to you." Sam crossed his arms and gave the native a smug look, causing Jake to bite his lip more. "I'm shaking in my big boy boots. You won't do shit." Sam just laughed at Jacob's words and walked over to him. Why was Jacob hard as a rock all of a sudden? He tried hiding it by squeezing his legs together.

"Wanna see?" His breath hit Jake's face. God did it smell good. Like peppermint and cinnamon. He inched closer. "You don't scare me _Sammy._" Now that got the wolf riled up. "What did you just call me?"

"I think I just called you _Sammy, Sammy_. What's wrong?" He said innocently.

"Don't tempt me Jake."

Jacob's heart was beating and the urge to just lean over and lock lips with the beautiful man in front of him was driving him wild and he couldn't understand why. "Something wrong?" That deep and alluring voice asked him. Jake just shook his head. "Cat got your tongue? Did the big bad wolf scare you after all?" The younger of the two just glared and said, "No. Like I said. You don't scare me. You don't even intimidate me."

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want that." Sam nearly purred as his hand gripped Jake's thigh, causing his imprint to gasp slightly and look away. "What happened to the cocky Jake?"

"St-still here asshole." He could feel the burning from Sam's hand on him, nearly making him sweat. When did it become so damn hot? He looked into the native's dark eyes. ""S-Sam?"

"Yes?" Oh god. That voice.

"Uh..." He glanced at the bulge forming in the other man's pants. It was clear that he was getting turned on too by the looks of it. Jake had never done anything with another man before. He had only ever been with Bella. He'd never even considered the thought of anyone else. But Sam made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. His breathing became rapid at the thought.

"Would you kill me if I were to do something totally gay right now?"

Sam snorted but shook his head. "Not at all. Would you?"

"N-no."

"Perfect." Jacob nearly melted right there on the spot once their lips connected. It was so sudden yet it felt like everything to Jake. His hands immediately flew up to grasp his friend's shoulders, giving them a squeeze as Sam held his cheek and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. It was a strange and new sensation to Jake as he had never done something like this with Bella before. He liked how Sam took control as they kept kissing, the older native pulling Jacob from the chair and into his arms where they stayed lip locked with one another. _Fuck! Fuck Fuck! I can't control myself! What the hell is happening right now?!_

The wolf growled and bit down on his imprint's neck, earning a small yep from Jake. "Oh shit! I'm sorry. You okay?" He immediately drew back, thinking that he hurt the other man but was shocked to find Jacob smiling. "I'm fine. Do it again." Sam didn't question it as he grazed his teeth against the tender flesh. This time earning a delicious moan in return. "A-ah! D-do it to my shoulder!" Sam complied, gently pulling down his shirt and piercing the skin. He could never deny Jake anything. He hissed in pain and pleasure, shaking a bit from the feeling. Without thinking, Jacob rubbed against the wolf, becoming slightly irritated at not getting enough friction between the two because of their jeans.

"Can we please take these off?!"

" We have to go to my room. We can't do this in the middle of the kitchen. Seth, remember?" The way Sam's house was, every room was open except the ones in the hallway. "Come on then." He tugged on the alpha's arm. Sam pressed their lips together again as he wrapped his arms around the other and hoisted him up, Jake's legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist. He tried to testify but Sam was having none of it as he quickly carried him to his bedroom where he laid him down gently on the bed.

"W-Wait! Sam, I've never done something like this before. With a man I mean..."

"Don't worry. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just let me taste you." He shut the door behind them.

_Damn. I nearly fucking came just from him saying that! _

"O-okay."

What the hell was happening right now? Why was Jacob so determined to have Sam do whatever he wanted with him? Not even a week had passed between these two and already they were being intimate. Although they had known each other before, it was still a lot of time that passed by before they got to know each other all over again and Jake had just found out what was really going on in Forks.

_Why does this feel so right? Why does this excite me? I never thought about being with a guy before. Not that it disgust me or anything. I can't believe Sam Uley, who is a shapeshifter, is on top of me right now. God does it feel good to have him here. I've never had someone take control before. Well at least in the bedroom. Is this what I've been missing out on? I don't mind his strong arms around my waist, his kisses or even when he carried me._

Jacob turned his head to look at Sam taking off his shirt, giving him a wink. Jake bit his bottom lip and went to do the same thing to his pants until a hand stopped him by resting on his wrist. "Let me?" Sam asked. Jacob nearly drooled at the sight before him. "You are so hot." He said aloud, blushing when the older man laughed. "So are you."_ God those abs! Wait! What are we doing?! Are we really about to do this?! Woah woah woah! I need to slow down!_

"Sam!"

"Ah! What?!" The wolf said, scared for a minute.

"Sam, what are we about to do? I have so many questions about...this. I mean, do you even like guys? Shit, do I like guys? Don't you think this is a lot right now? I mean what does this even mean for us? Is this a one time thing? When did you even have any interest in me?"

"Slow down Jake. If you don't want this, I'll stop."

"It's not that. I just...don't know what I'm doing at this point. I'm like, super confused..." He sat up and sighed. Sam frowned, upset that he made Jacob upset. He quickly picked up his shirt from the ground and placed it on before sitting beside his imprint. _Shit...I have to tell him._

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood. But I gotta know."

"No, I understand Jake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed things right after I told you about the whole shape shifting thing. You're right. We should talk more about us. Wanna start?" Jacob glanced at the wolf and leaned back against the wall, drawing his legs in to get more comfortable. "Yeah I guess so. Sam, what is this? I mean, what are we doing? I don't want what this is to get in the way of us being friends. You're the only friend I have right now and I don't wanna lose that." Tears were threatening to fall but Jake was willing to hold them in to stop himself from being embarrassed if Sam decided to laugh in his face. Being with Bella had really hurt his self esteem and the idea of love was a very sensitive subject for the man. He continued. "I want you to know that I'm...damaged. It would be nice to know that you weren't taking advantage of me after the whole break-up thing with my ex. I don't know where my head is at right now and I don't want to hurt you in the long run."

By this time the sexual tension had died down and Sam sat there, his heart felt heavy and it stung to see his beautiful imprint struggling with his inner demons. It was also sweet to know that even though that was the case, Jacob still considered Sam's feelings about their situation.

He scooted closer and placed an arm around the other native, pulling him to his side. Jake was surprised but blushed, placing his head on Sam's shoulder. "I should have known that you would feel this way. Jake, I've always liked you. Even when we were kids. I don't think it compares to how I feel now but I always knew about you. I was hoping you would come back. Billy always talked about you whenever I came over. He really missed you and so did I. I was pissed at hearing you leaving to go to New York but what was I going to do? Stop you? Now your back and I don't want you to go anywhere. If this is moving too fast I understand. But...there's something that needs to be discussed if we're going to uh, continue. It's something I've been meaning to bring up but never could unless I told you what I am first."

That caught Jake's attention. He sat up and turned to the man. "Fuck. More werewolf shit?" He teased a bit, nudging Sam playfully. The older man rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm not a werewolf. I'm a wolf or a shifter."

"Sorry Mr. Alpha wolf. Is that better?"

"Actually it is. I can get use to you calling me that." He winked. They were at it again. Why was it like breathing for Jake to flirt with Sam? It just came so naturally to him.

"I want you to know something that does relate to me being a wolf. I think it's best if I just tell you but...someone from the pack needs to give you some information too."

"What kind of information? You're really making me nervous Sam."

"Don't be. It'll answer what's happening between you and me right now."

"Really?" So there was an answer to why he felt the way he was feeling now? It wasn't all in his head? "Okay. Who are we going to talk to?"

"Paul."

Jacob thought for a moment, trying to remember who out of the pack was Paul. "Oh. That's the one that Seth drooled on?" Sam chuckled. "Yes."

"Okay. He seems nice. When can we go and see him? You're coming with me right?"

"Of course. Tomorrow if you're up for it?"

"That's fine. So I'm staying the night right?"

Sam nodded and pulled Jake close again. "You and the pup can sleep in here. I'll take the couch."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Come on."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post but I have been working on this chapter for the past few days. I am in college so just give me some time. I already know what I want the next chapter to be! It's a surpriiiise! Please review! I really love comments and always read them. It really motivates me to write more knowing that others enjoy my work. I love love LOVE waking up to reviews! Thank you!)


	13. Chapter 13:Imprinting

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes again for the 5th time that night. He was restless as he pushed Seth against the wall so he could have more space. The boy was ecstatic to hear that they were sleeping over at Sam's but was too tired to stay up any longer. His leg was across Jake, making the man gently place it away from him. It wasn't always ideal to sleep next to his son who loved to hog all the blankets. He flipped over on his side, tugging at the covers underneath Seth who didn't even flinch. He sighed, slightly annoyed. It was cold inside Sam's house, making him toss and turn. It had been two hours since the wolf left them to go sleep in the living room and he still found it difficult to fall asleep.

Seth started to make strange noises. At first it sounded like snoring to Jacob. But as he listened closely, he noticed that it was more of a growling sound. Then the teen did something that really surprised him. Seth actually turned over and bit at Jake's arm, making him yelp and jerk. "Ow!"

What was even more strange was that Seth was still sleeping as if nothing had happened. Jacob rubbed at the bite mark and looked at his son oddly. When the hell did he start doing that? And why the hell did he bite so hard?!

He looked down to see a little blood trickling down his arm. _What the fuck?! _He sat up and reached over to turn on the lamp next to the bed. He may as well have gotten bitten by a damn dog! Jacob glanced at his son again and leaned closer to him, gently looking into his mouth that was slightly open. Did Seth always have such sharp canines?

It didn't really matter to Jake because he was over this. Switching the light off and tucking his son in, he hastily made his way to the bathroom in the dark hallway. He would have to clean his new wound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After washing off the blood and cleaning the infected area, Jacob decided that sleeping with Seth for the rest of the night was not something he was looking forward to. He would never get enough sleep. It was late as is. What he really wanted to do was sneak into the living room where Sam was. But would that have been too weird? _Wait. Why would it be? He's probably asleep anyway. Besides, I don't think he'll mind a little company. _

After debating with himself for a few more seconds, he decided to just go.

It was a challenge to maneuver his way down the rest of the hall and into the dining room until he reached his actual destination. There was a dim light coming from the living room and a murmur of voices coming from the tv. Jacob slowly approached the doorway and peeked in, spotting Sam laying down on his couch, nothing but his boxers on. Jake bit down on his lip. He could feel his face heating up as he tried to make himself known to the sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful.

As Jake moved closer, he failed to notice the leftover Legos that Seth hadn't cleaned up before heading to bed. His foot came into contact with the small plastic piece, digging into the flesh and causing him to topple forward, screaming in pain.

Sam could hear Jacob the moment he stepped out of the room and easily caught the man in his arms. He only pretended to sleep to see what his imprint would do. He didn't think that Jacob would be stopping to say hello so late at night. He tried to stifle his laughter as Jake jumped at the sudden movement. "Y-you're up?" He asked, clearly embarrassed.

"I am. You okay?"

Jacob nodded but said nothing as he looked at the position he was in. Sitting in Sam's lap as the man held him by the waist. "Here." The Alpha rubbed his foot carefully. "I meant to pick them up. I'm sorry." Jacob just rolled his eyes. It wasn't Sam's fault that his son didn't pick up after himself.

"Don't apologize. Seth knows better." He suddenly remembered his older wound. "Speaking of the little demon. Look what he did." Jake showed the wolf his bite mark which wasn't as bad as before but it still was noticeable.

Sam hummed and lightly brushed his finger on it. "Why'd he do that?" Jake just shrugged and shifted so he was sitting next to Sam instead of on him. "Hell if I know. He did it in his sleep. Think he's trying to kill me?" He asked jokingly. The other man laughed. "Of course not. Seth loves you too much." He playfully poked Jake's nose.

"Mind if I stay here with you? I can sleep on that chair over there." He pointed.

"That chair won't keep you as warm as I can." Sam rubbed his arm, making Jacob melt. "O-only if you don't mind?"

"I suggested it sweetheart." He smirked, causing the other to roll his eyes. "Alright. Uh, how are we gonna do th-"

Sam pulled his imprint on top of him, wrapping his arms around Jake. "Comfortable?"

"Uh...y-yes." _Don't think about how he's practically naked... Shit. I'm thinking about his dick!_

"Goodnight Jacob."

"Oh! Uh, goodnight Sam."

They smiled at each other and after some time passed, Jacob fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul glanced at his phone and looked through the text messages from his alpha, stating to come to his house. Apparently it was an emergency, but Paul didn't understand why he was the only other pack mate here. From what he could remember, he hadn't done anything wrong.

He glanced down again and spotted the time. Which was noon. He quickly scrambled out of his car and walked over to the front door, knocking until Sam answered.

The wolf caught the curtain in the window moving a bit before the door creaked open to show Sam standing there with a serious look plastered on his face as always. "Hey boss. What's up?" To his surprise, the other wolf pushed them both outside and closed the door behind him, now looking nervous. "Thank you for coming Paul. Also, don't call me that."

"Of course. Uh...what's this about? I mean, I haven't really done anything." He scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to smile but it ended up being more like a weird smirk.

"No, you haven't. Listen, we both know we can't carry on this way. It just won't work. We can't be scared anymore."

Paul could feel his stomach catch butterflies. The nervous kind. His face heated up as he thought about the idea of telling his imprint the truth. But there was no way. He would never understand...

"S-sam. I...I can't man. You know this. I mean, how? He won't get it..."

Sam seemed a bit annoyed but still understanding. "He's not stupid Paul. And I don't mean telling _him_, but definitely tell Jacob at least. He's the one you should be worried about. Who knows how he'll react. But you can't be away from him much longer. There's a reason this is happening. Remember that."

Paul looked up at Sam and took a shaky breath. "Yeah..."

It was silent for a few seconds before Sam spoke again. "I told Jacob."

Paul's eyes widened as he stared at his alpha. "Seriously? You didn't chicken out?" Sam glared daggers at the wolf then rolled his eyes. "No dipshit. I didn't tell him about imprinting yet. He knows about everything else though."

"Did he turn?"

"No. He's not showing the symptoms. I gave him the book last night but I don't think he's looked at it since."

Paul smiled. "How'd he take it?"

"He kind of freaked out a bit. Like how all of us did. We talked and it's gonna take some time but I'm sure he's starting to feel the imprint." He reached for the door handle and looked back at his pack mate. "Come inside."

Paul shrugged nonchalantly and followed after his alpha but stopped immediately once the most delicious and intriguing smell hit his nose. He nearly purred and was frozen on the spot, basking in it all. The need to run to the familiar scent was driving him crazy. But if what he was experiencing was real then that meant that the person was here right now and that Sam knew.

He glared at the other man, indicating that he knew what was going on the minute he walked in. Sam just smirked. "Too late to turn back now. Come on, you won't be alone."

Paul didn't speak for a minute, his brain going through so many possibilities if he were to walk in that room and face the one thing he had been avoiding for a few days.

_I have to do this. It can't go on like this forever. We belong together_.

That last thought made him smile and catch butterflies in his stomach again. He took in a deep breath and moved forward towards the living room. He wasn't going to back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob waited patiently on the armchair, wearing some of Sam's old clothes again. He didn't mind in the least though. It did make him and Sam chuckle though when the older man had insisted that Seth wear something of his too since they hadn't brought anything of their own to slip into. Once the teen stepped out of the shower, Jacob couldn't contain his laughter when helping his son tighten the waist band on the basketball shorts he wore. It wasn't like you could see them anyway though since they were hidden once he put on a grey sweatshirt that went past Seth's knees.

Seth was sprawled out on the rug in the middle of the room, smacking his wolf into the building he had built with the Legos. Jake looked down at his arm where his son's teeth marks stayed. He rubbed at it a bit but his attention was elsewhere when he say a familiar face. "Paul. Hey!" He greeted cheerfully.

"What's up Jake?"

Jacob was about to take the conversation further but Paul seemed to be focused on something else entirely. He followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow when the native man was staring at Seth. He didn't even blink as he continued. _What the hell? Why is he staring like that?_

Before he could address the situation, Sam was by his side. "Don't worry Jake. Paul is here to help clear some things up."

"...Okay."

"You think you're ready to listen?"

Jacob bit at his bottom lip, a little unsure. But when would it be the right time for Sam to tell him more about being a wolf?

"Yes." He said, still a little nervous.

"Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob looked around the room once everyone was settled either on the couch or in his case, in Sam's armchair. Seth was the only one that wasn't in the living room. He was currently watching TV in Sam's room, playing with his toys.

Jake wasn't sure how much more wolf stuff he could take, but he was willing to listen. It wasn't like he thought changing into one was necessarily bad. It was the fact that they went after vampires and that vampires were real in the first place. He was never weirded out. He was just scared.

"Jacob."

Sam's deep voice reached his ears, catching his attention. "Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

That definitely sounded familiar to Jake. Where had did he hear it before? It was recent he was sure of but when?

_Wait. Sam said something about imprinting last night didn't he? _

He tried racking his brain. He remembered the tone Sam mentioned it in. He was angry. It was when they were arguing with each other. It was before...

Jacob blushed at the events that almost took place yesterday. He really didn't want to think about it any further what with Paul here.

"I know you said something about it last night but I'm not sure what. And I've heard about imprinting with animals. Isn't that when they're first born and they like, think that whoever they lay eyes on first is their mother or something?"

"Sort of. It can also be when the animal trust the person or another animal. And since we're part animal, we can do something similar."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You mean you consider someone from your pack a mother figure? Or is it that you trust someone in the pack more?"

Paul snorted but let Sam continue his explanation.

"No, no. It's _similar._ Our way of imprinting is for the purpose of finding your soulmate."

"Woah. Really? But, why? I mean that sounds nice and all but why does that come with being a wolf?"

"It's suppose to help with procreation so that the next generation can pass on the genes. But it also provides for those who can't have children or who like the same sex." Sam said with a deep red blush donning his cheeks.

Jacob blushed also. "Seems to make sense. Wait. So there's been more wolves before you guys? Does that mean that they'll be more vampires?" He said, a little panicked. Sam came over to the other native and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Jake. Yes, there are other vampires out there but they don't run the world. They don't want to be discovered just like us. We haven't met other leeches before the Cullens and this isn't the first time hearing about them either. Vampires can live forever unless destroyed by other vampires or by wolves."

"So wolves die but vampires don't? How the hell is that fair?"

"Wolves could choose to keep shifting and live as long as they want or stop phasing and live like a regular human."

"What are vampires like? Are they like you guys or different?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Definitely different. We don't know everything. All we really know is that tearing them apart and burning them is the only way for them to be completely destroyed."

"Why not just burn them? Wouldn't that save the...mess?"

"They can...uh...put themselves back together if not. They're like stone."

"It's pretty gross." Paul muttered with his arms crossed and the look of distain on his face. It was the first time he spoke up since they sat down to talk.

"Hold on. Why is Paul here again? Uh, no offense or anything. I'm just curious." It seemed that said man was avoiding any eye contact with Jake at the moment. Sam looked between the two. "Well, there's something he wants to tell you but, he's been scared-"

"I'm not scared! Besides, you won't tell Jacob either." Paul growled out.

"Shut it! I wasn't finished!" Sam growled back, making Jake even more confused than before.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Both wolves turned to him now. Neither said a word until Sam finally took a deep breath and started. "I can't take this shit anymore. Jacob Black, I imprinted on you okay? I imprinted on you the moment I turned into a wolf and saw a picture of you at your dad's. I didn't want to scare you away." His voice became softer as he frowned and looked Jake right in his chocolate brown eyes. "I didn't have a choice. I was going to tell you but I was waiting for you to turn too. But I can't wait anymore. Without you in my life...I could die. Any one of us could if the one we imprinted on rejects us..."

The room became eerily silent as Jacob was completely stunned. Sam and him were...meant to be together? But if that were the case, then why did he and Bella get together? Why did the universe make him go through the pain of that relationship if Sam was his?

_I don't regret having Seth but if I could have been happier with Sam, why did I end up with Bella?_

"Jake?...Do you hate me?" Sam said, timid as he looked so unhappy.

"What? No. I don't hate you Sam. I'm...just trying to process everything. You said imprinting is to find your soulmate but if that's so, why was I with Bella in the first place?" His throat tightened the minute he said her name. It still hurt and it made his eyes sting with tears.

"Hey, look at me." Jacob immediately laid his eyes on Sam. They glistened a bit. He wanted to cry. There was no controlling that if it were to happen.

"I know your hurting. We don't always have to avoid talking about her. I don't want you to be upset." The Alpha placed his hand under Jacob's chin, using his thumb to rub his cheek and wipe away the tears that were already falling.

"I...I don't know how to react. About Bella I mean. She just always found a way to make me feel like I'm useless and a failure. And now your telling me that I could have ended up with someone amazing like you." He blushed, aware that he just admitted to liking Sam.

"You're not at all those things Jake. In the short amount of time that I've known you, I can see how amazing of a person you are too. I mean the way you care for Seth. I've never seen such a devoted farther before. You're funny, kind and cool to hang around. It sounds like Bella was the toxic one. That's what people like her do. They suck the life out of you because she has problems about who she is." To Sam and Jacob's surprise, Paul was the one to speak up. He stated his words as if he were stating facts. Which in his case, he was. His face was still. He meant everything he said and he wasn't taking anything back. Jacob could only blink and stare at the man in awe.

"He's right Jake. He took the words right out of my mouth." Sam smiled at him. "And as for why this happened, none of us had turned when you made the choice to leave. I imprinted when you and Bella were still together. I had no idea that I would imprint on you. No one did. The only explanation I can come up with is because Seth needed to exist." He shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess your right." It had gotten quiet again, this time with Sam biting down on his lip while he exchanged a glance at Paul who was red in the face. With his eyes wide, he shook his head at his alpha, indicating that he wasn't ready yet. Sam just gave him a stern look and gestured towards Jacob. "You have to. It won't get any better." He said as Jake looked lost again. "What are you guys talking about now? What's wrong? Are you okay Paul?" The native stood and had a look of worry on his face, stepping close to the wolf who shook his head.

"I can't. You'll hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He backed away.

"Paul? What's the matter?"

"You can do it Paul." Sam reassured. Jacob looked back at the man then at the shifter in front of him. "You guys are really scaring me. What don't you want to tell me Paul? Don't be scared..."

Paul breathed heavily, looking between the two other men. He could only think of one way this would all turn out if he spilled his secret. He didn't want to risk it. But how long could he wait before the pain got worse?

_I can't die from this. I can't stay away. My heart, I can feel it fluttering at the thought of him. Fuck. I don't want to lose this. I can't lose him..._

With his whole face red and shaking form, heart racing and tongue tied, Paul let out his long kept secret.

"I imprinted on Seth."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14:Trust

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Jacob stared at Paul and repeated what the man said over and over in his head.

_I Imprinted on Seth. I IMPRINTED on Seth. _Before Jake could even think any further, his mouth was already spewing words directed at the wolf.

"E-excuse me?"

"I imprinted on S-"

"No! Don't...don't say it again." He nearly growled at Paul who gave Sam a worried look.

"Uh...Jacob? You alright?" Sam stepped forward and reached to touch his imprint but was surprised when Jake smacked his hand away. "Hold on." He chuckled to himself. "So, what? You think you can have Seth or something?"

Paul was taken aback at Jacob's assumptions and opened his mouth to speak but was yet again interrupted.

"So you're a pervert." He quickly turned to Sam and glared at him. "Looks like you forgot to mention how _disgusting_ this imprinting thing can be. And you fucking knew didn't you? What else don't I know hm? Seems like everyone else knows something I don't! Whether it's about me or my family." He turned back to Paul who was frowning. "You're a sick fuck if you think I'm gonna agree to this shit. I don't care what you or anyone else says." He sneered at Sam when he said the last part, making the Alpha nearly cry right then and there. He stayed quiet though because if he even tried to speak, it would end in his tears.

"He's fourteen! What are you?! Thirty?!"

Paul was offended but was frozen on the spot, his worst fear coming true.

"This isn't fucking normal! You can't be in love with a child!" He practically screamed in the man's face. "You can't be in love with MY child!" He pushed against Paul's chest, barely nudging the wolf.

Sam stepped forward again, wanting to protect Jake in case something happened. "Jacob. Calm down. There's more to imprinting then that. We haven't gotten to everything. Paul isn't in love with Seth. Imprinting isn't always about finding a soul mate. It can be about someone being there for you as whatever you need. A brother, or a friend. Anything. Paul doesn't see your son that way Jake. I wouldn't allow it. He just wants to protect him from anyone that's a threat. And right now, that's the Cullens. Especially after the conversation I had with Edward. He's the one you should be yelling at like this. Not Paul. The leech told me himself. He won't hesitate to turn or kill you and since Seth is still a child, it would be too dangerous to turn him. He had other intentions for Seth. The one's you claim that Paul has."

Jacob looked at the ground, hiding his gaze from the two wolves in the room. It was weird to hear someone like Paul wanting Seth in that way. But if what Sam was saying was true, then Paul just wanted to make sure no one else took advantage of his boy. Sam may have held secrets from him but for good reason. But the man never lied to Jake directly.

_If I am Sam's imprint, then with what they said before has to make it true. This whole time, since the moment we met up again, Sam was always there. He was always by my side, watching me. Making sure I was okay. Always asking me if I was. And when we couldn't see each other, he still found a way to be there for me. Is that what Paul would do for Seth?_

He glanced at said wolf and looked into his eyes. Paul looked upset and...ashamed. Like what Jacob said was something he himself was afraid of. He hadn't moved from where he stood.

"I'm...I'm sorry Paul. I'm still new to all this and...I'm scared. The thought of anyone harming Seth scares the living shit out of me. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of everything that's going on. I don't know how to react and I just want Seth to be okay." He sighed and moved to sit back on the armchair. "Thank you. If you're going to be there to protect my baby then I should be thanking you for that."

Paul breathed a sigh of relief. "It's alright Jake. No one gets to choose who they imprint on. I'm there for Seth for whatever he needs me as. I understand your frustration. But please, when we imprint, we can't stay away. We can die without them. They're our whole world the minute we look into each other's eyes."

_Well shit._ He glanced at Sam.

"I won't separate the two of you." He said.

Paul smiled. "Thank you."

Sam rubbed Jake's arm, reminding Jake of earlier when he pushed the wolf away. "Oh my God, Sam. I...I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay. You scared me is all. I understand. Come here."

Jacob blushed but let himself be enveloped in Sam's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how are we going to do this? They probably have that mutt following them 24/7. It's not easy getting onto their land ya know."

Edward rolled his eyes and faced his blonde haired brother. "I know. But I think I have a plan." He walked past Jasper who sat there and watched him go and then not a minute later did he have Alice, their sister, by his side. She smiled at him. "Hey fellas. Something you need?" Her small angelic voice rang in their ears. Her innocent features is what drew Edward to make his decision in choosing her for the job. It was perfect. No one could say no to the youngest in the family.

He circled around the pixie with a smirk, earning a weird glance in return. "Jasper and I have run into a problem and we need your help."

She raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Okay...what do you need exactly?"

"A huge favor. Jasper and I came across a kill the other day."

"Alright." That wasn't new.

"A challenging one. Probably the most challenging one we've come across. I'm asking if-"

There was a loud gasp coming from Alice as she blinked rapidly. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. The other two watched carefully as she stood absolutely still, her eyes the only thing moving. It looked as if she was zoning out or having some type of seizure. But Edward and Jasper had been through this many times before. They knew that neither was the case in this situation.

Once Alice came too, she glanced back and forth between her brother's and immediately shook her head. "No. I'm not doing that! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

Jasper was confused, not really sure what Alice had just seen. Edward sighed. "If you're careful then it'll go by easy. You're the only one that can do this. Besides, we won't let you get harmed. It's perfect Alice. Come on, you know this. Plus if you agree then you'll have a plaything for as long as you want."

The pixie-like vampire bit on her bottom lip in concentration. She saw for herself what exactly she would be getting out of the whole thing. It was tempting, she'd give them that. "But Jasper wants the same thing, yes?"

Edward glared at his sister, already reading into her mind of what she was really getting at. "Fine. We can share both. But only if you agree."

Alice twirled around, satisfied. "It's the least you can do. I am risking my life here."

The bronze-haired vampire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Your in right?"

"Of course. Might want to tell Jasper though." She pointed at the man who looked even more confused than before she walked in the room. Edward only smirked. "Don't worry Jazz. Our treat is coming sooner than we expected. Let me fill you in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leah called me in today. What are you going to be doing while I'm at the shop?" Jacob leaned against Sam who wouldn't stop smelling his mate's hair.

Jake leaned away, chuckling. "What are you doing?"

"What? You smell good."

"Jeez. You really do act like a dog."

"Hey, I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf."

"Close enough." Jacob shrugged.

Sam thought for a moment and licked the side of Jake's face, earning a slap on the arm. "Ew! What are you doing Sam?! Stop it!" He wiped at the saliva covering his cheek, having no problem doing so with Sam's clothes on him.

"Just showing you how much of a dog I can really be."

That earned an eye roll from Jake. "Alright I get it. You're not a dog. Anyway, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Sam stood. "Patrolling. We haven't had any trouble yet but that can change."

"Er...patrolling?"

"The pack circles around our land so no leeches come through. I should be back later tonight. You can go home whenever or if you want, you can sleep over again? You know I don't mind." He winked.

"I don't want to be selfish and hide here. My dad probably misses us already." He joked.

"That's fine. I'll be checking on you though."

Jacob smiled and lifted himself from the chair. "Well I should get Seth so we can get going. I'm not sure how long I'll be working today but I'll text or call you when I'm done."

"Okay." Sam got closer, wrapping his arm around Jacob. "Can I kiss you?"

Jake laughed. "Yes. You don't have to ask ya know." He leaned forward as the wolf did.

"Just thought I'd make sure." Their lips pressed together, creating a sexual tension among the two men. But neither had the time to progress any further than that. Although they both wanted to.

Jacob pulled away after a few more pecks. The feeling always made him catch butterflies. He enjoyed doing these things with Sam.

He walked down the hall towards Sam's room and peeked inside, spotting Paul and Seth watching cartoons and playing with his toys together. It was honestly a cute sight to see what with the wolf running his fingers through Seth's hair. The boy leaned against the man, much like when they first met. They seemed at ease with one another.

_Hm. Seth's not usually this relaxed when it comes to others. Especially if I'm not around. This imprinting thing...it's really serious._

"Wassup Jake?"

He jumped when he heard Paul call out his name. "Wolf hearing dude. I could hear you coming the whole way."

Jacob slipped inside. "Leah wants me in today. Seth is coming."

"Oh yeah. I'm coming too. She texted me already. I can drive you guys."

"Okay." Jacob instructed Seth to clean up his toys but of course Paul was there to help. Jake didn't mind though. It was something that he definitely needed to get use to. Paul would definitely be around more often it seemed.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jake! Man, thanks for showing up. Oh, and you found Paul for me." Leah smiled at Jacob but gave the other man a stern look. "Quil needs a hand in the back Paul." She focused on Jacob. "I assume you know how to fix up a bike?" She asked.

Jake became ecstatic. "Are you serious? Hell yeah!"

Leah smiled. "Than come on in, oh and Seth can play out here if he wants. Or go in the office. Doesn't matter really." The she-wolf shrugged.

Jacob looked to his son who was busy looking elsewhere. Oblivious to what the others were talking about as he hummed lowly to himself. Paul stood halfway inside the shop, glancing at his imprint but also at Jake from time to time. As if asking permission to even look at his son. Jacob rolled his eyes and shrugged. It didn't matter what he said. Paul and Seth were inseparable. He was sure that the man was just making sure Seth was okay.

"Well me and you will be working in the front to keep an eye on the pup. I'll get the bike. Let's get started." Leah said before walking off.

An hour and a half went by with Jake covered in grease along with Leah who tinkered with the engine. Her knuckles were cut open and after a while, she grabbed a few bandages from a first aid kit and wrapped it around her hands a few times. When she was done, she went right back to work. Jake was sweating and wiped at his forehead a few times. The two of them hadn't stopped talking to one another. Leah was informed of Jake's past some more and she shared Sam's most embarrassing moments throughout his childhood. She never failed to make him laugh.

Seth had eventually tired himself out. Paul and him were currently laying down on the grass, watching lightning bugs finally make their way outside. As a toddler, Seth had always called them 'blinky bugs' and it had always stuck. Paul found it absolutely adorable when his small imprint pointed at one and called it out.

"Alright. That's three so far." Leah huffed once she placed a wrench in her tool box. "Thanks Jake. I gotta go on patrol soon." She wiped her hands on her pants as she stood. "Sam should be off patrolling since we're switching now. Paul has to go too. I hope Seth won't be too upset about his playmate leaving." She joked. But there was so much meaning to what she said and she didn't even realize it.

Jacob thanked her again and went to wash his hands off at the sink. Quil was rolling a tire by and gave off a goofy smile towards him, making Jake laugh. He really enjoyed being around the rest of the pack. He wondered if they knew if he knew yet.

He walked over to his son and Paul, who immediately backed off once he smelled the other man coming. Jake said nothing though as he sat by Seth while Leah and Quil closed the shop. "Hey little one."

"Hi daddy." Seth climbed on his father's lap and rubbed his face against Jacob's cheek. It was a stimulation thing for him. It was also something that calmed him down from time to time. "You ready to go see your grandfather?"

Seth perked up and nodded. Jake was glad that the two of them got along with one another. "Come on. Let's get going."

"I'll drop you off." Paul suggested, already pulling his keys out of his pocket. Jacob wasn't sure if the wolf was doing this because he wanted to spend more time with Seth, if Sam requested it, or if Paul was being generous. But it didn't matter. He was only curious and followed after him. Everyone seemed to always want to give him and Seth a ride. It seemed like forever since he actually got to drive around in his own car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Well, well, well. I thought you two got lost."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his father as he shut the door behind him. "Yeah, yeah." He suddenly remembered something. It caused him to glare at Billy who looked at his son questionably. It all came forward. Everything that him and Sam had discussed.

"Seth. Go get ready for bed."

"Okay. Goodnight grandpa!" The boy ran over to the old man and hugged him. Billy smiled and hugged back. He was glad to at least be able to do that for his grandson. Once Seth had made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Jacob walked over to his old man, arms crossed. Billy didn't like it. "Something wr-"

"Sam told me." It was silent. Both men staring each other down. "He told me everything. Wolves. Vampires. _Imprinting_." He said the last word with emphasis. Billy didn't utter a word.

"Yep. And guess what?" Jake waited for his father to say something. It had took a minute before Billy understood that he wanted an answer. "What?"

"Paul. Paul Lahote. Guess what he did?"

Again, Billy sat there until he eventually shrugged.

"He imprinted on your grandson."

This time Billy's eyes were wide open. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Jake..."

"I get it dad. It's whatever." Jacob sat down on the couch, beside the other man who glanced at him. "It's still a little hard to process. Doesn't seem real ya know?" His voice had softened. He wasn't mad at his father. Just slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry from keeping this from you son. Believe me, if you would have stayed, you would have already known about the legends." Jake only nodded.

"Does Seth know?" Billy asked.

"...No. How would I even explain something like this to him?" He sighed. "At least...there's one good thing that came out of this." He smiled to himself, trying to hide his blush from Billy who picked up on it immediately.

"No use in trying to hide it son. I know Sam imprinted on you."

Jake glanced at him. "Are you...disgusted?"

"No. Surprised, yes. But I have no say so. I'm just glad you're back. It feels like a weight has been lifted off me though. I don't like keeping things from you Jake."

There was a dulling pain in Jacob's chest at Billy's words and it was something that he hadn't gotten use to yet. "Y-yeah." He turned to him. "Me too."

"Ah. Enough with the emotional shit. Tell me. How did it feel?"

Jacob was a bit confused, not sure what his father meant.

"You mean...to know that Sam imprinted on me?"

"N-no! I uh, don't need to hear about your relationship. At least not the details..." Now it was his turn to blush, making Jacob laugh.

"I mean how did it feel to turn for the first time?"

"Oh." Jacob frowned and scratched the back of his head, a habit he picked up from his father.

"I...didn't actually."

"Oh...that's okay Jake."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"What?! No Jake. It's just...wait. Did Sam give you the book?"

"Book? Oh! Yeah. Um, I left it at his house."

"Did you read it?" There was a stern tone in his voice as he asked, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. A typical parent look that always made any kid nervous.

Jacob chewed on his bottom lip. "Um...no not yet. But Sam explained everything to me already."

"Jacob. You don't get it. Listen. Do you understand your culture? Where you come from?"

Jake was definitely confused now. What did it matter?

"Uh...I mean, yeah."

Billy wasn't convinced. "Do you cherish it? Embrace it? Embrace who you are and what you were meant to do?"

Jacob didn't know why, but he felt...heartbroken? Crushed? Upset? All of the above. Why did it hurt to hear his dad say these things? _Shit. I know why. But I'm too scared to admit it. I don't even want to think about it. Damn. I made a huge mistake and I can never take it back...This will forever haunt me for the rest of my life and I can't change that._

Tears waited to break free as Jake tried hard to stop them. His lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen that they weren't receiving. His chest tightened and his cheeks felt puffy and red with...shame. If that were even possible. If he opened his mouth, a loud sob would come out. There was no stopping it. He stayed quiet, sniffling a bit but also not trying to make it obvious. But Billy knew his son. It didn't matter how long he was gone for.

He instantly felt regret. He didn't mean to always bring up the fact that Jacob had left without so much as a second thought. But...it still hurt. Jake was gone for so long. He had a kid that he never even bothered to tell him about. There were no birthday wishes...no checkups...no call. Nothing. Jacob may as well have been dead. There honestly was no difference.

"D-d-dad." Jake struggled with the word, swallowing a painful lump in his throat that made the tears fall. He pressed his lips together and clawed at his pant leg. Billy frowned and looked his son in the eyes. It wasn't until his own tears fell that he noticed he too was crying right along with Jake.

"Y-yes son?"

"I'm s-so s-so-sor-sorry. I can't say it enough! I'm sorry I was a fucking douche bag. I'm sorry that I was so selfish. I'll never be able to take back what I did. I should have told you everything. I shouldn't have left! God! If I could go back, I would. I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life! And I hate myself for it!" Jacob sobbed and turned away from his father, placing a hand over his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself further.

"J-jake. Jacob." Billy wiped at his eyes. "I know you're sorry. I keep bringing it up. That's my fault. I'm sorry about that. It just...it still fucking hurts. I miss my son. I-I love you."

Jake sniffled again and moved closer to his dad, giving him a hug. He squeezed hard, almost afraid to let go. It was like he was trying to hold his father together. It wasn't like the old man was getting any younger. "I love you too dad. I was so blind..."

Billy squeezed him back. "I know. It's not all your fault. I won't bring it up again. I promise."

Jacob nuzzled against his father's cheek. Just like he use to do when he was younger. And just like it did before, Billy's long hair tickled his nose. Some things always stayed the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice fumbled with her phone a few times. She sat outside on a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth. She turned to look back at the house where her brothers waited. Sighing, the pixie-like woman leaned against the tree branch and lifted the screen to her face. Her thumbs danced along the keys but erased the words just as fast as she typed them. It was almost as if Jasper and Edward were glaring into her back from inside the house. It made her tap her hand on her thigh until she took a very much unneeded breath before hitting the call button. It was up to her to do their dirty work but a special gift awaited her if she did this right. Edward had made sure to give her the number she needed.

Her breath was hitched as she waited for the other person on the line to pick up.

"Hello?" There it was.

"Jacob. Please. Don't hang up. Please." She pleaded.

The line went silent for a few seconds.

"Um...who is this?" There was panic in his voice.

Jacob clutched the phone hard, beyond confused. There was a women on the other end but he knew just from the sound of this stranger's voice, that it wasn't _her_.

"We've never met face to face. But I know about them. About the _Cullens_." She whispered the last part, sounding urgent.

"Huh? Who is th-"

"I use to be apart of their little clan." She lied through her perfectly white teeth. "That was a long time ago though. I didn't agree with their life style and decided to go my own way. They almost killed me in the process. But after all these years I never thought they would still be here."

Jacob listened carefully. What the hell was going on?

"I was making my way through Forks but I came across them again. Do you know Edward and Jasper?"

Their names made a shiver go down his spine and he swallowed. "Y-yes?" What was this woman getting at? How did she get his number and why was she calling him? Who was she?!

"I know this is extremely strange but I know what those two are up to. I can't let it go by as long as I know. I would have called sooner but I needed to get your number first and that part wasn't easy. I apologize for that."

This woman. This...vampire apparently, whoever she was, sounded so sincere. It sounded like she was actually afraid of the two men. Of the whole coven.

She continued.

"If you're up for it, I know how to keep you safe. But I can't talk for too long. I promise Jacob, I won't let them hurt you. I'm your best bet."

Jake was speechless. Here was this vampire. His supposed mortal enemy trying to help him. And for what? Because she didn't agree with what the Cullens did to people? But she sounded so scared. But so was he.

"I...what do you mean you changed your life style?"

"I'm what my kind call a vegetarian. I only drink animal blood. I know it's not that much better but I couldn't bring myself to kill innocence humans. I never belonged with them. I know it's hard for you to trust someone like me but I'm not like them Jacob. I never was. I didn't ask to be a monster."

Well that was something that Jake didn't even consider when it came to vampires. He didn't deem it possible for someone like Jasper and Edward to remorse. To feel. Especially since they looked at him and Seth as play things. As prey. But this woman. She sounded so different from them. It was clear that she was afraid but that she also wanted to lend a helping hand.

"What's...what's your name?"

"Alice. I don't recall my last name."

"Do you...know about wolves?"

She gasped into the phone to make it more believable. "Y-yes." She stuttered for good measure. "I've had an encounter with them before. A long long time ago. Before you were born I'm sure. But it wasn't with the La Push pack. I'm not going to lie to you. Wolves and I never have gotten along. It's always like that with me. That's why I prefer to be alone. But I never ignore someone in need. If you wish, we could discuss more about how to defeat the Cullens? Jake, I want the same thing you and the wolf pack do. To end them. But I'm just one person. I can't do it alone. But if you do agree to meet me, I ask that you do not bring one of the wolves with you. I know it's a lot to ask but you'll be safe where we're meeting. I have a bad experience with your kind. You haven't phased yet, have you?"

Jacob noticed how timid she sounded. Was this woman even a woman? Or was she a small child?

"No. Not yet anyway. Listen, are you sure it's safe? I mean, I have no idea who you are."

"I'm not allowed on La push land. They won't hesitate to kill me. Just my smell can trigger a wolf to phase. If we do run into trouble, I can protect you. Besides, vampires won't attack in public. We want to be kept a secret. It won't be long. Please Jacob. I just want to help. I can't carry on knowing that they want to harm you. This is the closest thing to humanity I have..."

Jacob looked at his son who was sleeping by his side. He looked away and stared at nothing in particular. Just thinking. Alice seemed like she could really help and she was the only opportunity that presented itself. Sam and the pack didn't have a firm plan yet and Jacob didn't want to be trapped on the reservation for the rest of his life. That wasn't fair to him or his son.

"Okay...Where do we meet?"

Alice sighed, relieved for different reasons than Jake thought.

"Wait. Can you promise me something first?"

Jacob was hesitant at first but asked what she wished.

"Please don't tell the wolves yet. Nothing will stop them from trying to kill me. We can't risk this. And please, bring Seth with you. It's important. Don't tell anyone Jake. I'm begging you."

Jacob felt sorry for this Alice character. Her voice was soft and it sounded like she was frightened. She knew the Cullens. She knew what kind of danger they possessed. She was the answer. She had to be.

"And Jacob?"

"Yes?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't know if you know this but some vampires have gifts. I'll explain more and even share what Jasper and Edward's are when we meet. I'll know if you tell someone. I have the gift to see the future."

"W-wait. What?"

"I can't talk anymore. I must go. I'll text you the address and time. See you there?"

Jacob panicked a bit but nodded before he realized she couldn't see through the phone. "Yes..."

"Thank you Jacob."

The line went dead, leaving Jacob stunned. Gifts? What did that mean exactly?

_Shit. I can't tell Sam about this. Alice seems like my only hope right now._ _It sounded like she needs my help also. I have to do this. Just this once. She'll tell me what I need to know and then we'll have the upper hand. She wants them dead. And so do I..._

* * *

A/N: I wrote this last part over. It was annoying me and I wasted so much time writing it and then just scrapping the whole idea. Any, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I wonder if Jake will turn? Hmm. So many questions...Be safe guys!


	15. Chapter 15:Betrayal

Jacob chuckled into the phone while making Seth his breakfast. "Shut up Sam."

"I'm just saying. I miss you..."

"I literally saw you yesterday."

"That was so long ago! I want you with me. Right by my side. Are you really going to be busy all day?"

"Not all day. If I have time, I'll stop by. Okay?"

"Alright. Are you spending more time with your dad?"

Jacob placed the orange juice back in the fridge, becoming very nervous before speaking. "Yes. We had a talk last night. It was pretty serious." _At least that part isn't a lie._

"Mmm. I understand. Oh. Don't think you're gonna get away with not reading this book. It'll help you cope with everything and give you more information."

Jake sighed. "Fine. I'll read the damn thing. Jesus."

"Nuh uh. You have to promise me Jacob."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Jake, please? Just read it for christ sake."

"If it will stop you and my dad from pestering me than fine. I _promise_."

"Thank you. I've never had so much trouble with any of the pack reading before. God, you are so stubborn."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he tried to fend off Seth who wouldn't let his arm go. "I'm hungry daddy!"

"The only one whose stubborn is this impatient kid. Seth, hold on a minute."

"Daddy! I'm hungry now!"He tugged hard on Jacob's sleeve and stomped his feet.

"I said wait." He said in a stern voice.

Seth pouted and plopped himself down on the kitchen chair.

"What's going on?" Sam asked from the other line.

"Seth's pretty hungry I guess. He won't calm down. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright beautiful. Have a good day."

Jake smiled. "You too Sam." He hung up and placed the phone back on the wall.

"Alright Seth, the f-"

His son made a loud yelp and immediately brought his hand to his chest. Tears poured from his eyes, making Jake rush to his side. "Seth?! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"Ow! Ow!"

"Tell me what happened. Did you hurt your hand?" He tried pulling his arm away but Seth just cried harder.

"I-I burned it!"

Jacob looked back at the stove where he was cooking scrambled eggs. He spotted some of it spilled on the floor and it clicked as to what happened. "Did you try to take some eggs?"

"Y-yes! Daddy! It hurts! It hurts!"

"I told you to wait Seth!" He sighed again and moved to dig inside the freezer. There was an ice pack in the door that he grabbed to press it gently against the teen's blaring red injury. It took a few minutes until he calmed down enough to say he was sorry.

"Come here." Jake hugged his boy close and kissed the top of his head. "You can't touch the stove while it's on. Okay?"

"O-okay."

The older man put Seth on the chair and instructed him to remain still while he finished cooking. He pressed the cool object on his sensitive skin. "Hold it here until the pain goes away. It'll take some time."

Seth only nodded and waited this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was acting very rowdy as Jake got him dressed to go and meet Alice, something that made Jacob nervous only because Sam was out of the loop. But he promised himself that he would tell him as soon as he got back. How would the Alpha get mad at Jacob if he brought back with him a plan and the upper-hand on the Cullens?

Seth twisted out of his grey striped sweater for the third time and crawled away from his dad who was only get more irritated. He kept checking his phone, wondering if it was wise to text the vampire before he left. But he decided against it. If she was scared of her 'brothers' finding out about their meetup, then it was too risky for him to message her.

"Seth. Come on, we have to go." His son shook his head and whined, trying to hide under the bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jacob grabbed the teen and plopped him on the bed, trying to hold him still enough to put his clothes on. "Seth, please. We don't have anymore time to waste." He practically wrestled with the boy until Jake picked him up and carried him in the hallway.

"Where ya going?" Billy asked as he wheeled past Jake.

"Just gotta run some errands. I'll be back later. Love ya dad." He bent down and hugged the man close before stepping outside. Billy was surprised but he could feel his heart warming up when his son said those last words.

Jacob settled into his truck and glanced at Seth's bandaged hand. It didn't seem to bother the boy anymore like it did half an hour ago. In fact, he hadn't complained at all when the two of them went back and forth with one another.

"How's your hand baby?"

Seth squeezed his wolf tight and played with it's ear before answering. "It doesn't hurt anymore..." He mumbled.

"Really? Can you show me at the next light?"

"Yes."

Jacob slowed his car down once the light turned red heading towards Forks and instructed his son to let him take the bandaging off. Unraveling it, he was shocked to see that Seth's once red hand was back to it's usual tanned skin. It wasn't that long ago that he had burned himself. He raised an eyebrow and lightly pressed on it but Seth didn't respond. He was busy looking out the window and repeating the words playing through the radio to himself. He did it again but still no reaction. "It doesn't hurt at all?"

Seth shook his head. Jake let his hand go and slipped the bandage in his pocket, quickly placing his hand back on the wheel before the car behind him honked in annoyance at his slow pace.

"I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore. Pretty fast healer huh?"

The teen said nothing as he hummed lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob bit down on his lip, a nervous habit of his as his leg shook up and down. He scanned the area, looking for a parking spot. His heart wouldn't stop beating against his chest the minute he passed the "Welcome To Forks" sign when leaving the reservation. He had no idea what this women looked like. He expected a pale faced female with long black hair covering her face, bright red lip stick and dark red eyes. But based on what him and Alice had talked about on the phone, she had golden ones from being a "vegetarian".

The Native man clutched the steering wheel hard as he put the truck in park. Alice wanted to make him comfortable, agreeing to meet in the middle of an outlet mall where there'd be plenty of people wandering around. He looked back at his son, contemplating whether or not to leave him behind in the car or take him with. But who knows what Seth would do by himself in here? At least if he went, he'd be with Jake. He sighed and stopped the engine. "Come on bud. If you can behave, maybe I'll get you something from here okay?"

"Are we going to see Sam, daddy?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no not yet. Later though." His son looked dissapointed as he frowned. "Wh-what about Paul?"

Jacob pursed his lips but shook his head. "No. We're actually meeting someone new. Her name is Alice."

Seth was confused. "Okay..."

"Come on. She's waiting for us."

Seth unbuckled his seat-belt and followed after his dad who took his hand and led him to the middle of the outlet. He looked around, not sure exactly who he was looking for. But a small figure caught his eye as it stood and tried to grab his attention from her seat at a picnic table. She wasn't that far. He tried to make-out her face the more he drew closer to her. From what he could tell, she had short pixie-like hair and pale skin. Somewhat similar to what he imagined but not quite. And just like she said, her eyes were a beautiful gold that drew him in almost immediately. He couldn't stop staring at them.

"Jacob! Hello." Her voice sounded like a child's. It was whimsical and soft. She was tiny too. Jake instantly thought of only one thing the minute she spoke.

_Is she suppose to be a vampire? A bloodsucker? She looks so innocent. I doubt she could even hurt me._

He suddenly didn't feel so afraid as before. He almost smirked at the thought of her small hands trying to punch him or something.

"Hey, uh, Alice."

She smiled with her pearly white teeth. Her lipstick wasn't red as he pictured it to be but more of a plum color. It matched her outfit to a T. She bent down to Seth's level who clung to his father. "What an absolute cutie. Hello." She gave a small wave but the teen looked away.

"Don't mind him. He's probably nervous to be meeting a new face."

"Oh yes. I heard he's autistic. We could go inside somewhere if it would make him more comfortable?"

Jacob looked around, scanning just how many people there were. "No, that's alright. It's not too bad right now." He squeezed Seth's hand.

"No problem. We can always go in if it becomes too much."

Jake smiled. "Thank you."

"Go ahead, sit. Oh! Are you hungry? I could order something for you?"

"Oh no, that's alright. We ate before coming here."

She nodded and smiled again, placing her folded hands under her chin. It was a little weird how she stared at Jacob and once in awhile, Seth too. Her eyes sparkled longingly. It made him feel insecure and blush.

"You're very handsome."

"Oh. Thank you. You're um, very beautiful..."

_Okay. This is fucking awkward._

She only hummed and glanced at Seth who wouldn't look her in the eye. "Did I mention how cute he is?"

"...yeah." Jacob laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just start spewing out stuff." She sat up straight. "Anyway, we're here to discuss something serious. I won't hold you here long. I have to get going soon anyhow. So, how would you like to start?"

Jacob looked down at his son who at the moment, was anything but interested in their conversation. "Uh, Alice?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Are you sure it's important for Seth to be here? I mean, he doesn't know..." He said lowly.

"Well, he doesn't have to listen exactly. I'm sure it would just confuse him. Hey, do you have any earbuds? Actually, as a matter of fact, I know you do. Pull them out please?"

Jacob looked at her strangely. "How do you k-"

She tapped her temple and winked. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Oh...yeah." Jake had almost forgotten about her _gift_. As she had called it.

He quickly dug around in his jacket pocket and placed them in Seth's ear who sat up with excitement. He loved music and would often either repeat or sing the words to himself when listening. Just like he did in the car. Jake smirked and connected the earbuds to his phone and let Seth play around with his playlist and games.

"See? Perfect. You're such a sweet dad." Alice commented.

"Thank you. Um, so...about Edward and Jasper? What...are their plans?" The atmosphere changed between the two. Alice no longer smiled, something that didn't seem to suite her character well.

This was the tricky part. She had to make sure Jacob stayed on her side.

"The coven is big. Well, bigger than other covens. Half of them would take on your kind. The other half would break the treaty and follow you and your son's scent. Jasper and Edward would stay behind to fight in order for the rest to sneak through the reservation while the pack is distracted. Jasper has a lot of training in combat. I'm not sure of the wolves. But, I've come up with my own plan to protect you." She gave him a small smile and placed her cold hand on Jake's, making him flinch a little.

"I'm not sure what you'll think about this but I know where to keep you and Seth away from the chaos. I also know how to mask your scents so they'll have no idea where to even start. Plus, my gift will surely come in handy. We'll figure something out with the wolves. I can inform them what will happen and fight against the Cullens."

Jacob nodded, squeezing Seth close to his side. "Th-thank you Alice. I can't thank you enough. God..." He was at a lost for words. So the Cullens were just going to attack? It seemed risky and brutal.

Jake moved his hand away and focused on the ground beneath his feet. This was...hard. His life was in danger. Him and Seth's.

That's when the tears started. He turned away from his son but he had already seen them. "...Daddy?" Seth pulled the earbuds out and grabbed his father's arm, pulling at it. Jacob sniffled and quickly wiped at his eyes before turning to his son. But he couldn't hide his blotched skin.

"Daddy. What's wrong?" Seth pushed the phone away and tried to sit in Jacob's lap and wrap his arms around his father's neck. Jake hugged him close while Alice watched, fascinated at their dynamic.

"I love you. I just want you to be okay." Jake ran his fingers through Seth's hair.

"I'm okay daddy. I feel fine." Seth rubbed his cheek against Jacob's.

"I know baby."

Alice waited patiently until the pair pulled away from one another. Jake fixed himself before he spoke.

"I'm s-"

"No need to apologize Jacob." She held up a hand and smiled. "If you're up for it, do you wanna get comfortable at my hideout?" She rubbed at her arm nervously. "I'm not exactly sure how long you'll be there but I was thinking you can at least see it first. What do you say?"

Jacob chewed his lip. "I mean, I guess." He shrugged. It would be nice to see where he and Seth would be staying at for however long.

"Excellent. Mind if we take my car? It has more room anyway."

"Okay." Jake stood and grabbed Seth, putting his earbuds and phone in his pocket.

"You can ask me anything you want on the way. But make it quick. With the way I drive, we'll be there sooner than you think." She winked and skipped past him. Jacob gave her a strange look but followed after her.

"Nice car." He commented as he got in the front after buckling Seth in.

"Why thank you." Alice beamed as she started her yellow Porsche.

Jake gripped the door handle the minute they started moving. "Woah! Alice! Slow down!"

"Don't worry Jake, the cops are way too slow to catch up."

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

The vampire never missed a beat as she turned her head, eyes completely off the road.

"I don't know if you heard but vampires have super speed. I'm basically a blur on the streets."

"What the fuck?! Are you sure we're not gonna crash?!"

"One hundred percent sure! So, go ahead. Ask me anything."

Jacob breathed heavily, trying to get his heart rate down. He couldn't even make out where they were going.

"U-um...you said you can see the future right? Well, how does it work?"

"Easy. I usually black out and when that happens, a vision of the future appears. Except the future can have many possibilities."

"Huh. That sounds cool. Oh! You said uh...Edward and Jasper have gifts too?"

"Yes. Edward can read minds."

"What? So...he can read my mind?"

"Yup."

"And Seth's?"

"Yup."

"So...he's been reading my mind since we met?"

Alice shrugged. "Most likely..."

Jacob didn't know how to feel about that. It made him shiver though. "That's not too comforting. My thoughts are private for a reason. Like anybody else's. I can't imagine the embarrassing things I've thought of." He shook his head, trying to clear away the memory.

"Yeah. It is a bit strange. Not really a power I'd want to have. But anyway, Jasper has the ability to control your emotions."

Jake whipped his head towards her. "What? What kind of power is that? Wait, did he use that on me before?!"

"I'm not sure. He could have. Jasper can feel any emotion you're going through but control it also."

"So he can make you really scared or something?"

"He could, yes."

Jacob glanced back at Seth to see how his son was doing and wondering if either vampire ever used their ability on him before.

Seth rocked back and forth in his seat, listening deeply to the music playing in his ear, obviousl to the conversation taking place.

Jake turned back to the front. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can I text or call Sam now? Let him know what's going on?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and stepped on the break harshly, nearly flinging the two humans from their seats. Seth let out a shriek and Jacob grunted when his seatbelt dug in his chest, trying to keep him still so he wouldn't go through the windshield.

"Fuck. Alice?" He looked over at the woman, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"We're home. Pass me your phone." She held her hand out.

Jacob glared at her. "Alice! You nearly killed us! Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"Shut the fuck up. And give me your phone." Her voice became dark and menacing to his ears. Jake looked into her golden eyes which were starting to look a little jarring. It wasn't so much gold anymore but a mixture with red added to it. "Alice? Your...your e-eyes?"

"Just give me the phone Jacob."

"I-I don't have it...Seth does. Just let m-"

In a quick flash of movement, Alice reached behind Jake's seat and snatched the phone from the boy's hand.

"Hey!" Seth screamed at her but went silent when the pixie-like woman crushed the device with her bare hands. Jacob was in shock as he stared at her. He suddenly felt fearful, his heart dropping to his stomach, giving him a nauseating feeling that grew worse.

"A-alice. Please. _Don't_." He warned her. Just like that, everything changed.

"Too late." She said lowly, not moving an inch. Her head was down, blocking her face. Jacob shook in fear. His heart thudded loudly.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you lie?!" He smacked his fists on the dashboard, startling Seth who watched the two, the earbuds on the seat next to him, forgotten.

Alice said nothing.

"Where are we?" For the first time, Jake looked at his surroundings. He saw trees but nothing else. Not even a building in sight.

"Why did we stop here?" He asked. But again, the vampire was like a statue. She was silent.

He just looked over her body and said nothing.

"D-daddy?"

A loud noise made both humans jump as the sound was very close.

Jacob immediately turned to see what had made the noise in the first place.

"Fuck...fuck."

A familiar pale face stood by the window on his side. The figure pointed down, indicating for Jacob to roll down his window but he didn't dare move. It was Alice who complied by pressing a button. Jacob wanted so bad to hit her.

"Hello Jacob." Edward drawled out with his sultry voice.


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped

AN: I wanna thank Twin68 for always leaving a review. You're awesome! And don't worry! There will be a happy ending. I just need drama first. Anyway, as soon as I'm done posting one chapter, I usually try to get to work on the next. It may take a few days but I want to take my time so this story comes out the way I want it. Just know that I'm working as fast as I can for you guys! Also, WARNING! From here on out, things can get disturbing. Sensitive topics will happen but I will try to warn you guys first!

* * *

Jacob pulled Seth against him and looked towards Jasper who grinned and led them all deeper in the forest. Alice and Edward were behind them, never taking their eyes off the pair. Jake wanted to make a run for it. He wanted to fight back and show that he wasn't afraid. But he was. Like he'd never been before. Vampires had him and his son. Their mortal enemy.

Something hard like stone dug itself in his back, making him flinch and shriek. "Ah!" He instinctively turned around.

"Don't be a dumbass. Running won't help you. Besides, any move you try to make, I'm always one step ahead of you. It's not worth embarrassing yourself over." Edward rolled his eyes, annoyed. Jacob glared at him, wishing he could ease the pain of being pinched on the back.

"Why do you want us? Can't you just take me?"

Jasper snorted and stopped. "You really think we're gonna let you go now?"

"You can do whatever you're gonna do to me. But there's no reason to hurt Seth. He's just a kid."

Jasper tried to hide his smirk but ended up laughing in the human's face. "You think there's a reason to hurt either of you? Jacob, we don't care. This is what we do. You can be the worst person or the best. It doesn't matter. Besides, it's way more fun with little Seth here." The blonde man used his speed to stand in front of them both, making them gasp in unison.

Seth was confused. Very confused. He had no idea what he was experiencing. Red eyes, super speed, being taken into the woods...it was all frustrating yet it scared him. Worse than when his momma and daddy would argue. He watched as the blonde scary man leaned in close to lick at his neck.

"No! Stop!" Jake pulled Seth away, ready to punch Jasper in the face.

Jasper only chuckled and stood up. "Like I said, nothings off limits. You'll learn that soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you stop whining?" Sam shouted.

Paul pouted as he followed after his alpha. He wouldn't stop moaning about not being with his imprint until patrol was over. It aggravated the pack during patrol, making Embry snap at Paul's tail till he stopped.

"My heart hurts..."

"Paul! Stop following me home!"

"But if you're expecting Jake than Seth will be there too. I miss the little guy..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to see more of you now."

"Hey, it's not like I want to spend all my time with you either. Just Seth. Can you call Jacob? That way he can be on his way by the time we get there."

Sam sighed. "Whatever." He pulled out his phone and dialed his imprint's number. He couldn't wait to hear the sexy voice on the other end. The minute he placed the device to his ear though is when Paul decided to catch up and lean in close. "Will you move?!"

"I wanna talk to Seth!"

"It's not even done ringing yet!" He pushed his pack mate back and waited until Jake picked up, but he was left listening to the robotic female voice telling him to leave a message instead. "Damn. He must be busy." He decided to leave a text asking if Jacob was busy and if not, he was welcome to come over and of course bring Seth along. Paul huffed by his side and stomped his feet much like a child who didn't get what he wanted.

"Bullshit. Well let me know if he answers." He patted Sam's back and jogged towards his own house.

"Thank God." He muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's feet ached the more they walked until dawn drew. He was surprised that Seth didn't complain the whole way but he could tell that it still bothered his son based on his frown and whimpering. But other than that he hadn't said a word since Jasper invaded his space. He wouldn't let Jake's hand go.

"Look ahead." Edward said behind them, reading both of their minds.

Jacob immediately did so. "Huh?"

_Is this their house? Thought it would be way bigger than this little cottage..._

"This is where you will be staying for now on actually." Edward smirked, walking past the two and pulling a small silver key from his pocket to open the white wooden door.

"Uh..."

"I know. It's not exactly what you were thinking. But it's less suspicious than an abandoned building or something of the like. Go ahead. Step into your new home." His red eyes gleamed at his words. He stepped aside with Alice and Jasper watching the pair slowly take a few steps inside the oddly beautiful cottage. The outside had a modern look to it with the sleek wood and slanted roof. Orange lights spilled out from almost every window.

"Woah." Jacob couldn't help but stare in awe at how neat and gorgeous everything looked. There was an upstairs that led to who knew where. A book shelf built into the wall of the second floor was filled with either music, papers or books. A huge stone fire place with an even bigger mirror on top faced them. A basket with loads of logs sat next to it. A glass table held small knickknacks like marble coasters with names scrawled into them. A crystal quarts tree with other rocks attached to the branches. A white tray with golden handles and a decorative owl that Seth reached for until Alice smacked at his hand. He quickly drew it back and pressed himself against his father, nearly crying from the heavy stone-like slap.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that. He's just curious." Jacob nearly barked at the woman.

Alice shrugged and danced around the coffee table. "Well maybe if you taught him some manners than I wouldn't have to do such things. It took me forever to design this place. I can tell it was worth it though by the look on your face." She sounded smug as she sat herself down on one of the grey couches with white fluffy throw pillows.

Jacob bit down on his tongue, not wanting to get on her bad side or any of them for that matter. He rubbed at Seth's hand and wrapped an arm around the small boy. He glanced over at the kitchen and the marble countertops with a silver fridge that clearly matched the living room. "Kind of nice for a prison." He sneered.

"Would you rather a dungeon? We can definitely make that happen." Jasper hissed out from his spot behind them. Jake only glared.

"Come on. You can't seriously keep us here. Just let us go. Or even Seth. I'll stay and do whatever you want. I don't care if you kill me. But this isn't a way to live. Just let Seth go. That's all I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't care. No one does. You can beg all you want but nothing is going to change for either of you. Now be good little boys and go wash up. Bathroom is upstairs." Edward instructed, cutting Jacob off. They exchanged looks with Jacob balling his fist, wanting to just clock the vampire in the jaw but there was no point unless he wanted to hurt himself.

"Fucking bullshit." He mumbled, turning away to climb up the stairs but a hard force landed itself against his cheek, knocking him back into the wall where he fell on the carpeted floor. He could feel Seth's body landing on his own and the scream he let out the minute he landed. Jake tried to sit up to see what was wrong with his son but the pain was unbearable, causing him to press his hand against his cheek. The sudden blow to the face nearly made him blackout. He opened his eyes to see Edward standing above him.

"Guess you didn't know about vampire hearing huh? Any noise you make, we'll always be able to listen. So I suggest you keep your pretty little mouth shut while we're around. Get up." He ordered. Jacob whimpered but carefully moved Seth off him so he could stand. Without even looking at it, he could feel a bruise spreading on his face. "You alright Seth?" He asked.

The teen looked up at his dad and sniffled, rubbing at his eyes to clear the tears away. He sprained his wrist when falling but kept it to himself as he nodded. "A-are you okay Daddy?" He asked, spotting the purplish-red mark on his father's tanned skin.

"I'm f-fine." He grabbed the teen's arm and quickly led them upstairs before Edward decided to hit him again for moving too slow.

"Don't take too long now. I'm making dinner." Alice shouted after them, beaming wide as if this was some type of family vacation. He looked at her but jumped when he spotted Jasper following after them until they reached the bathroom door. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just making sure you get to your destination."

"We're _fine_." He spit out. Jasper shrugged and grinned.

"Only making sure you and the little one don't need assistance."

Jake could feel his own face heating up with anger at such comment. "I'm sure we'll manage just fine, pervert."

"Giving each other nicknames now are we? I'm flattered." He winked and ran his thumb across Seth's lips, almost earning himself a black eye from Jacob, if such a thing was possible.

"Don't be upset Jake. I won't watch. Yet." He winked again and sped away, making Seth jump at the sudden movement.

"Come on." Jacob rushed him inside the bathroom and immediately shut the door behind them. He went over to the shower and played with the knobs until he got the right temperature. "Take your clothes off."

Seth stood there, not comfortable in doing what his father asked. Jacob looked over at him. "Come on Seth. Hurry and take them off."

"I...I don't want to. Daddy, can we please leave? I wanna go home. Please Daddy. I th-thought we were going to see Sam? You said so...I-I want Sam daddy. Sam and Paul. Please!" He started crying, not understanding that their lives were on the line if they didn't play along. If they didn't do what the Cullens wanted.

Nothing made sense. These people, whatever they were, weren't normal. Seth figured that out from the beginning.

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat and fought back the tears that burned his eyes. He went over to Seth and hugged him. "W-we can't. Not now Seth. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of his head and squeezed him hard while the teen sobbed into Jake's chest. Jacob wished so bad for Sam to be here with them. Protecting them both. Even Paul. He didn't give a shit who showed up at the moment. Hell, Bella could burst right through the door and he would be forever thankful to her. Jump into her arms even. Whatever. But being trapped here with vampires? How would they ever escape?

_Sam...I'm really sorry. So sorry...I messed up bad. I want you to know that I'm sorry._

He knew Edward was reading his thoughts but he didn't care at the moment. It was his own fault that everything was happening. He failed at being a son. At being a husband. At being a friend and at whatever he and Sam were starting to become...and now at being a father. He thought he had at least gotten that right. Was it always meant to happen this way? Was he just vampire food now? A plaything? What was the point in meeting Sam again? At having that little bit of hope after all the years of torture he endured? Now he would have to endure a different form of torture. But not only him. His child too.

_God. To be in Sam's arms again. _

Sam was all he wanted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam scrolled through social media for the hundredth time that night, clearly bored and in need of Jacob. He didn't want to seem too clingy but Jake hadn't sent anything back since he texted and called him.

He waited for three hours and still nothing. Was Jake really that busy? What was he doing? So many questions of what his imprint could be up to rolled around in his mind, making him groan.

_Fuck it. I'm calling Billy. Maybe Jacob will answer._

He looked for the house number on his cellphone and impatiently waited until he heard a gruff voice pick up.

"Hey Sam." It was Billy on the other end, slightly disappointing the alpha.

"Hey Billy. Jake with you?"

"Ah of course. Why would you want to bother with my old ass?" The old man joked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I haven't heard from him since this morning. Should I be worried?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm. This whole time I thought he was with you. He never told me where he was going so I have no idea. I'll give him a call. Don't worry Sam, he's probably just busy. Maybe him and Seth are spending the day together. I'll let you know if he answers or shows up okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Billy." He hung up and sighed, scrolling through his and Jake's last messages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are. Hungry?" Edward announced as he stood at the end of the stairs, his hand stretched out and waiting for Jacob to take. The Native gave him a strange look but didn't object as he carefully took the vampires stone cold hand. It made him shiver and gasp when Edward squeezed and rubbed Jake's own hand. "Hm. You're warm." He commented.

"Uh...y-yeah. Hey!"

Edward used his unnatural speed to grab at Seth's hand this time, doing the same thing but letting go much quicker than before. "Hm. A little warmer than your father's. Come, let's have dinner." He led them both to the kitchen island and served a plate of pasta with shrimp and alfredo sauce to them both. Jacob glanced around the room, spotting Jasper grinning in the corner with his arms crossed and Alice leaning against the counter, watching the pair eat with her red eyes bright and wide. Jake was creeped out and almost missed his mouth while she stared. "What?" He couldn't help but ask.

The fairy-like woman giggled. "I find you fascinating is all."

"What? Never seen someone eat before? Didn't you use to do it?" He asked, annoyed. Alice gave him a look that made him even more uncomfortable. He swallowed and tried to change the subject. Apparently mentioning vampires past life was a sensitive topic.

"Uh...your eyes. How did you get them to change earlier?" A flash of Alice's pale face in the car ran through his mind. He remembered her once shiny golden eyes practically melt away to reveal her red blood ones. It was scary and unnerving. Did vampires have the ability to change their appearance too? What else could they do? And better yet, what_ couldn't _they do?

Alice smiled, showing off her slight fangs. "Contacts. The venom in my eyes eventually break the material down. That's why I had to hurry in bringing you here." She sounded proud of herself, even sitting up straighter.

Jacob played with his fork and looked away, watching his son instead. Jasper had let them borrow some of his own clothes. Of course they didn't fit Seth, being way too big and baggy but he only wore a long sleeve shirt that went past his knees. It reminded Jacob of when they had slept over at Sam's.

Sam. He missed the man so much. He tried not to think about never seeing him again as the thought made his chest tight. It hurt.

_Just forget it for now. Don't think about it. It's too...painful..._

Jake rubbed Seth's back to comfort the boy who hesitantly took a bite out of a shrimp.

"So...what's your plan exactly? What are we, your pets now?"

Jasper chuckled and stepped forward. "Something like that. For now at least." The blonde man reached forward and touched Jake's chest, making the other flinch. "You're hurting. A lot. Missing someone?" He tilted his head, frowning a bit. Jacob blushed and stayed still, not saying anything. The tears wanted to fall.

"Sam. Sam Uley. His dog lover." Edward used quotation marks at the end, causing Jacob to glare at him.

"He's a wolf."

"Same damn thing. A mutt. Hurry and eat." Edward sneered.

Jasper had his focus on Seth now, trying to feel what the teen was feeling. What he got was anxious and scared. Not really surprising. Yet his heart ached too. Like Jake's. He walked over to him. "Missing Sam too?" He asked.

Seth looked up and nodded slowly. "And Paul." Jasper raised his eyebrows at that.

"Paul? Who is that?"

"He's...my friend."

"Seth." Jake warned, not wanting to give out too much information about the wolves.

Jasper put his hand up. "Jacob, please. Your manners. Shut the fuck up. No ones talking to you."

Jake squeezed the fork in his hand. "Seth. Don't." He warned. Jasper glared at him.

"Mind your business Jacob."

"Seth is my business! Leave him alone."

"You just never learn." He raised his hand, making Jacob brace for impact but it never came. Edward pushed his brother's hand down.

"Let me. Jake, come upstairs. Let's chat."

"What? No. I'm not leaving Seth here with this monster."

"It's not an option." Edward moved next to Jake and gripped his shoulder tight. "Let's go before I make you. Heads up. You might get whiplash in the process."

Jacob glanced back at his son and then the bronzed haired man in front of him. "F-fine." Just like Edward had told him, he didn't have a choice. He sat up and followed after the vampire, looking back at Seth who was answering Jasper's questions.

_Damnit._

Jacob examined the room that he guessed him and Seth would be staying in. Like the rest of the cottage, it was beautiful. The huge bed in the middle looked inviting despite the situation he was in. The theme was yellow and white with silk curtains hanging from the ceiling to make a canopy. A cherry wood desk sat on the other side of the bed. Light blue walls surrounded them.

Edward moved past him, sitting down on the bed and patting the empty space next to him.

"Sit."

Jake took a deep breath and walked over, choosing to sit as far away from Edward as he could. But the vampire chuckled and indicated with his finger to move closer. Jacob sighed and complied, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"Such a good boy you are." Edward smiled and ran his pale fingers through Jake's ink black hair.

"I'm...i'm not a dog."

"Yes. I know. But you are cute like one." His finger lightly touched Jacob's bruised cheek, making the Native flinch and hiss in pain.

"Tell me Jake. What do you like about Sam?"

"Uh...Sam?"

"Yes."

"Um..." Jacob closed his eyes as Edward kept touching different parts of his face. Like his eyelids, lips and nose. "I-I can't concentrate."

"My apologies." Edward placed his hands in his lap. "Proceed."

"Uh...okay. Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna hurt him?"

"Maybe. If he wants to break the treaty and take what's mine."

"What?! What are you talking about? I'm not yours! Jesus! You fucking kidnapped me!" He stood, balling his fist. "How long do you think this is going to last?! You can't keep us here forever! What do you even want?!"

Edward stood in front of Jacob's face. "Watch your tone! I can snap your neck right here!" He gripped Jake's throat and squeezed, making the other gasp.

"D-don't! I'm-I'm sorry!"

That made the vampire grin and let Jacob go who was gasping for air.

"Do you remember the day you went out grocery shopping?"

Jacob swallowed a few times and coughed, glancing Edward's way. He said nothing as he watched the pale man.

"That was the first time I saw you. Before we met in the store."

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Jacob's voice was scratchy.

"Jasper and I saw you and your son leaving the reservation. We were out hunting. You're lucky I was there to stop him from killing the two of you right then and there. It was tempting you know. I mean, you do smell delicious. If it wasn't for me you and Seth would be a rotting corpse by now. I convinced him to wait."

"So you convinced him to kidnap us?"

"Sort of. Would you rather be dead?"

Jake moved himself back on the bed. "I'm not afraid to die." He rubbed his throat.

"Ah I see. But you care if Seth dies, yes?"

Those words made Jacob's stomach drop but he nodded slowly. "Of course." He shook a little but tried to put on a brave face for his only child.

Edward hummed to himself and leaned back against the wall of the bed. "Interesting. Jake-"

"Edward." Jacob interrupted this time, looking the vampire right in the eyes. The bronzed haired man raised an eyebrow. He stayed quiet as Jacob spoke.

"You keep asking about me but I want to know more about you." This made Edward sit up, intrigued.

"You won't be able to communicate with Sam or anyone else for that matter. Why bother getting my secrets if there's no use to having the information?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm bored is all." He crossed his arms. Edward grinned.

"Bored huh? I can fix that." Using his vampire speed, Edward placed Jacob on his back with him on top. He wouldn't be giving out anything about himself.

Jake breathed heavily, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Edward could hear and feel it as he leaned in close. "You're making me so hungry." He purred in the human's ear, giving it a lick. "Fuck. Just the taste of you is making me horny." He licked at Jake's neck this time, sucking lightly.

Jacob gasped and squirmed underneath the man. He whined and tried to move his head away. "Woah! St-stop." He whispered, barely audible but Edward heard him perfectly fine.

"Why? Confused of your own sexuality?"

"Wh-what? No!" Jacob thrashed a little, wanting to break free but he knew it would never work. "Please get off. I-I'm not comfortable."

"Shhh." Edward leaned in closer, staring Jacob in the eye. "Mmmm. You smell delicious. Do you know how lucky you are?"

Jake held his breath.

"You're lucky I can control myself." He sniffed his hair and nibbled gently on his full lips. "So tasty, my little pet."

_No..._

* * *

AN: Sooooo...Did you like it? Hate it?! Don't hate it please! I'm like super sensitive...


	17. Chapter 17: Tears

Sam huffed as he made himself breakfast. It was the next day and he still hadn't heard from Jacob.

_Is he ignoring me? Why is he ignoring me? Did I do something? Did someone tell him something? Did they lie about me? Did Jake change his m-?!_

"FUCK!" The alpha screamed as the glass he was holding shattered from his inhuman grip. The shards fell on the ground, scattering about as Sam ripped a paper towel off the roll and bent to pick them up. He hissed a little as he tossed the garbage and ran cold water on his injured bloody hand. He watched as the crimson liquid spun around in the sink until the drain eventually swallowed it down with water.

Sam knew that the wound would start healing itself soon. But nothing felt as worse as the absent feeling in his chest. Nothing could keep his attention for long unless it had to do with Jacob.

_I should have told him sooner. I should have kissed him sooner. I should have been honest from the beginning. I should have shown him how much I care about him. Is that it? Am I being the distant one? Am I not giving Jake what he needs?_

The wolf stopped what he was doing and looked around the kitchen. Eggs were busy cooking on the stove while the bacon sizzled in the toaster oven. He took a deep breath and decided to finish. He would go to Billy's and surprise Jake. Show him that he was always there no matter what.

He hurried with the food and ate while he packed a pair of clothes. Going in wolf form was the fastest way to any place. No traffic and it always made a shifter feel free and alive.

He stepped outside and stripped in the backyard, tying his clothes to his ankle and phasing on the spot. It was easier to turn when your imprint was on your mind. His wolf practically howled at the thought and ran straight to Jacob.

_I'm coming Jake._

As the huge black wolf sped off into the woods, another brown and tan wolf followed his lead. Paul had waited around all night, having no issue sleeping in the forest. He and the rest of the pack had done it a bunch of times before. It was where they felt at peace. It urked him when Jacob didn't show up with Seth last night. It wasn't fair. Jake could show up whenever he wanted and see Sam but he had to wait for permission just to see Seth. It wasn't like the small teen could take off whenever he wanted.

Paul sniffed Sam's familiar scent and raced after the wolf. Neither of the two had patrol so if his alpha was going to see Jacob, then he would tag along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob tried pushing Edward off him but it was like pushing against a wall. He didn't even budge. "Wait! Wait!" He tried to stall, moving his head back and forth while the vampire nipped at the Native's throat.

_"What?" _Edward snarled, annoyed that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"I...I wanna know what it's like. Being a vampire I mean. You said you thought about turning me into one. Well I wanna know what it's like..." He hesitated, not at all interested in what it was like being the undead.

Edward raised an eyebrow and studied Jake's handsome face, reading into his thoughts. They were jumbled around. He only caught on to a few things like himself and his siblings with their fangs out, Seth helpless downstairs, Jake fighting off the vampire as if such a thing was possible and, ugh. Sam being on top of Jacob instead of him. It was like he was trying to block Edward completely and replace him with the mutt. How dare he. The vampire took great offense to that and smacked Jacob across the face.

Jake let out a grunt and whimpered. He already had a bruise on the left side of his face. Now he would have a matching one on the right. A vampire's hit was heavy and stone-like. The blow alone nearly knocked him out.

"You're his little bitch. What does he even do for you?!" Edward screamed.

Jacob breathed heavily and shook with fear. "Wh-who?"

"Sam you idiot! That's all you ever think about!"

"H-he's always there f-for me and-"

Edward laughed. "Always there for you? Is that so? Tell me Jacob. Where is he now? Hm?"

Jake bit down on his lip. "He doesn't know that I'm missing..."

"Sure he doesn't. Keep telling that to yourself Jacob. Whatever makes you feel better. Ugh. You disgust me sometimes."

"What...what do you mean?"

Edward pushed himself off Jake. "I mean your thoughts. You're always stuck on that fucking mutt. I wish I can shut them off." He sneered.

"Well then get out of my head."

Edward gripped the front of Jake's shirt and growled in the man's face. "I just said I want to turn this curse off."

"Sorry! Let me go!" The Native struggled under Edward's grasp.

"If I didn't have the least bit of control, I'd drain you till you were nothing!" The eldest of the siblings grabbed Jacob's hair and tugged till he got off the bed and dragged him to the door.

"OW! HEY!" He kicked and screamed, trying to reach out and grab at anything that was in arms length. If Edward didn't stop pulling then Jacob was going to lose a good chunk of his hair. He decided that it was better to stop fighting against the vampire, but it didn't hurt any less.

Seth who was answering all of Jasper's questions, focused his attention on his dad's screams for help. "Daddy!" He hopped on his feet but the blonde man stopped him from going any further by holding onto the teen's arm.

Edward finally released Jake who hissed in pain and rubbed at his burning scalp. He wanted to cry and couldn't help but doing so. He wanted to reassure his son who looked worried and scared for him but he couldn't ignore the searing discomfort he felt at the moment.

"Please. Not in front o-"

Edward didn't wait for the Native to finish as he gave a swift kick to his ribs, sending Jacob down the stairs. Seth screamed for his father and fought against Jasper who had no problem holding the boy still.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He tried to tug his arm away harder, wanting the vampire to let go. "Daddy!" Jasper rolled his eyes and decided to let Seth run to Jake who wasn't moving. It didn't matter what the teen did. Nothing would help. But as he released the boy's arm, Seth fell on the hardwood floor. It didn't stop him though as he scrambled off the ground and ran over to Jacob. "Daddy?! Daddy wake up." Tears fell from his eyes just at the sight of Jake's bruised and beaten up face. He turned to Edward who looked down at the weak human. "Y-you hurt my daddy! I wanna leave! I want Paul! I want Sam!" He whined, driving Edward crazy with his whining.

"How about instead you shut your fucking mouth?! Jasper, will you please get your pet?" He indicated to Seth who clung to Jake. He shook his head and snuggled against his dad's side.

Jasper smirked and was next to Seth in mere seconds, picking the small boy up. "No! No!" He kicked at the air and thrashed around. The blonde wasn't phased as he took Seth and flung him on the couch, making him hit the arm rest that dug itself into his stomach. He whimpered and drew in a deep breath.

"It's alright little one. Daddy's just napping." He gripped Seth's chin and made the teen look him in his blood red eyes.

"N-no he's not." Seth wasn't dumb. Far from it. He didn't like Jasper as is but he hated when the pale man talked down to him. Autism doesn't equal stupid. His dad told him that all the time.

He glared daggers at Jasper. Whoever these..._people _were, had hurt his dad, had kidnapped them and hurt him too. It wasn't fair! He remembered what his father had told him earlier in the bathroom. That they couldn't leave. They had to stay here. But it wasn't safe.

Seth wanted to say something to Jasper. To hit the blonde man. But he was too scared. There was something _off _about these three strangers.

Jasper could feel what Seth was feeling. Terror, sadness and anger. He chuckled to himself and grabbed the boy's hand. "See these perfectly functioning fingers you have here?"

Seth slowly nodded.

"Don't you want your fingers to stay this way?"

Seth nodded again. Not really sure what else to say.

"Then you better get use to listening to me if you don't want them broken. It'll be way too easy." Jasper growled, squeezing the teens fingers rather hard. "Now be a good boy and hold still."

Seth whimpered but did as told. He stared at Jasper who smiled wickedly and slowly raised his own hand to caress the boy's soft face. It was warm to the touch. Something that the vampire had lost so many years ago. He wanted so bad to know what it was like again.

Jasper looked into Seth's chocolate brown eyes and scanned the details of the iris and pupil. He himself had blue eyes before turning but they were still beautiful.

His hand rubbed at the Native's cheek down to his tender lips. Unlike his own which were rock solid, Seth's was the exact opposite. He would glance over at his unconscious father now and again and dig his fingernails into the couch cushion. An obvious nervous habit along with squeezing his legs together. But Jasper just found it all the more intriguing.

"You certainly are a looker." The blonde man commented, confusing the younger one who wasn't sure what he meant.

Seth continued to stay still and focus his attention either on the floor beneath his feet or his dad who he wished would wake up and hug him close.

The teen suddenly jumped when Jasper pressed his ice cold hand against Seth's chest right where his heart was.

"Ah. I use to miss this more than anything. But now it only makes me hungry." He grinned, eyes sparkling as he said this.

"I can hear and feel the blood flow throughout your body. Here the blood vessels rushing by in your bloodstream. Your innocence is what really draws me in though." His fingers traced Seth's exposed leg towards his thigh, making the teen whimper again. He shook from how cold Jasper's hands were.

He let out a squeak when the blonde vampire pressed his nose against Seth's throat. And just like earlier, he licked at the warm skin.

Alice leaned in close from her place behind the kitchen counter. "Don't kill him Jazz. I didn't even get a chance to dress him up yet." She frowned. Her brother just rolled his eyes.

"I won't Alice. I can control myself better than that. I'm just curious is all." He listened carefully to Seth's quickened heartbeat and rapid breaths as he gently sucked on the teen's neck. He wished he could sink his teeth right in the blue vein but he knew better than to do so. He used his hand to hold Seth still, wrapping it around his waist while he continued to suck but not puncture anything.

Seth whined and tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp but to no avail. Jasper wasn't letting go and his neck was becoming sore the more the vampire sucked on it.

Jazz licked one more time and stepped back, admiring the hickey he left on the boy. Seth was left shaking with wide eyes staring up at the man who gave him a wink and sped off somewhere. Way too fast for Seth's human eyes to catch.

Alice hummed to herself as she walked over to the scared teen. "Let's play dress up now!" She smiled bright with a cheerful glee, taking Seth's arm and leading him towards the stairs where Jacob finally started to wake.

The pain in his side screamed for his attention the minute he opened his eyes. He was confused as to what he was feeling and why his body was in a weird position. He tried gaining his thoughts together, only remembering the feeling of falling in the air when a strong pair of arms pushed him. He also remembered Edward and him talking. The vampire laying on top of his fragile form compared to his own and how angry he made Edward.

_I...can't recall how we got out the room. I got on Edward's bad side but how did..._

He stopped to think but the answer came rushing to him when the feeling of a dull sting made itself known on his scalp.

_Shit. I remember now. That bastard nearly pulled the roots out of my hair._

Jake tried to sit up but yelped almost immediately. Tears slid down his cheeks as he lay there, helpless. A force knocked itself into him, causing a painful hiss to pass through his lips.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

Jacob looked up to see his son's frowning baby face. He scanned Seth's features and landed on the bright red mark on the side of his neck. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he examined it closely. "Seth?"

"Don't forget about me." A female voice uttered to his side. He glanced at Alice who grinned innocently. As if she hadn't played a part in all of this. He wanted to growl at her but refrained from doing so. Instead he groaned in pain.

"I better help you with that. I hope you learned not to make Edward angry."

"W-where is he?"

"Him and Jasper went to go hunt. It's my turn with you two now. Come on, I'll fix you right up!"

She always sounded so perky. As if the situation they were in was far from serious. It got under Jake's skin but he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. "Whatev- Ah! Fuck!" He screamed as Alice lifted him with ease.

"Seems like you have a cracked rib. Edward can be so careless." She shook her head and shifted Jacob so she was carrying him bridal-style up the stairs with Seth in tow.

Jake swallowed the lump in his throat and shook slightly. His tears were visible now and caused Alice to glance down at him when the salty smell hit her nose.

"Fuuuuck. P-please be gentle." He pleaded to her, squeezing at her arm. She said nothing though as she laid him down on the bed.

Jacob moaned in pain again and tried turning on his other side. He yelped louder and gritted his teeth as the bone to his rib moved around. He couldn't help but sob and screech.

"You're lucky our father is a doctor." Alice pushed past Seth who crawled on the bed next to Jake who couldn't do anything at the moment except cry.

Alice came back with pain medication and a first-aid kit. She slowly helped Jake straighten out on the bed, of course earning a slur of curse words and screaming. She used a bandage to wrap around his torso, tossing his shirt on the floor. Jacob tried to stay as still as possible and breathe as little as he could. He wanted to make sure Seth was okay and even tried to reach for him but the pain only made him want to pass out again or sleep.

Alice cleaned off a needle and pressed it into the Native's arm. Jake bit down on his lip. He wasn't warned of getting a shot but he was thankful for the medicine.

"It's only a crack. You're very lucky your rib didn't puncture your lung or break into multiple pieces."

_Yeah I'm so lucky. Dumb bitch. You and your fuck face ass brothers._

Seth laid next to Jake and pressed his face against his father's who sighed, happy that the teen was okay. But his thoughts stopped as he noticed the strange mark on his son's neck again. "Seth, how did you get that? What is it?" He pointed.

Seth rubbed at it and whined from how raw it felt. "The-the blonde man..." He wasn't sure how to describe what happened. "He-um...put his lips here." His face felt hot. He didn't want to get in trouble but what happened felt...wrong. Like he wasn't suppose to do what he did. The feeling made him uncomfortable and before he said anything else, tears streamed down his face. Seth couldn't help but wipe at his eyes.

Jake tried to sit up but there was no use. "Seth?!" He reached over and pulled the teen closer but Seth sobbed harder and shook his head, pushing Jacob away.

"I-I didn't want to! I was scared. I-I didn't like it! I promise Daddy. I didn't!"

Jacob held his breath and grabbed his son's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Seth...I know you didn't do anything wrong. That wasn't your fault baby. It's not." He swallowed, trying his hardest not to cry himself. "_No one _should touch you the way he did. Don't you ever blame yourself for what he did. Ever. I'm sorry I wasn't there Seth. I'm so sorry. Please know that I won't let that happen again." He pleaded, squeezing his hand harder.

Seth sniffled and snuggled against Jake again. He was terrified of what his dad would do. But the evidence couldn't be hidden. It wasn't like Jacob had ever put his hands on Seth before. That was Bella's department. It was the fact that he felt like he was doing something...dirty. It was embarrassing and extremely uncomfortable for the young teen. He'd never experienced something like that before. All he wanted at the time was his dad. For Jake to hold him close and take him away from it all.

Seth whined and hid his face in Jacob's chest. He didn't want to talk anymore and Jake could respect that. The topic wasn't a light one and if Seth didn't want to talk then he didn't have to. He just ran his fingers through his son's hair and hugged him.

Alice stared the whole time and quickly put away the medical tools. She placed herself on the wooden chair for the desk and flipped through a fashion magazine, looking for clothes for both Jacob and Seth. Her new dolls to play with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sam slowed down to a trot as he neared Billy's. The string holding his clothes that was tied to his ankle got tangled on the way. He kicked his leg out and nipped on the loose string until his ears perked up at a ruffling sound that definitely wasn't him.

Sam stood in a defensive pose and growled, baring his teeth in the process so that whatever was out there, knew that he wasn't playing games. He would attack. No hesitation. But of course, there was no danger and instead a clumsy brown wolf mixed with hints of black slammed into a tree and pawed at it's own face. As if trying to erase his stupidity.

_Paul! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you following me?!_

The other wolf shook his head and walked over to the alpha who looked pissed.

_No. God. Can't I be out here too?_

Paul shook his head again, a habit of his whenever he tried to block something from his mind. A habit that the rest of the wolf pack were very familiar with.

Sam tuned in closer to focus on what his pack mate was trying to hide from him.

_Sss...se-Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth._

It was like a mantra. Over and over again. Flashes of the boy's young face floated in Paul's mind. The words they spoke to one another. Apparently Seth was comfortable with the man as there were memories of the two of them leaning into one another and Paul watching his every move. He would giggle as Paul did anything the kid asked. Looking out for danger even when there clearly wasn't any. It was obvious that he missed Jacob's son. A lot. And so did Sam.

Once the black wolf was out of Paul's head, he glanced at him, watching as the other man whined and laid down on his stomach. Using his paws, the hothead of the group hid his eyes and whined again.

_I'm sorry for following you okay? And...for camping out at your place..._

_You what?! What the hell Paul!_

_Can you blame me?! Don't act like Jacob hasn't crossed your mind a thousand times!_

_You were in my backyard the whole night?!_

He could see the images in the wolf's head.

_I said I was sorry!_

Sam growled and shifted into his human form, not wanting to find out more. He just wanted to see his Jacob.

Paul looked away and did the same as his alpha, quickly sliding on a pair of cut offs and jogging after Sam who pushed him roughly.

"Creep." He muttered as he made his way towards Billy's. Paul just ignored it with an eye roll and greeted the old man in the wheelchair when he answered the door.

"Hey fellas. Sam. Jake never came home. I was gonna message you."

"What?" The word came out faster than he could stop it. "Did you leave the house?" He asked.

"No. I was here all day. Sue came over. That's about it. Jacob left early. Him and Seth. All he told me was that he was going to run some errands and that he'll be back later. But he never did. I just assumed he was with you." He shrugged.

Sam tried to stop his heart from pounding harshly against his chest. He took a deep shaky breath and swallowed. "He didn't come over. I called him and left a text but nothing. That was last night."

Billy motioned for the two to come in and sit on the living room couch. He wheeled himself over. "Hmm. I don't have a clue where he is. Don't worry so much Sam. Jacob is a grown man."

"But where else could he be Billy?! He hasn't contacted any of us!"

"Maybe he went to work?" Paul butted in, trying to make them both feel better about Jake's sudden disappearance.

Sam fumbled with his phone while Billy watched. He quickly went through the different names he saved in the device until he found his sister's name.

"Hello?" Her voice spoke through the speaker.

"Leah! Did Jake come by to work yesterday or today?"

"Uh, no. He wasn't scheduled. Hey, you sound serious. What's going on?" She perked up.

"Fuck. Can you tell the rest of the pack to search around the reservation for Jacob and Seth? Pick up their scents. Anything."

"I'll get on it." She hung up, making her brother proud by saving the questions for later and taking action first.

"Paul, don't!" Billy's scream made Sam turn his attention to the other men in the room where he saw his second in command tremble. He was familiar with the transition to becoming a wolf when angered. It happened to everyone. Paul the most because of his terrible temper.

Before he could could command him to stop, Paul was already growling and howling with his fur covered body. He snarled at nothing in particular and snapped his jaws at the coffee table.

"Get him out of here Sam!" Billy backed away, not wanting his house to be destroyed.

"Paul! You have to calm down. This won't solve anything. I've got the rest of the pack searching for them already. Me and you can go together if that will make you feel better. But destroying Billy's house isn't being helpful. Let's go outside. I'll phase with you. Come on." Sam went ahead, hoping Paul would follow after him.

He did, giving Billy an apologetic whimper first. The old man gave him a small smile and reached over to pet his scruffy fur. "I'll ask around to see if anyone has seen them." He reassured. Paul nodded and walked carefully out of the house. He maneuvered his huge body through the door but his other half got stuck, making him whimper and yelp for his alpha's help. Which to no surprise, made Sam sigh in annoyance.

"Change back!"

Paul barked in return but did as told, ending up naked in the doorway.

"We gotta help the rest search the rez. Pick up any scent of them. We won't stop till their home."

"What...what do you think happened?" Paul frowned, turning his head away as Sam started to pull his shorts off, immediately changing into his dark wolf form. He watched as his beta did the same, walking side by side with his alpha while they sniffed the air and grass below their paws.

_I...I don't want to think about it. _Sam replied.

_I already know what you're thinking...I'm afraid of the same thing..._


	18. Chapter 18: A Lead

Two days had passed by. Jacob's ribs still hurt and he hadn't moved from his spot on the bed except to bathe and eat, but not without at least one vampire sibling offering a hand, which he clearly refused despite the pain he had to endure.

He tried his best to have Seth stay by his side but more often then not, Jasper would use his inhuman strength to pull the boy away from Jake to stay by him and only him.

Jasper would poke and annoy the teen and do other acts toward him to read the type of emotions he received from Seth. He tugged at his hair, causing Seth to become upset and whimper. He slapped the boy once, making the teen cry and rubbed his stone body against him, earning a scared response. He almost ran to his father but Jasper was just too fast and beat him to the stairs. The teasing was never ending and Jacob practically broke another rib just to get to his only son that day. But since then, he hadn't seen Seth and it made him lose much needed sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he placed Jake's breakfast on the desk. Jacob knew that the question wasn't what the bronzed hair vampire really cared about.

"I do. Listen Jacob, this isn't a hotel. You didn't come here on your own accord." He turned around and crossed his arms, staring heavily into the other man's brown eyes.

"No shit." He sneered. "Where's Seth? I wanna see my son."

Edward ignored him. "You're not staying here for fun. Besides, I'm getting impatient and Alice won't stop nagging me. That goes for Jasper too."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Jake sat up but not without hissing in pain first. He shifted and let out a grunt, trying to breathe correctly but his breath hitched in his throat as Edward was sitting by his side on the edge of the bed in less than a second. "Wh-what the fuck. You have t-to stop doing that."

"No. It makes your heart beat quicken it's pace. I like that." He purred, leaning in close.

_I hate you. I fucking hate you. _He aimed the thought at the mind reader who chuckled. "Once your injury heals you'll be mine." He stood and sighed. "I suppose patience is something that I'm use to by now. I am over a hundred years old after all." He winked, making Jake roll his eyes.

"Gross. So you are a pervert. Perfect. I'm not going to make this easy for you. I don't care if-"

"I kill you. I know. Believe me, you've said it more times than I can count." He smirked, his eyes holding something in them that made Jacob shiver. "Although I know Seth's life is on the line here so you'll do as I say no matter what."

"Where is he?" Jake sat up straighter.

Edward stayed quiet for a while, turned away from the Native who just wanted to know where Seth was.

"You know the voice in your mind sounds a bit different th-"

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?!" Jacob screamed louder each time, slamming the palm of his hands against the bed. He became red in the face as he reached over and tossed the pillow at Edward who easily caught it in his hand. He watched Jake carefully as he screamed and threw a fit, trying his hardest to hit the vampire with anything he could reach. Even if Jake could hit Edward with any of the things he tossed, it wouldn't cause any type of damage to the stone-like creature.

Edward waited for Jacob to stop and calm down so he could stare at the handsome man. And that's all he did as Jake practically tugged at his own hair because he couldn't move his body much, otherwise he'd be kicking and swinging his arms around.

"Interesting. Are you going to keep going?" Edward drawled out, smiling.

_Please Edward. I want my son. Jasper is a sicko and I promised him that I'd be there! Fuck! Can't you give me this?!_

"Talking to me through your head does nothing. You want to know where Seth is? Downstairs in the basement. I'm surprised you haven't heard his annoying screams." Edward paced around the room, examining one of the many pencils on the desk. "All he does is scream for you. He's been there since yesterday. He should have listened." He shrugged, not caring that Jacob practically growled at him.

"It's too bad that he's in complete darkness. No food either. Poor thing is scared out of his mind."

"Edward." Jacob called out to the bloodsucker who stopped moving to look at the Native.

Jake's facial expression and tone didn't have a trace of hatred or anger towards the vampire. It was more like him just wanting Edward's attention.

The bronzed haired man took a few steps closer. "Yes Jacob?" His voice was smooth as silk.

"I'll do whatever you want. I won't complain. Just let Seth out and let me see him." He shifted but sucked in his breath as a sharp pain hit his ribs. Instead he reached a hand out and blocked his mind from any thoughts. He tried his best to focus on Edward's blood red eyes. Anything to keep himself distracted.

"Come here." He called, making Edward raise a brow but tentatively touched Jake's warm hand. "Anything. I'll do anything. I'll keep my mind blank. I won't...I won't think about _him._ Just please? Please let Seth out."

"Although such a thing would be nice, how can I make sure that that's what you'll do? You think about him too much as is."

"It's not easy shutting off my thoughts as I'm sure it's not easy for you to shut everyone else out. But at least I'll be trying." He squeezed Edward's stone hand, much similar to squeezing a piece of marble. Jake didn't want to do this. To let this leech have his way with him. But torturing Seth wasn't fair. Especially because he had made a promise to his only child who he could only imagine was scratching at the basement door and screaming bloody murder right now.

"We'll see how well this goes. If you do right by your words, you'll get your reward."

_Ugh. Why is he making it sound l-_

Jake immediately drew back his thoughts and stayed still, only looking at Edward who pursed his lips. "Hmmm. Good start." By this time he let Jake's hand go and pressed his cold lips against the man's, making Jacob gasp into the 'kiss'.

The only other people he had ever kissed in his life was Bella, who excited him at first but over the years they lost their 'spark', and Sam who made his head spin and butterflies tingle his stomach with his heart dancing. And now of course a leech which was very similar to making out with a piece of ice. Not much leading to the imagination.

He blinked, trying his best to clear his head from anything besides a blank black space.

"I haven't done anything with a human in so long. Neither have I done it with a man." He leaned in closer, making Jacob instinctively move back. "Just thinking about doing such naughty things to you excites me . I admit." He ran his fingers through Jacob's hair and gave the Native a quick lick to his neck which made the man jump and shiver. He held his breath to try and lessen his heartbeat. He only hoped that Edward had as much control as he had mentioned before.

"Just relax." The vampire's cool breath hit Jake's face. He could only whimper and close his eyes as the pale man in front of him kissed his lips again.

_Sam...I'm sorry._

"GODDAMNIT! WHAT DID WE AGREE ON?!" That made Jacob jump and his heart beat harshly against his chest. It was like Edward's voice smacked him right in the face. His body shook as he scooted away, or at least tried to until the vampire gripped Jake's shoulder's and shook him, making the back of the Native's head hit the back board of the bed over and over.

Jacob hissed and grunted in pain, his hand quickly grabbing at the stone creature's arm where he squeezed. "P-please! Stop! STOP!" He screeched out, feeling absolutely helpless at that point. He even screamed it in his head. "I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm SORRY!" His voice was high pitched as he started to claw at Edward's sleeves.

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"YES! Edward! EDWARD STOP!" Jacob's words worked as the leech loosened his grip on the man and pulled away. He glared with his red eyes at Jake who sobbed and pressed the only pillow that was left on the bed to his injured ribs to ease the pain Edward caused. He rattled the poor Native, bruising his skull and reminding him of his wound.

"Please...I-I won't do it again. I won't. Please..." His voice was a mere whisper, pleading Edward to give him a second chance. A second chance for Seth.

"I'll keep my mouth shut. Just please be gentle with me. That's all I ask...it hurts." He gritted his teeth and indicated towards his ribs.

Edward pursed his lips and said nothing for a few seconds while Jacob laid there with a grimace expressed on his face.

Finally the vampire spoke.

"I won't fuck you yet. Not while your injured. I'd have to hear you complaining the whole time and that's no fun." He placed a ice cold hand on Jake's warm and flushed cheeks. "I'd much rather hear you moaning in pleasure. Not pain." He winked and leaned in close again, this time taking Jacob's full bottom lip and tugging on it slightly with sharp canines. It made the other man flinch as blood pooled from the new open wound. He squeezed his eyes shut and took what he thought was his last breath. But he only felt a cool wet tongue lapping at the crimson liquid until the raw skin sealed back together. He tested it out and gave Edward a weird but curious look. Silently asking what just happened.

"A little venom. It does the trick. But don't worry, it's not enough to change you. Yet." The pale man stood and rubbed his thumb along Jake's once bloody lip and left, leaving Jacob by himself with a tear stained face, throbbing ribs and sore skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul howled and dug his claws in the soft ground below his large form. Two days had passed by and no one had a lead on either Jacob or Seth. The pack was exhausted, taking zero breaks and even less sleep. The wolves had even gotten into their fair share of arguments and even worse, brutal fights with one another that more often than not had ended in patches of missing fur, blood and yelps.

There was a clear sign of stress among each and everyone of them. Among the reservation itself. Sam spent most of his days barking out orders, calming Paul down who had no filter or putting on a front as the alpha. But the longer the hours, the more the stress. He had even caught some of his dark black fur falling out. And that alone had scared him. They were at each other's throats constantly. Because who knew where Jake and Seth were? Who knew if they were dead? If they had been changed? If they were suffering?

_Will you shut the fuck up?! We have to figure out the next step! _Leah growled at her brother who snapped his teeth at her, causing the silver and white wolf to fall into Jared who in return fell on top of Paul.

_What the fuck!? Get the fuck off me you useless little bitch! _He angrily shouted at the man.

_Useless?! We're all trying to find them you psychotic fuck! _The two went at it, jumping, scratching and biting at one another. Jared yelped as Paul tackled him to the ground and sank his teeth into his packmates leg.

_What are you doing?! Stop it! _Sam's ears were pulled back as he sneered and barked at the two wolves wrestling on the ground where everyone watched. Emily backed away as she didn't like confrontation.

The alpha's order had to be obeyed. Forcing Jared and Paul to slowly move away from the other, spitting profanities.

Sam shook his head and paced around in the field they were in. He couldn't do this. His heart was literally breaking the more he went without his imprint. He thought of nothing else. Except Seth, who he had grown very fond of and wanted to protect as much as he did Jake. They were his world and he just wanted them home. But hearing and _feeling _everyone's sorrow weighed him down. It was never ending.

Sam jumped on top of a fallen log that was starting to grow flowers and moss. He carefully laid down on it and whimpered to himself. His ears hung low and his eyes lost their shine as they slowly dulled to a dark ugly grey. His body looked as if it were getting smaller and his tail hung loose.

He stopped thinking. He stopped feeling. He only stared at the mud near his snout and stayed still. The only moving thing on his body was his fur from the gentle breeze in the air. He was giving up. His body was losing it's functions. His alpha voice had even grown weak over the last two days. Two days. Just two had passed.

The pack stared at their only alpha and felt his sorrow. Felt the heartbreak and it caused most to fall onto their bellies and either whine or huff.

_I...don't know how to continue. There not on the rez anymore. Their scents are lost and we don't have a single lead to help us. The_ only _thing I can come up with is going into Cullen territory and tearing each of them apart. _

Paul perked up. _Then why don't we?!_

_Because we don't know their numbers and we don't know if we'd be putting Seth and Jacob at risk! __We'd be crossing leech territory._

_So __What do we do now?! _Paul whined. His tone wasn't anger. It was soft and weak. As if he were losing his voice too. He couldn't continue his life if Seth wasn't going to be apart of it. He'd never be able to forget the boy. His heart knew that.

Sam's eyes looked towards his beta and the rest of the pack. It was the first time that everyone's mind was completely blank. And the silence was deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy sighed heavily. His hand trembling as he gripped a pen. The page below was empty. Television didn't calm or numb the pain he felt constantly. It stayed with him for the whole day until he fell asleep. His dreams strangely enough, wasn't filled with images of his son. Nor his grandson. Instead, there was only darkness that covered his unconscious thoughts. It was the only time out of the day that he had any relief.

But the moment his brown eyes were shown to the world, it started all over again.

Billy was surprised at what he was going through. He couldn't understand why this pain was greater than the one before. Why having Jacob gone was so different than the first time his son left him. The first few hours after Sam and Paul had left was an easy one. He did the usual. Even after the wolves informed Billy of what happened or what potentially happened, he still had his doubts. Jake and him talked after all. Jacob and Billy squashed it. And even if they hadn't gotten to that point in their lives, then Billy knew how to at least dull the aching pain. Just like he did when his boy left.

The next day got harder. Billy was more so disappointed. Jacob had broken his promise. And now Seth was involved. It hurt, sure. But he'd been through this feeling before.

He ignored Sam's frantic behavior. He even ignored Paul's. It was the same.

Except it wasn't.

This time, he had a grandson he got to know. This time, Jake kept his word. Or at least he tried to. This time, This time Jacob meant to come back to see his father.

Billy didn't know how to handle this. He was completely lost and needed someone. Anyone. But The pack were too busy and that meant that Sam was too busy for the old man. Otherwise they'd be there for one another. Just like when it happened the first time.

This time he turned to a good friend of his. Sue Clearwater. They were more than just friends. They were bestfriends since the age of fifteen. But nothing more than that. She had his back when Jake ran away with Bella and she had his back now. That had never changed. She was the one to come up with the idea about the journal.

It confused and irritated Billy at first but Sue reassured him that although he wasn't out there in search for both boys, he could keep his mind calm with writing. It took a few tries but Billy agreed the third day. It wasn't something the Native was use to as his fragile hands carried a bit of arthritis but he pushed himself. It helped. Not fully as Jacob and Seth being home was the only thing that he wanted but it kept his mind at bay.

He wrote about the joys of being a grandfather. He wrote about how it felt to be close to Jake again. How much his son had grown in body and mind. He wrote about his disabilities and how being handicapped made him feel at times.

It got easier.

But now as the old man sat in his wheelchair, white paper on table, he was stuck. He could only ever think of one thing now. HIs boys coming home. It was a wish he always asked for. A hope that never died. And it killed him inside. Every minute of every day.

He played with the corner of the blank page and scribbled a little at the top before placing the pen point on the faint blue line. He would move it again and again, not sure where to start. The other pages in the journal already held his thoughts. There was no difference in today's. But he had promised Sue that he would at least write one thing. Even if that meant one word. So Billy wrote three. _Jacob and Seth._

"Billy?! Billy!"

The old man jumped in his chair, nearly causing himself whiplash when Sue practically ran into him. "Billy! I found something!" She screamed. Her long raven hair was frizzy and stuck to her glossy lips. She let no time pass as she screeched out her next sentence.

"I found Jacob's car!"


	19. Chapter 19: Sudden Escape

It seemed unnatural to be out of wolf form after being the beast for so long. Although their hearing was up to par, the pack's other senses weren't as strong as their four-legged shape. It pissed Sam off but he figured a huge black wolf from the fairytales along with his mates following after him, wouldn't appease the people of Forks. They had no choice but to phase and their human forms weren't in any better condition than their wolf's.

Sam's eyes were still a milky grey that made the others draw back the moment he made eye contact with any of them. Quil spoke up first, stating that Sam looked like the literal walking dead which caused the Alpha to quickly stare at himself in the nearest body of water. He scared himself. He looked even older than he did before. His hair was in disarray as was everyone else's and under his eyes was a purplish color to show off the lack of sleep he got. But despite Sam's new eye color, nothing was more surprising than Paul's, who had heterochromia. Making one of his eyes his usual dark brown and the other being grey like Sam's. It stunned them all.

"What the hell is happening?!" He growled, trying to claw under his eye as if that would get rid of the color.

"It has to be the imprint. Being away from Seth and Jacob is literally draining the life from your eyes. It can happen when either the imprint denies you or you're away from each other for too long. The wolf side of us is far from stupid. It knows it's mate could possibly be in trouble."

"Well thanks for that Emily." Paul barked at her.

Sam growled in return, protecting his sister. "She had to explain that to you because we all know you don't fucking listen for shit!" He threw his hands in the air and stomped away from the rest of the pack. They were too tiring to be around all the time.

Paul rubbed at his arm nervously and glanced at the other wolves. They each held different expressions on their faces. He quickly apologized to Emily who only nodded in return. She was tired too.

"How about we all just go into town and see if we can find anything?" Embry stated.

"You think we can pick up a scent?" Jared quipped in.

"I'm not sure...but it's some type of lead. We should hurry. Sue said it's just past the trees here." He pointed behind them with Sam leaning against the bark of a tree, arms crossed and head back with his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. He looked annoyed as his foot tapped harshly against the ground below his feet.

"Let's hurry up." Jared jogged past Embry. The others following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth curled into a ball on the top step. The small light beaming through the bottom of the door was the only source that kept him fairly calm when he got too tired to fight anymore. His finger nails tore and clawed at the wooden door. His throat was sore from screaming all day long to the point where he lost his voice completely. He would mumble and hum lowly to make some type of noise so that his dad would eventually rescue him. He had to hear him right? He screamed non-stop just so his daddy would save him. He screamed to save his daddy too. Save him from the bad red eyed people who hurt his father. Who hurt him and kept him in the dark scary place with nothing to eat and no hugs or kisses from his dad. No comfort.

He wiped at his tears and pushed his small fingers through the opening. "D-daa-daddy." He whispered, wincing at the soreness of his raw throat. He whimpered and picked at the white carpet below his fingertips, pulling it gently because there was nothing else to do. The feeling reminded him of his stuffed wolf that he missed dearly.

Seth shifted a bit to get away from the pitch black darkness that waited for him below. He never moved from his spot on the first step. It was where he cried, begged to be let out and eventually fall asleep.

The boy was becoming sick. His stomach was empty but his bladder full. He threw up at least twice and tried his hardest to hold in his urine but the pain was too strong. Seth would have used the bathroom in the lower part of the basement but was too afraid of what lurked there. So he went on himself and stayed that way.

His fingers ripped at the carpet more and would have went unnoticed if not for the very picky and organized Alice. Her vampire hearing picked up the sound and caused her to quickly rush over to the door where she used her high heel to step on Seth's fingers. "Stop it!" She hissed.

The sudden pain caused Seth to gasp and pull them back. He banged fist on the door and whined. He wanted out.

"Oh be quiet! Mess with my carpet again and I'll make sure to break them next time!" Alice growled and kicked at the door in return to Seth's cry for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This has to be Jakes truck. Isn't that Seth's stuffed animal?" Quil pointed out in the passengers seat. As soon as the words left his mouth, Paul came forward and snatched the toy wolf. He looked it over a few times and sniffed it. There was no doubt that it belonged to Seth, who to him smelled like fresh laundry and honey. He nearly purred at the memory of the boy.

Sam let Paul have his moment while he searched the rest of the car for any other clues.

"So Jacob drove here and what? Was kidnapped in broad daylight?" Leah asked as she scanned the area. It didn't make sense.

"That can't be right." Jared said. "Those leeches wouldn't risk their secret getting out. Just like we wouldn't. Besides, I'm sure if people knew about vampires, we'd be hearing about it."

Leah nodded in agreement. "That's true." She turned behind her to see Emily and Embry weaving past people shopping and trying to look less suspicious. They both looked around and used their sense of smell to pick up any vampire stench or Jacob's and Seth's scents. "I'm gonna go see if they found anything yet." She made her way over, leaving the rest of the pack by the truck.

Quil jumped when Sam angrily slammed the door shut. He banged his fist on the side of the car, leaving a dent. Jared watched and muttered a, "I don't think Jake would be happy that you did that." But immediately regretted it when his alpha growled at him.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll shut the fuck up now..."

Quil ignored the two and paced back and forth, trying to understand the bigger picture that they were failing to see. He started from the beginning.

_So Jake told his dad that he was going to run some errands. That part had to be true because Jacob came here to Port Angeles. At the mall no less. But neither him or Seth are here. They had to be kidnapped at this spot or at least somewhere close. It's been three days now. Maybe those bloodsuckers threatened them and had Jake following after the leeches somewhere. They probably used one of their own cars and drove to who knows where! _

"What if Seth and Jacob aren't even in Forks anymore? What if the Cullens left and are on the other side of the country?" He said to no one in particular but the rest could hear him anyway.

"Don't say that!" Sam barked.

"But it's a possibility." Quil argued back. "They're not on the reservation, they're not here. I doubt that those bloodsuckers have them at their damn house. It's too damn easy."

Sam almost punched the boy with Jared about to step in but Embry's voice caught all of their attention as he walked back over with Leah and Emily in tow.

"We...couldn't pick up a scent..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth stayed still for a few more hours, having fallen asleep, only to wake up in complete darkness. The lack of light streaming from the bottom of the door caused the teen to shriek but his voice was lost. The only thing that came out was a horsed whisper that strained his throat. He scrambled to find the doorknob and shake at it but his sudden movement made his body fall back into what he feared the most. Each wooden step was there to make sure his fragile body hit it until he landed on the cold cement floor below with a loud thump that knocked the breath out of him.

Seth started to hyperventilate as he tried to force his bruised body off the ground but the pain was too much. Everything hurt and it brought tears to his eyes.

That light was the only thing that kept him going. It was the only thing that comforted him when no one else could. It gave him hope. It let him know that the outside world still existed while he was trapped in the pitch black.

He cried harder but there was no noise. The darkness...it was coming for him. It had him right in it's grasp. What was there? Who was there? What ugly creature would take him? Take him away from his father? From Paul? From Sam? From his grandfather? They would never see him again and he'd be dead. He'd die and the last thing he would ever see was the most terrifying monster he could only imagine. And that's when it started to race through his thoughts.

A ghoulish melted face would be the first thing he would see. It would melt onto his own face and it's long dismantled fingers would cling onto him. Touch his bare skin and screech in his ear as it dragged him away.

A broken figure. This one would have trouble making it's way over to Seth but it would get to him regardless. It'd be in pain like Seth but would still want to cause it. Twisted limps flailing, aiming at the teen. It's bark would die out as it neared him. It would sound low but frightful. It's mouth would ooze as it's sloppy tongue ran along the floor till it touched him, wrapping around his arm and pulling him away from the world.

Seth struggled to move as he fought to scream. It was coming closer! No one would save him!

He banged his fist against the ground as he grunted and kicked. He was out in the open!

"Da-! Da-!" He let out a frustrated growl as he twisted and turned. He slammed his fist on the concrete again and again, wanting to break his hand. He was too open! It would get him!

He flung forward and smacked his jaw on what felt like hardwood. But the darkness made it difficult to tell. The only thing that the darkness didn't make difficult was the pain he endure through it all.

"Arrrghhhhh!" Seth coughed and sputtered, spitting out some form of liquid gathering in his mouth. It made it hard to breathe and he was too afraid to swallow. So much pain. It was growing. How was that possible?! He felt like his head was spinning. His body felt as if it were being stretched and his bones along with it. They snapped and realigned, making Seth shout and jerk. He let out a strained gurgle, as he flopped backwards this time, hitting his head on something made of metal. He clung to the thing as his chest seemed to raise itself and slam the rest of his body on the cement below. This happened a few more times. Seth thrashing himself against the floor as he silently called for help.

Seth had enough. What the hell was happening to him?! He couldn't take the pain anymore. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He wasn't going to lay here damnit! This had to end!

The teen let out a growl that scared him at first, until he noticed that it was coming from him. His hand...? No...it didn't feel like a hand. It felt unfamiliar but...right. Like it wasn't such an unnatural feeling to him. Whatever it was helped him up the stairs one by one. Even his legs pitched in and worked with his other two limps to crawl towards the door despite the agony he was feeling. Why did he suddenly feel so different?

His eyes could make out the door to his freedom. He was done being trapped. Seth kept pushing himself until his body lunged forward and slammed into the wooden door. He used his full force and was surprised to find himself out of the basement. The sound of creaking splitting wood drowned out any other noise.

The teen quickly scrambled to pick himself up and dodge the kitchen island as he ran. The moonlight shown through the curtains, guiding him around the small cottage as he jumped over the coffee table, sliding with the rug and slamming his body into the fireplace. He could hear multiple things at once but his body felt amazing. When did the pain stop?

"Alice! Grab him, NOW!"

Seth whipped his head around and spotted a pale blurry figure coming towards him. He growled lowly and slipped past it's grasp, flipping over on the couch and landing on the soft carpet. But that didn't stop him as he felt ice cold fingers trying to grip at any part of his body. He barked and swatted at the creature, earning a shriek in return. But there was no time for self satisfaction as he ran straight for another door. He did the same thing to this one and hurled forward.

Grass. He could feel dirt and grass beneath his feet that he hadn't felt in days. He never thought he would again.

His legs pumped forward. Seth ran wildly with the creature on his tail. His literal tail. The boy grew more and more confused as he wagged it. He could see a long snout in front of him that definitely wasn't there before. He happened to look down and saw paws. It made sense. How else could he have ran away from the monster that threatened to get him? There was no way he could have gotten out of their just by crawling.

What was this? Why did it feel amazing compared to what he felt only a few minutes ago?

"I'm going to snap your fucking neck! Get back here!"

Seth kept moving but glanced back, spotting the pixie-like woman who was running full speed at him.

Seth yelped, sounding very close to a wounded dog as he also spotted fur on his backside. He couldn't dwell on what was happening though as his instincts screamed for him to continue on while Alice barred her fangs at him. So he allowed his new form to dodge trees, logs, boulders and even other animals that stood in his way. While he only dodge these obstacles, Alice was busy either tearing it apart or destroying the thing completely. Her eyes were wide and her face contorted into pure rage. It scared Seth more than anything but he didn't stop. His newfound eyesight lead him deeper into the forest. He didn't care how far he had to go, as long as he was away from Alice.

His legs pumped faster but it seemed like no matter how fast he ran, she was still behind him, fury etched on her pale face. She snarled and stretched her arm out to grab at him.

_No! No! No! _Sethtried to zig-zaghis way from the vampire's hold but was too focused on her to really pay attention to his footing.

Seth was tumbling again, much like in the basement, but this fall was less painful than the first. He hit a few jagged rocks on the way down but the landing was much softer and messy.

The teen let out a strained whine.

"Fuck!" He could hear Alice cursing above him who stood high on the small cliff he had just fell from. He felt whatever he landed on start to move and groan. That caught his attention as he immediately looked below his body to see something furry. It moved and shifted it's weight, trying to get Seth off of it.

The boy barked and rolled off the thing.

He sat up straight and moved back a bit, readying himself to run once more.

_Seth?!_

The boy whipped around and saw the biggest animal he'd ever seen. It was almost impossible to make-out in the dark. He would have thought nothing were there had it not been for the clear grey eyes he was staring into.

_Seth?! Say something!_

_H-huh? _He practically squeaked.

_Seth!_

Whoever was speaking had a very familiar voice. It was deep yet inviting. It was hard to understand what was going on at the moment. Too many things were happening at once and there was no time to take it all in.

Shouting and growls grew loud in Seth's ears. There was the sound of clothes tearing and screams. Other people were trying to get him to talk again but he didn't know who. His body shook as he became anxious at the overwhelming environment he was trapped in. Multiple footsteps drowned his hearing. The huge figure stood in his way, not willing to let him escape. That much was clear the minute he turned to do so but something grabbed the scruff of his neck, causing him to yelp and draw in his legs to his chest. His ears pulled back as he thrashed around, wanting to be put down.

_We've got to get you out of here pup. Listen to my voice only. Can you here me Seth?_

_Daddy...I want my daddy..._

_We'll find him pup. You're okay now. You're safe._


	20. Chapter 20: Bait

"Move! Get out of my way you fucking bastard!" Jacob gripped his side and gritted his teeth as he tried to make it past Edward.

The vampire stood completely still with an annoyed expression on his pale face. Jake was trying his hardest to bare the pain of his bruised ribs as he struggled to get through the door.

"You are in no condition to be doing this you know."

"Screw you! What happened?! Where's Seth?!" Jacob pushed himself off Edward's chest and sneered. "I heard you! You told Alice to grab him! I heard the noises downstairs! She better keep her filthy hands off my son!"

The vampire crossed his arms and scanned the other man's face. He hummed and seemed to be glaring at Jacob who rolled his eyes.

Eventually Edward cleared his throat. "So you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Seth's transformation." He stated clearly. "He got out and Alice went after him." He tapped his dress shoes against the floor and quickly pulled out his phone. "Your son is a fast one. Alice should have been back by now." He said, clearly annoyed.

Jacob pressed his lips together and breathed heavily, shaking a bit. "He...he turned into a wolf? He turned?" He looked at the pale creature in front of him.

"What else could I mean? Hush now." He pushed his stone cold hand against Jake's mouth and pushed him towards the bed where the Native plopped down on, flinching from his ribs.

"I have to make a phone call. Stay." He ordered, patting Jacob on the head as if he were some kind of pet. It pissed the man off, face becoming red with anger. He tried his best to ignore the ignorance of Edward and instead focused on the idea of his son escaping.

It made Jake feel multiple things at once. He was happy that Seth managed to run from this place, but based on what Edward said, was he okay? The vampire seemed annoyed when he mentioned his sister not returning. Was she torturing his son?! Was she trying to kill him?!

The idea alone made his stomach drop. He could only imagine what was happening to Seth right now. It scared him shitless.

Jake's eyes burned as his chest tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The Native hadn't seen Seth in days. Now he was gone with a vampire hot on his tail.

_I can't believe Seth turned. How is that even possible? How is my 14 year old son going to fight off these manipulating vampires? Why did he become a wolf in the first place? Sam said that you have to embrace what you'll soon be. Embrace everything that comes with it. The culture, the history, everything. When had Seth ever done that?_

Had Jacob missed it? Had he not been paying attention?

He tried to rack his brain for any memory to help him figure this out. One came to mind.

_Seth was way more interested in learning about our language than I was. He also loves wolves but could that be related to the same thing? Did he change because he was more open about his own culture than I was?_

Jacob started to feel a bit bad. Maybe he could have shifted too. But he was use to his way of life. If you could have called it that. He had forgotten everything behind. He didn't even make an attempt at trying to read the book Sam had given him. No. Instead he tried to have sex with the man!

He blushed red and tried to push that thought away.

It was too much.

_I'm trapped here while my son is who knows where with that asshole Alice. I miss Sam like fucking crazy. I have no clue what's happening and I feel so lost!_

Jake took a few breaths but ended up crying despite trying to avoid it. He wanted to scream and thrash around, but that would only make things worse. But...what would make it better?

_Please be okay Seth. I love you. I really do._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go! I won't ever come back, just let me go!" Alice tried pulling free from the sharp fangs that held her in place while digging into her shoulder. She hissed in pain and kicked her feet when Emily took the vampire's other shoulder into her mouth, sinking her teeth into the marble-like flesh.

"Goddamnit! What the fuck do you want?!" She growled to the wolves surrounding her. Her once expensive clothing was torn to pieces on her body. She looked a mess as her pixie-like hair was in disarray. There was a crazed look in her dark red eyes as she gritted her own fangs and tried to stay still. She watched carefully as the wolves looked at one another and seemed to be focused on something.

Alice was becoming impatient the longer she stayed there with two wolves clamping down on her shoulders. One of the wolves, a black one with strange colored eyes stepped forward and sneered at her. He licked his lips and dug his sharp claws in the soft dirt underneath him.

Alice raised her head and prepared herself. She wasn't sure what she was preparing herself for but she wasn't sure what else to do at that moment.

Her eyes widened when the huge wolf morphed into the shape of a man. She wasn't sure who it was really but she guessed it was Sam Uley. The one Edward and Jasper had mentioned. Jacob's mate.

She snickered and watched as he pulled on a pair of cutoff jeans. He glared at her and stepped closer. Alice took notice of the other's also moving closer at the exact same time when Sam did.

"Where's Jacob?" He snarled, never taking his grey and brown mixture of eyes away from her blood ones.

Alice stayed silent for a moment, glancing around at the forest and creatures that never stopped watching her.

She snickered again at Sam. "What's in it for me? I'm too beautiful to die so young." She smiled.

"We're not playing games _leech_. Tell me where he is."

"This has nothing to do with me anyway. You don't want me, you want my two idiot brothers. I didn't want to be apart of this."

"Then why were you chasing after Seth? It's your fucking coven that's done this. You're all going to pay. Starting with you if you don't tell me where he is."

Alice looked the Native up and down. "You need me alive if you want to know where Jakey is."

Sam balled his fist and gripped her ice cold hand in his opposite one. He squeezed at it as hard as he could, making their temperatures mix with one another's. It caused both creatures to cry out. To Alice it felt as if her whole hand were on fire, never letting up. To Sam it was as if he stuck his hand in an ice bucket of freezing water that he couldn't escape from.

The alpha gritted his teeth and quickly pulled out a lighter from his pocket. It was an order from him for the pack to carry one at all times. It was well known that vampires needed fire to finish them off.

Alice glanced at the lighter in Sam's hand and struggled to get away, but to no avail. She was trapped and if she pulled any harder, she'd lose both her arms.

"Don't! DON'T!" The small woman yelled. If her undead heart were still able to beat, she'd be giving herself a heart attack right now.

The alpha paused what he was doing and gave her a chance to speak.

"I don't wish to be apart of this anymore. But if I tell you where Jacob is, then I'll die either way. My brothers will think of me as a traitor. I'll be in danger. They have powers as well as I do. If I tell you where Jacob is, who's to say you won't kill me right after? I swear I didn't harm him. I didn't."

Sam couldn't tell whether the leech was telling the truth. He honestly didn't care if the small vampire died. She was apart of the kidnapping. She had to be. Nothing would redeem her from that. Nothing. But he had to play along. For now at least.

Sam kept quiet for a few seconds, causing Alice to become extremely uncomfortable. She tried begging with her eyes, but all the alpha could see was the many innocent lives she took and how that could have been either Seth or Jacob.

"You show us where he is and on the way, you tell us everything you know. If I think you're hiding something from me, I'll burn your face off and end you slowly. I want to make it as painful as possible." He leaned closer to her, causing Alice to shake as he drew the lighter close to her porcelain perfect face. The heat emitting from the flame warmed her cheek as she tried to move her head out of it's way.

"Y-you have to promise that you'll let me go! I didn't hurt them! I'm a victim too! They'll kill me when we get there! You have to protect me!"

"Shut your fucking mouth. You don't get to decide."

Alice shook more as she squeezed her eyes shut and dry sobbed. It was the closest her kind could get to crying.

"Please! Please don't let me die. I won't ever step foot here again. Ever!"

"If you give us all the information we need, you have my word. We'll let you free."

The wolves surrounding them started to growl and paw harshly at the ground, shouting at their alpha in wolf tongue.

Sam held up a hand and ordered for them all to stay silent.

Reluctantly, they all dug their claws in the soft dirt to keep from lashing out at the bleach smelling leech. The only thing worse than the stench was the taste. Emily and Jared wanted to gag but each kept their composure for the pack. It would have been worse to let the pixie run loose.

Alice was shocked that Sam had even suggested such a thing but she would take it if it meant living.

"I-I prom-!"

"You don't speak unless I say so." Sam growled, nearly spitting in her face and causing her to flinch.

He backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

"One wrong move and you're done. We don't need you. Remember that. It'd be too easy to discard your remains once we're finished. You'll also explain what you mean by powers."

Alice watched him carefully, not daring to open her mouth as he transformed back into the huge black wolf she met him as.

He used his snout to point in the direction her and Seth came from, but when Alice stood there still, Sam wacked her in the stomach with his large paw to get her to move.

She got the idea and slowly started to walk as fast as she could with two wolves clamping down on her shoulders. Venom pooled in her eyes, stinging a bit as it slid down her cheeks.

Sam stood directly behind her, leaving her no room to escape if possible. He barked for Alice to move faster. He needed his Jacob safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth nipped at Paul's paws and tried to wiggle himself under the warmth of the bigger wolf. Sam ordered Paul and Paul only to take care of Seth while the rest of the pack handle the leeches.

The two of them had yelped and barked at each other. Paul wanting to be apart of the fight and protect the people close to him. Sam wanting Paul to keep his imprint close and away from the bloodsuckers who could have tortured the poor boy. The wolves weren't really sure as Seth's mind was too jumbled to focus on one thing.

Sam's argument was that Seth had went through who knows what and the last thing he needed was being in the middle of it all. It would be too much, especially with Alice being there.

Paul eventually agreed to what his alpha was saying and stayed behind, pulling Seth away from everyone. It was difficult to calm the pup down at first. It was also difficult for Paul as well to calm himself when he saw Seth for the first time in a long time. Sam had to shove him back and order his second in command to stay while he comforted the small cub. Leah was still limping from when Seth had landed on top of her when he fell from the cliff. The fall had saved him though. Alice was close to snatching the young wolf by the throat at the time.

The minute she saw the large beasts she tried to make a run for it.

Jared flanked her right while Emily flanked her left. Embry trotted behind the small woman, snapping his canines her way. Alice stumbled as she tried to desperately jump out of the wolves way, but the two on both sides shot towards her and caught the stone vampire with their fangs. Embry had even scratched and bit at her back, tearing her jacket and shirt.

Being attacked by such vicious beast trying to tear her apart was wearing Alice down. She cursed her brothers and Seth for escaping in the first place. It was like she was a rag doll and they couldn't figure out how to share her.

A loud growl echoed in the woods, but Alice could barely hear it in the first place. The three dogs above her were busy yelping and barking in her ear. But the noise caused them to immediately stop and hold her down with their huge paws, pressing into her chest and legs. Once the wolves 'talked' among themselves it was decided that Alice would be used for bait.

The pack were extremely shocked to run into an unknown wolf, but once they found out it was Seth who shifted, they all became ecstatic. The poor pup couldn't understand the many voices and sounds he was hearing or what he was seeing either. Huge wolves that towered over him that just kept getting closer. He had tried to sneak past to continue getting away from Alice but he had bumped into the biggest of them all. It was extremely hard to make out what was in front of him. A mixture of grey and brown eyes stared into him, making Seth feel smaller than he was. But the voice that came from the dark form was a very familiar one. This voice was easy to understand and drowned out the others. It comforted the cub, licked at his face and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, telling him that he'd be okay, and to come with one of the other animals that surrounded him. This other wolf was familiar as well.

This wolf that was coming towards him eagerly, took him by the scruff of his neck too when the larger one of the two had finally put him down.

Seth whined and whimpered, but quickly fell silent when this new wolf took him away from the scene behind them. Whoever or whatever this creature was, had put the boy at ease.

Now Paul was curled around his imprint as he listened carefully to the words he spoke. Usually Sam, being the alpha, would tell new members the whole run-down of what this new experience meant for them, but he had other business to take care of at the moment. Now that responsibility fell on Paul.

Seth was freaked out of course but soon began to understand and found it to be fun and cool to being able to turn into a wolf. He loved them afterall and still held that childlike mentality. It excited him even more to know that some of his favorite people were also wolves just like him. As if he needed another reason to be attached to Paul.

The boy had many questions and bombarded Paul with all of them. Which the man didn't mind in the slightest. He answered every single one, but when Seth asked about his father, Paul came up short on an answer and licked at the pup's muzzle for comfort.

_We'll find him puppy. We will. Sam is taking care of it and so are the others._

_I didn't mean to leave daddy. Will he be mad at me?_

_No way pup. He's probably glad you got away when you did._

Seth wagged his tail and pressed his ears down flat against his head.

_I'm tired...can I sleep now Paul?_

_Of course puppy. I'll keep you warm. You sleep. I'll watch over you._

_Okay. Goodnight Paul._

_Goodnight little cub._

The two creatures nuzzled one another. Seth tried to slip underneath Paul to hide away from the world. It of course didn't bother the man. He lifted his upper half so that the teen could lay down while he laid his head on Seth who slowed his breathing. That was the thing about imprints. They were everything you needed them to be.


	21. Chapter 21: No Time to Waste

Leah and Embry sniffed at the ground beneath their paws, catching both Seth and Alice's scents from before. Each step they took, the smell became stronger.

"W-wait!" Alice screamed, coming to a halt, much to Sam's and the pack's annoyance. He growled and pushed her hard, causing the vampire to grunt and hiss when Jared and Emily's teeth sank deeper into her porcelain skin.

"You're about to cross into our territory." She whimpered out, trying to turn and look at the alpha.

Sam growled louder and bared his fangs to her back. He was angry that she even mentioned such a thing when she had broken the treaty just an hour ago.

Alice got the message and hesitantly stepped over the imaginary treaty line, visibly shaking. Her eyes scanned the dark area, watching out for either one of her brothers. Would they kill her? Think she betrayed them? Help her maybe? She wished for the latter. Her movements slowed a bit, making Sam bark angrily at her.

"Alice?"

Everyone stopped. Sam had even quieted down as his ears perked up at the familiar sultry voice that made his skin crawl. His pack stood their guard, digging their claws in the dirt and crouching. They talked amongst themselves, some scared but eager and others ready no matter what happened. Sam tried to calm the other wolves down, reminding them of who they were and what exactly they were fighting for. It wasn't just to save Sam's imprint, but a member of their family. To protect one of their own.

_Be careful. Stay alert. _Sam ordered, waiting for the owner of that dreadful voice to show himself.

"Edward informed me of your little situation here. I can't believe you got caught by the mutts." Jasper emerged from the trees and stood in front of his sister and pack. He glanced at the large beasts and shook his head in disappointment.

"I was chasing after your little play thing Jasper!" Alice glared at the blonde.

"And yet he's not here. Where is he?" He crossed his arms impatiently.

"I-I don't know. I was blinded and the next thing I knew, I was captured by these _things_."

"You've really failed me Alice."

"But I got you Seth and Jacob myself! I convinced those morons to follow me in the woods! I made one mistake! Now help me! AHH!" The female vampire shrieked and fell against the ground. The two wolves holding her started to tear at her arms, threatening to take them off completely. She screamed again and called out to her sibling.

Sam jumped over her and barked wildly at Jasper who stood there with wide eyes.

Embry and Leah came closer, licking their mouths and eyeing the blonde who cowered in fear. But that feeling only lasted for a quick second as he used that emotion to push it onto his enemies. All the wolves paused and whined, backing away. It was a strange feeling that donned on them within seconds.

_S-sam. I'm suddenly feeling...scared. Really scared. What's happening? _Embry whimpered, his wolf form shaking.

_I-it has to be that leech doing this to us. Alice explained his power on the way here. He can manipulate our emotions, the bastard. Fight through it! Don't let him win._

A collection of whining and whimpering echoed around the creatures as the wolves started to submit to the feeling of fear. It encased them and didn't let up when Jasper made a move to get closer. He smirked.

"Pathetic." He sneered.

Alice watched as he knelt down to her level. "Get me out of here." She said weakly, trying to grasp onto the man.

"I wasn't just talking about the mutts you know." He grinned, causing her to roll her red eyes.

Sam tore the grass below him and fought against the shield that kept him from attacking the two leeches who knew where his Jacob was. This _shield_ holding him back drove him up a wall. These bloodsuckers would get away and he'd be right back to square one. Although they gained Seth back, Jake was still out there. It would have been the same if the opposite had happened. Sam wouldn't have stopped if Jacob was the one to show up instead of Seth and Seth was the one still lost somewhere. He wasn't going to stop fighting. Ever.

He watched as Jasper roughly pushed both Emily and Jared out of the way as if they weighed nothing. Now Alice stood free, rubbing at her shoulders and trying to fix her ruined clothes. Jasper laughed at her expense which made her punch his arm. "Asshole. Where's Edward?"

"Same place." The blonde looked down at the wolves who all gathered around one another, pressing themselves against their alpha who sat in the middle. They cowered together and looked up at Jasper with puppy dog eyes.

"Look at them Alice. Just mere puppies. Shall we kill them now?"

Alice dusted herself off and sighed. "They did tear my clothing to shreds. Let's dispose of them quickly." She said distastefully.

"Of course. Who shall we start with?"

Jasper hummed to himself and circled the dogs, each of them following him with their eyes. Sam tried to bring his pack closer but they were already huddle together.

_What do we do?!_ Leah said.

Sam was at a lost. Here they were terrified of these leeches who before, they were prepared to fight off. Jasper's gift was an unfair advantage. He took control of the wolves and could play with them however he wished. He could make them feel hatred, depression, joy, whatever he wanted.

_We have to fight it! FIGHT IT! _Sam ordered, trying to use his alpha command. The effects of his booming voice caused the wolves to inch away from their leader, snapping at Jasper who stared them down.

"Oh? Grown a pair have we?" He snickered.

_Don't listen to him. He's a fucking bloodsucker! Only listen to me! Fight it!_

They growled with crazed looks in their eyes, their inner wolf taking over.

_We won't let them win! That's not who we are!_

Jasper laughed and bent down to their level, ignoring how their pupils expanded while barking and shaking with anticipation. The blonde man took that as a sign of fear, not realizing that the pack were drawing away from his shield.

"Poor pooches." Alice giggled, practically dancing around the group.

_Do what we were made to do._

That was it. Embry and Emily launched themselves forward, aiming for Jasper who stumbled backwards and gripped the grass beneath him as the two beast snarled and wet his face with their drool.

"Shi-!" They held him down and tore at his face first to keep him from talking. His words meant nothing. They weren't there to go back and forth with a couple of leeches. Their job was to end them and move on.

Jasper tried desperately to cling at either wolf, but his grip loosened the more they tossed his body parts around. It happened in a blink of an eye.

Alice screamed and dodged Jared flying at her, but tripped over his body and landed with a hard thump. "N-no!" Leah aimed for her throat and twisted it. The vampire's screams immediately came to an end. Her head rolled away and Jared tore the rest of her parts while licking his teeth.

Sam watched his pack work together and take care of the leeches. He was shocked as he stood back. They hadn't needed his help. Their main focus was to take care of those bloodsuckers. Those murderers. Their movements were swift.

He trotted over to where the wolves circled the pile of stone-like flesh. One of the vampire's finger twitched as it tried to pull itself back together. The gesture disgusted them all and made Embry take the digit in his mouth and bite down the middle so it would stop.

They turned to their alpha.

_All of you did well. I'm proud_. Sam went over and rubbed himself against each one of them, licking their faces.

_Blegh! Stop it!_ Emily stated, pushing against her brother and shaking the saliva off her fur. The others had pretty much the same reaction, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

He ignored them and sniffed the air away from their corpse pile. He tried finding a different vampire scent. More so, Edward's putrid scent. But came up short, even with the help of his pack members.

_Nothing. Watch my back while I go into my human form to burn these fuckers._

Sam hurried in lighting Alice and Jasper in flames, waiting until they were left as ash. He quickly took the fire out, losing his pants in the process from using it to distinguish the display.

"Follow Jasper's scent that way." He pointed before transforming into his wolf.

The pack nodded and allowed their alpha to pass by them to lead.

_We're coming Jacob._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacob. It will only take me less than a second to break this door down. For the last time, let me in."

Edward sounded calm but his demeanor was anything but. Jacob wanted answers. He wanted to know where Alice and Jasper were and why his son wasn't back yet. It had been hours and Jake couldn't take it. He couldn't take not knowing what was happening to his Seth.

"Jacob. I'm no longer going to play this game with you. Open the door now, or you'll be severely punished."

Jake's back was to the wall, his whole body shook as he bit down on his bottom lip. "I don't care! You're keeping me in the dark! Why aren't any of them back yet?!"

Edward growled and almost squeezed the doorknob off.

"If I'd known, they'd be here. All of them." He said through gritted teeth.

Jacob stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to do or say. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen to him if he did decide to open the door for the bloodsucker. Edward was always full of surprises.

"That I am. But do you think it wise to not listen to me?"

"N-no...Fine. I'll let you in." Jake was defeated. There was no winning when it came to Edward.

He carefully unlocked the door and stood in front of the leech who grinned at him.

"What?" He muttered, afraid of what he'll do next.

"Come here Jacob." Edward drawled out, eyes gleaming.

Jake let out a small whimper, trying to take it back the moment it came out. He braced himself for whatever was to come.

"I'm afraid Jasper and Alice are in trouble. Hmmm. What shall I do with you?" He hummed to himself, licking his red lips.

"Wh-what do you mean? They're in trouble?"

"I believe so my pet. Jasper hasn't answered his phone. Alice and your mutt have been gone for hours. Who knows what happened to any of them?" He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"What?! What does that mean?!"

"It really means anything at this point. For all I know those morons could have ditched our whole plan. Killed Seth, run back to the family, anything. You'll have to come with me you know. I can't have us in Forks anymore."

Jacob's heart sank down to his stomach. "What?! No! What do you mean leave?!"

Edward sighed and took Jake's face in his cold hands, making the Native shiver from the touch.

"I couldn't possibly turn you right now. There's not enough time. We can't stay here for much longer."

"I can't leave! Seth is out there somewhere and I don't know where!"

"Do you think I care? Hmm. I suppose we could go to Alaska where my cousins stay."

"No way! No! You might as well kill me right here! I'm not going!"

"That's not up to you now is it?"

"Fuck you! Fuck. You!" Jacob wouldn't have it. He wasn't going somewhere where it would be nearly impossible for Sam to find him. This was it. He'd do anything to at least stay in Forks where he had a better chance. But he was not going to Alaska of all places!

Edward slapped Jake across the face. "Shut your damn mouth!"

Jacob held his cheek but glared at the vampire. He wasn't going. No matter what happened to him. "Eat shit fucker."

Edward chuckled. "You're really asking for it Jacob Black."

Jake rolled his eyes and moved away from the leech to sit on the bed. "You're not taking me anywhere shit head."

"You think I can't force you?" Edward growled from the doorway. "I'd just knock you out and carry you the rest of the way. Wouldn't take long at all."

_No! No! No!_

"Looks like someone doesn't want that." The vampire grinned, inching closer.

"I'm not yours Edward." Jake said in a weak voice.

The other man just laughed and ran his ice cold fingers through Jacob's short hair.

"You don't know how wrong you are."

* * *

A/N: Please oh please review and thank you so so much for the ones that do!


	22. Chapter 22: What Happened?

_A/N: Please review. Please will you review?_

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Hey Sam, try and catch me!" Jacob bounced on the older boy's bed and launched himself off.

"Huh? W-wait!" Sam moved back and caught Jake in his arms, tossing him on his sister's bed. Jacob giggled like mad, face turning red as he laughed at his friend.

"You're too good at this." He said, throwing one of Leah's stuffed animals at him.

"It's because I'm super awesome and powerful." The boy shrugged.

"Nuh uh. I'm way stronger. Look." Jacob stood and started to bounce again, making everything on Leah's bed either fall forward or completely off as he jumped over Sam and smacked right into the wall. There was a loud thud that caused both Emily and Leah to run into the room.

"What are you guys doing?!" Emily screeched, clearly annoyed.

Sam quickly got off the floor and rushed over to Jake who looked out of it. "Jake?! Are you okay?"

The girls were quiet as they stared at the pair.

Jacob blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at his friend. Sam touched his cheek and waited for a response, only to have Jacob laugh again.

"You're always so worried! I'm fine. It was funny!" He giggled more, causing Leah to snort and point at her brother's stupid friend. Even Emily joined in, doubled over.

It took a while for Sam as he wanted to make sure Jacob was alright and that he didn't suffer any type of injuries. But seeing as he was too busy laughing, he figured he was okay.

"You always find some way to hurt yourself. Dork." He playfully slapped Jake and copied everyone else for the smaller boy's antics.

Sam always kept an eye on his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_:

Jacob wiped his nose for the hundreth time, turning his sweater sleeve a dark red instead of it's grey color. He trudged the rest of the way home, taking a trail through the forest to reach his backyard. He didn't want to run into anyone. It was already embarrassing to face Jesse, a once good friend of his that had beaten him to a pulp. It was extremely humiliating in the guy's locker room to be tossed around and punched because of a disagreement between the two. Of course no one stepped in until the gym teacher heard all the commotion going on from outside. Jake had been on the floor by the time he came in and rushed past everyone to get home. Now all Jacob wanted to do was grab an ice pack and hide away in his closet. It was a safe space that blocked out reality and made him feel secure. A few blankets laid in there, making it extra warm and good for curling up in on the hardest days.

"Jacob! J-jacob?"

That was Sam's voice. The eleven year-old stopped in his tracks and tried to hide his bruised face, not wanting his best friend to see how much of a loser he was. Sam never got into any fights and if he ever did, Jake was sure that the twelve-year-old would think of him as lame and a total dork for having gotten his ass kicked by his friend of all people.

Sam jogged over towards Jake and away from the smaller boy's house. He could see that Jacob was upset, trying to turn around.

"Hey Jake, you okay? What happened to you?" Sam asked, trying to get a good look at his friend.

"Leave me the hell alone Sam! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared, pushing against him and slamming his backpack in the dirt before running to the back door.

Sam was left shocked, looking at Jacob's bag and quickly picking it up. He knew that Jake wasn't really mad at him but something that happened at school. It was clear that someone had hurt the boy and Sam was going to find out who.

He followed Jacob inside and headed straight for his room, ignoring the drops of blood in the kitchen. Unlike other people, Sam knew of Jake's 'secret hiding spot.' He knew that's where the boy would be headed the minute he pushed Sam away.

Sniffling could be heard in the closet with the sound of tissue being balled up. Sam crawled and slowly opened the door, seeing Jacob against the corner with a blanket and box of tissues, wiping at his nose vigorously. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks as he tried to control his breathing and back away from Sam at the same time.

"Jake, did someone mess with you?"

"N-no! I said leave me alone!"

"No. You're my best friend Jacob. I came here to hangout with you but something clearly happened. Tell me what happened. I don't care what it is. Just tell me. Come on Jake."

Jacob swallowed, possibly blood coming from his nose, and pulled out an ice pack he got from the freezer. Immediately Sam grabbed the cold object and placed it carefully on Jake's delicate nose. The gesture caused the boy to hiss in pain but sigh in content. The coolness calmed him down some and felt good on his injury.

"If someone hit you, I'll it them back for you. Don't worry Jake."

Jacob was surprised that Sam even suggested that. The older boy never got into a fight, but he'd start for him? He glanced at his friend, sure that he meant his word based on his facial expression.

"Who hurt you Jake? Do I know them?" Sam's eyes widened. "Did an adult hurt you?!"

"N-no. No adult hurt me Sam." Jacob gave a weak smile and sat up straight. "Jesse...we fought today in the locker room."

"With Jesse? Why'd that happen?"

"We got into an argument and he threw the first punch. Everyone watched and I didn't...I couldn't fight back." Jacob faced away from Sam and brung the covers closer to his face.

"You guys have gym together at the end of the day right?"

Jacob glanced at the other boy and nodded slowly.

"Do you guys usually walk out together?"

"...Yeah. We split apart half-way to my house. Why?"

Sam pulled the ice pack away and used a tissue to wipe away any excess blood from his friend's nose. "Let's play on the game. We can grab snacks too. You can have the better controller."

"It's my room. I should have the best controller anyway..."

"Exactly! Come on Jake. Fuck Jesse." Sam tugged on the boy's arm, pulling him out of the closet. Jacob laughed when he fell against his friend.

"Sam! You just cursed!"

"So? Your dad curses all the time. So does Paul." He shrugged.

Jacob plopped down on his bed with Sam sitting right next to him.

"Oh and I'm punching Jesse in the face tomorrow." Sam grinned, turning the game on and handing Jake the better controller as promised.

Jacob smiled and leaned against the older boy. He thought nothing of it. He just needed comfort. Sam didn't mind in the slightest though as he copied his friend's gesture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's eyelids fluttered open as he laid completely still. The first thing he realized was that he was outside instead of inside the small cottage he'd never grew accustomed to. But to actually be on the soft forest grass caused the man to breathe heavily.

_Wh-why am I-? Am I-? What's go- _Jacobshot up and screamedbloody murder when gigantic beasts surrounded him. His heartbeat quicken to the point where it seemed like it wanted to beat right out of his chest.

His breathing was erratic as his body shook. The dark shadows were scattered around him but the minute he opened his mouth, they immediately turned to face the Native.

Jacob drew his legs in which he noticed were a bit sore. The smell of fire hung in the air as his eyes darted around, looking between each wolf. That made Jake pause and search for a familiar furry face.

An all black wolf emerged itself from it's pack, heading straight for Jacob. It practically ran towards him, it's long tongue sticking out and licking Jake's face like crazy. It calmed down the man though as he hugged the wolf's head close, refusing to let go. He was afraid that if he did, then Sam would disappear and so would the scenery around him.

Jacob had no idea how he ended up outside or why his body felt as sore as it did.

"Uh...I wouldn't move too much if I were you." Jake jumped at the sudden voice, looking Sam over to see if he could have possibly spoke those words to him. He only got a blink in response.

"Jacob?"

The Native turned away from Sam and saw Jared standing there with only a pair of cut-offs on.

"Jared?"

"Hey man! I bet you're real confused right?" He slowly approached Jake and smiled kindly.

"Uh...yeah. I'm not sure what the hell is happening right now. Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating?" He looked around, trying to spot Edward, expecting the vampire to be playing a cruel prank on him. "Hello? ...Edward?"

That caused Sam to go wild, backing away from his imprint and barking loudly, scaring Jacob in the process who fell back.

"Woah, Sam! Calm down. Jake's confused. He doesn't need you freaking out." Jared said in a soft voice. His alpha whined in return, agreeing with his packmate who gave him a goofy grin.

"It's alright Jake. Sit with me." Jared sat in the grass, the rest of the wolves, minus Sam, doing their own thing. Embry trotted towards a tree and proceeded to pee there. Leah shook her large wolf head and laid down with her sister by her side. They laughed and taunted Embry through their mind link. Sam circled Jacob and plopped down by his feet, giving him puppy dog eyes. The alpha was practically begging for his mate to sit by him instead of Jared.

Jake got the message and carefully sat on the ground, leaning against the excited wolf wagging it's tail. Whatever was going on, Jake wouldn't take it for granted. If Edward was messing with him than he'd just take it for what it was. His mind was jumbled as he tried to remember the last thing they had discussed.

_Alaska I definitely can't forget. But we're clearly not there. The fuck am I? _He looked around again. Nothing but trees. _Why can't I remember what the hell happened?_

"Jacob? I'd be happy to explain what's going on." Jared waited patiently, legs crossed and eyes directly on the other Native.

"Oh. Uh...yeah..." _Edward? You fucking with me? _He asked in his mind, eager for some type of response so he could just wake up and face reality. But no response came, so he just rolled with it. "I'll let you speak." He told Jared.

"Well...hm...okay. Well first off, how do you feel? Physically?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Physically? Uh..." He looked down at his body which he noticed was a bit caked with dirt. His clothes were no better. Jake raised his arm some and then his leg, causing him to jerk and hiss a little. "Fuck, ow! The hell is wrong with me?!"

"Heh...blame Emily. She's the one that dropped you." Jared pointed at the wolf who blew out a breath of air through her nose and shook her head, eyeing him up and down.

"She's real sorry about that by the way. Sam nearly tore her ear off for it. Did you break anything?"

Jacob was silent for a minute, distracted by the soft fur that surrounded him. He looked at the owner and stared into it's dark eyes. This wolf was beautiful. Much like his Sam. The dark figure licked at his face and rubbed against Jacob.

_Edward has amazing abilities to make this feel so realistic._

"Jake?" Jared waved his hand.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I know this must be a lot for you. What's on your mind?"

"You're asking me?"

"Uh...yes? You can tell me. I'm here to help you."

Jacob didn't really believe that. "Yeah okay. Will you stop with the bullshit? You're really gonna torture me? Really? Fuck you. I'm so done. I'm tired damnit!" Jake yelled, causing everyone around him to look his way. Sam sat up and stared at his imprint. The action only made Jacob angrier. "And what the hell are you looking at?! You're really going to torment me like this?!"

Sam whined, wanting to reassure Jake. He just didn't know how.

"Jacob. I'm going to explain how you ended up here. I'm not sure what you're thinking exactly. But you're not alone. Relax man. Just relax. No one is going to hurt you. Tell me what you're thinking Jake. Come on." Jared pleaded, not moving from his spot so as to not anger Jacob even more.

"You...I know you're tricking me Edward!"

Jared understood now.

"Jake, no. This isn't some trick he's playing on you. Edward is _dead_. Let me talk okay? Just let me speak."

Jacob glared at the Native but sighed. Whatever was going on, he didn't know how to get out of it. So he'd have to endure it anyway.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Jared smiled. "Finally. Okay listen." He suddenly became serious, catching Jake's attention.

"We haven't stopped looking for you since we figured out you and Seth went missing. We found your car out in town but it took a few days. Now earlier today we were all in wolf form, sniffing for either of your scents but we couldn't find anything. Jake, Seth turned. He ran into us in wolf form. Did you know that?"

Jacob played with the grass, Sam hesitantly curling himself around his imprint again. To his surpirse, Jake didn't protest this time, but he did focus on Jared.

"I...heard from Edward that he did. I'm...really confused...what am I living through right now?"

"Jesus Jake. You. Are. Not. Dreaming! We saved you damnit! Edward is dead. He's ashes now. Stupid bitch and dumb fuck? Dead! They're dead! Jacob...I know you can feel it. You can feel the imprint. Can't you? You can feel that this is reality." Jared frowned.

Jacob copied the man in front of him and squeezed at his own thigh. His heart fluttered and his stomach held something in it that made him quickly look at the big wolf he was currently laying on. Sam looked up at him again, almost begging the Native to believe in him. To succumb to the imprint instead of ignoring it. He desperately wanted to change back into his human form, but that would just leave the man naked.

_Fuck it._ He thought. Being in his birthday suit was not going to stop him from comforting Jacob.

Sam pressed against Jake gently and stood, having the man watch him as he swiftly transformed. He cracked his neck and stretched once he could stand on his two feet. It was always a weird transition from a wolf to a human. Your vision, your height, your weight, everything was drastically different.

"S-Sa-!" Jacob immediately stood when he saw the one man he had desperately wanted to see again. It was definitely his Sam. His imprint. His everything. Any doubt he had was gone the minute he looked at the beautiful Native in front of him. It was like his heart had slapped him back to reality. It soared and ached for Sam's touch. Which he got the moment they laid eyes on each other.

Sam pulled Jacob into a heated kiss, making the younger of the two moan and lean against the man's strong figure. Sam felt hot and it drove Jake wild. He didn't want to stop kissing him or touching his tanned skin.

_Fuuuuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He feel so good! My dick is so hard! I missed this...I missed him._

Jacob stopped for a moment as he realized his hard-on had to be pressed against Sam. It caused him to blush a bright red and slowly pull back.

"Jake?" Sam asked, worried for his imprint.

"Sam. I...how? I...I'm sorry about..." He looked down and sure enough, he was hard as a rock. His blush deepened.

Sam snickered. "At least yours isn't visible to everyone."

Jacob glanced toward the alpha and gasped, covering his eyes and turning away. "Oh my god! No no no no no. I am not looking."

Sam laughed behind him. "Do you believe that this is real then?"

"Uh...yes. But...um...I'm so lost."

"Don't worry baby, I'll explain."

"Please do. My eyes are burning. Although the kiss was...interesting. I never thought about batting for the other team." Jared replied, lost in thought.

"Shut up Jared." Sam rolled his eyes. "Jacob needs to know what happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...Seth is safe?"

"Yes Jake. Of course." Sam reassured his imprint, kissing his cheek as they both sat on the grass behind Sam's house. A few feet into the forest.

"Is he hurt?" Jacob looked at the alpha, fear in his eyes.

"A few bruises here and there. But I'm sure they're healed by now. He is a shifter. It's one of the benefits."

Jake sighed, relieved. "I can't wait till he gets here. Does he know?"

"Yup. Paul told him right away. He's excited to see his dad." Sam poked Jake's nose.

"God...I'm so fucking happy right now." Jacob smiled and took Sam's hand in his. The other man pressed his hand against the Native's chest.

"Your heart is beating like crazy. I can practically hear it. You alright?"

His smile faltered. "...yeah. Just nervous I guess. It's scary to think what happened and what...almost happened."

Sam nodded and laced their fingers together. He stayed quiet. Dwelling too deep into the memories could cause him to quickly transform, and with Jake so close, he could hurt him. _I'm not taking that chance._

Sam had explained everything the moment they got to his house. He had to carry an exhausted Jacob on his back while the pack followed. They all agreed that Sam would take care of everything from there on. He was the alpha and Jake's imprint afterall.

It was hard for Jacob to take it all in. Once the wolves had followed Jasper's rancid scent back to the cottage, Edward was holding an unconscious Jake in his arms. Waiting for them. It had been too late to run without either of them catching up to him. He'd use the man as bait instead. Sam had wanted to just kill the vampire immediately, but Leah had talked him out of it.

_He has Jacob! You don't think he'll bite or hurt him?_

Fighting off Edward had been the hardest part. The man had the ability to read minds so it was easiest to detect their next moves. It irritated the pack to no end. Sam had even tried talking to the leech through his mind but Edward wouldn't budge.

The wolves grew tired of his games. They tried reasoning and sneak attacks, but still it failed. Edward taunted them and laughed once he knew that Sam was starting to doubt himself and the pack. They couldn't even touch the stone-like man. But one person stood above the rest. One person showed their loyalty and quick wit.

Embry shifted without a second thought, standing in front of Edward who stared at the man before him. The bloodsucker was taken aback at laying his blood red eyes on the human. Was the man deranged?! What kind of person would risk transforming into their weakest form?!

It intrigued Edward as he hissed and stepped closer, focusing on Embry only, who had this innocent look to him. It drew the vampire in, making him want to tear the tanned flesh to bits until he screamed bloody murder. A human's scream was much better than a mutt's.

It was a shame that that was the last thing Edward had thought. The pack circled him carefully, minus Embry, while Sam pounced and pinned the leech down.

Edward bucked and thrashed underneath the beast. How could someone as powerful as him get caught off guard? Was it his greed?

Sam barked all types of obscenities toward the bloodsucker. He dug his claws into his chest and bit into his shoulder. He wanted pain and suffering for the leech, but also to just be rid of him already. His teeth scraped against the other's stone face, tearing bits and chunks off before snapping his jaw shut and pulling the head off.

He almost played with the limbs and corspe afterwards, but Jared had reminded him of Jake who laid motionless on the ground. It was clear Edward had knocked him out before stepping outside.

Sam ordered Jared to change back and burn the pieces while he rushed over to Jacob. By this time Embry had also shifted, keeping quiet whilst the others bombarded him with questions.

_Are you insane?!_

_The fuck is wrong with you?!_

He ignored them all and focused on his alpha who gave him a sideways glance.

_Thank you._

Embry knew that this wasn't the end of their conversation. He gave a curt nod and decided to let Sam tend to Jacob.

At one point Emily had tried getting Jake on Sam's back, but ended up dropping the man instead. This caused her brother to bark and bite at her. Leah of course broke it up and made Sam apologize.

Jared had spoke up again and came up with the idea to let Jacob wake on his own while they kept an eye on him and searched the area for anymore enemies. Since Sam was on edge, it was best for him to sit back and patiently wait for his imprint. Jared stood by Jake the whole time and reassured his alpha that since he didn't have any clothes to change into, he'd be the one to explain to Jacob what happened.

"...And of course that didn't happen because here I am telling you." Sam finished, playing with Jake's hair.

"I have to thank Embry. All of you really." Jacob stated. He glared at Sam then. "Did you really have to smack him before we got back here?" He reminded the Native.

"I hugged him afterwards didn't I? You think I wanted him to do that? He could have been killed."

"Whatever. He was brave...you all were." Jake took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for this Sam."

"Hm?"

"I'm so fucking stupid. I trusted Alice and risked everyone's lives. I tried to get Edward to kill me and let Seth go but I couldn't...I never wanted to do this to anyone."

Sam pulled the man closer and into his chest. "Shhh. Believe me Jacob, we all know how sorry you are. You've said it about a million times on the way back. Besides, this is what we do. We destroy leeches who wish to harm others. They're cunning and they used you and Seth. No matter what would have happened, I wouldn't blame you for it. I know you tried your best Jake. I know that. The pack knows it too. No one blames you or holds you responsible." Sam kissed Jake's hand and held him tight.

"I just didn't want any of you to die from my mistakes. It makes me feel...I don't know..." Jacob hid his face in Sam's chest.

"I understand Jake. But I want you to understand something too."

Jacob slowly lifted his head and looked at his imprint.

"You tried your hardest and risked your life for your son. Not everyone can do that. From what you told me while being there, you fought against those bloodsuckers again and again. Despite being in that dangerous situation, you always put Seth first. Now what I'm hearing from you is that you would have done the exact same thing if it had been me, or Embry, or Leah, Emily, Jared or Paul. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course! You guys mean the world to me." Jake blushed and looked away, the atmosphere quickly changing as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The words spilled out before he could take them back.

Sam smiled and nuzzled his neck. "See what I mean? You're so sweet. I didn't know you thought that."

Jake laughed. "Oh come on Sam. Isn't it obvious?"

"It's better when you say it out loud." He pulled the other man in for a warm kiss. Jacob could never get enough of Sam's kisses. The feeling drove him wild and it always made his dick hard to feel the alpha place his hands around his waist and squeeze there.

"How's your ribs?" Sam asked.

"Still sore, but better. Haven't thought about it since..." He didn't finish. He knew mentioning or even saying Edward's name out loud caused Sam discomfort.

The alpha carefully held Jake's face in his hands, examining him.

"I hate what he did to you. I hate that he even got the chance to touch you. To hurt you." He muttered.

Jacob bit at his bottom lip. "I know..."

_Maybe I shouldn't mention what Jasper did to Seth? No...I don't want to keep anything from him_ _anymore. Once was enough._

"Uh...Sam?"

"Yes?"

Jake placed his hands over Sam's, who hadn't let go yet.

"Jasper...the blonde one, he uh...um...Seth...he..."

Sam glared, not at Jake, but at the thoughts rolling around in his head. "No fucking way. No. He didn't. That fucking-!"

"No! No Sam! Seth wasn't..." He shivered. "He wasn't...ya know...but he did hit him and...gave him something on...his neck..."

"He bit him?! What?! What the f-!"

"SAM! Damnit! He gave him a hickey!"

"That's not any fucking better! I should have-"

"I know! ...we talked. It's over now...I don't like thinking about it but we did talk. Don't..." Jake looked as if he was struggling to get the words out. "Don't fucking yell at me..." He muttered, avoiding any eye contact.

Sam was confused at first, not understanding why it bothered the man so much until it dawned on him. "Shit Jake. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I'm so dumb."

"You're not dumb Sam. It...it reminds me of her." He huffed and leaned back with his arms crossed. "Still."

The other man looked over his beautiful imprint and touched his hand slightly. "That's okay you know."

Jacob glanced at the Native. "Even after everything? Can you believe it?" He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"I can actually. She's...you remember. BB."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sam chuckled. "Bitch Bella."

That caused Jacob to snort and double over in laughter at the memory from the first time he and Sam got drunk at his house. "Dude, stop!" He cackled.

"That's never gonna happen. I'll always find a way to make you smile." He winked, giving Jacob a quick peck on the lips, and then another.

Jake stared at Sam and smiled. "You always do."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Please? Only a few more chapters leeeft!


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

Jacob chewed the skin of his bottom lip as he stood and hugged himself, waiting for Paul and Seth to show up. Sam had been watching his nervous imprint with a grin, chuckling when Jake spun slowly around a few times.

"Can't contain yourself?" He asked, comfortably sitting.

Jake glanced in the man's direction for a quick second, not saying a word until he walked in front of Sam. The alpha raised an eyebrow at his mate who stood still.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jacob shrugged while tapping his foot on the soft ground. "Nothing. I'm just...excited to see my son. I can't wait to see what he'll look like as a wolf."

"He's adorable." Sam grinned.

Jacob smiled and leaned forward, trapping the Native. "Kiss me." He suddenly said.

Without any hesitation, Sam complied. Their lips danced together as Jake nearly fell into the man's lap. He had to quickly pull back. Sam stared at Jake, wanting more. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was hoping to calm my nerves, but I only caused a problem for myself." He sat next to the alpha and placed his hands on his crotch area, hiding an obvious erection. "Damn...that was a dumb idea." He blushed.

"You used me for a distraction?" Sam asked, faking his sadness.

Jacob rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll live."

"You're a tease."

Jake nearly snorted. "_I'm _a tease? Look what happens whenever we kiss." He pointed to the bulge in his pants, making Sam laugh.

"I could take care of that ya know."

Jacob looked away and blushed harder. "I-I don't think Paul o-or Seth would want to see that..."

"We could go inside until they get here." He winked, leaning closer to Jake and sniffing him.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"You don't know how good you smell to me." Sam stated, licking at his mates neck.

"Ah! Stop!" He shot up from his seat and shivered. The action didn't help his current situation at all. It only made his dick strain against his jeans more.

Sam chuckled. "I'll stop." He grinned again. "For now."

Jake squeezed his legs together and took a few deep breaths. It was practically pulsing. "Sh-shut up Sam." He squeaked out.

Jacob paced more, trying to rid his hard-on. He was also growing very impatient. "The hell is taking Paul so long?!"

"Someone's an eager beaver." Sam stood and pulled Jake in close, kissing his temple. "Seth's new to this. He may be having a difficult time."

Jacob sighed. "True."

"Hey!"

Both men turned to see a smiling Paul waving and jogging towards them. Jacob's heartbeat quickened when the man got closer and without thinking, pulled him in for a hug.

Paul immediately stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting such a welcome back.

"Heh. Glad you're okay Jake...I was real worried. You...you know I wanted to go right? To fight off that bloodsucker too?"

Jacob chuckled but didn't let go. "Thank you Paul."

The wolf looked around and said nothing for a moment. "...You're welcome Jacob." He eventually wrapped his arms around the man, squeezing him close. They stayed like that for a while, not letting go until Sam coughed awkwardly. He didn't have a problem with it, but it was weird to be standing off to the side as he watched his mate and pack mate hold on to one another.

"Er...anyway..." Paul finally pulled back. "Seth is crazy excited to see you guys."

Jake nearly bounced on the balls of his feet. "Where is he?"

Paul pointed behind him into the forest. "The pup had to use the bathroom."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "He couldn't wait to go in the house?"

Paul was confused, giving Jacob a weird look until it dawned on him what the man meant. "Oh no, he's not in his human form. Hasn't been since he found us. I'm...having trouble getting him to change back." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not good with orders. That's Sam's department."

Jake looked over at said man who smiled at him. "Don't worry, I can teach him how." He reassured.

Jacob nodded and turned back to Paul who had walked closer to the forest and called out Seth's name.

He held his breath as he stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a better look.

A sandy colored wolf head popped out from behind a hill. Jake was startled at first but smiled wide when his son trotted his way over, stumbling a bit as he tried to balance himself.

Jacob encouraged the small wolf to keep going, way smaller than Sam's wolf. He was like a regular sized dog but so much cuter. Seth whined as his legs shook underneath him. The boy wanted to run to his father and Sam, but wasn't strong enough to do so yet.

Paul stepped closer to the teen, wanting to help his imprint out, but was stopped with a hand on his chest. He glanced over at his alpha who shook his head. "Let him come to us. He'll be alright."

His second in command nodded and carefully watched the pup look at Jacob, who had knelt down and waited with open arms, just like when he was taking his first steps as a baby. The memory gave Seth the motivation to move again, this time going slower and focusing on his footing. One paw landed in front of the other until the cub eventually walked over to his dad, almost tripping from his excitement.

"Seth!" Jacob squeezed the small wolf close and scratched his head, earning a wild tail wag and licks to the face. "I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you turned! I'm so happy that you got away when you did. You did the right thing." He kissed the boy's furry head. "I missed you so much."

Seth barked happily and circled around Jake a few times. He wished he could have spoken to his father, but the only thing he could do was yelp and jump up and down. They all laughed at the pup's cute antics. It was clear Seth had missed Jacob as much as he did.

Their laughter caused the small boy to quickly turn and study Sam who gave him a small smile. He was so focused on seeing his dad that he forgot Sam was also there.

The teen barked loudly, causing them all to stop and watch as Seth lunged at the bigger man. He yelped and brushed himself against Sam like a cat and pushed his head underneath his hand, asking to be pet.

The alpha complied and carefully brushed down the boy's sandy fur. "I'm glad you're okay pup. We all missed you. Ready to turn back?"

Seth's ears perked up as he nodded and stumbled again.

"I'm going to talk to you through your thoughts. So whatever you want to say, just think it out loud." He commanded, taking his place as alpha.

Seth sat on his hind legs, paying close attention to the Native.

Sam walked over to Jacob and helped him to his feet. "I'm sure Seth will catch on quickly in changing back into his human form."

"You think so?" The other man asked.

"Are you kidding? Seth is smart as hell. He's just having a little trouble, but that's why I step in. Remember?" He asked, touching Jake's cheek.

"Right." He smiled. Sam was the alpha so it would obviously be his job to help a new member of the pack.

Sam leaned forward, wanting to give his imprint a kiss, but didn't want to make it awkward for Seth. The pair had never mentioned anything to the cub before. To Seth they just seemed like good friends. Sam knew that he would have to ease into that conversation when it was time. It would confuse and maybe even frustrate the boy to see his dad and Sam together after having his mother and father around each other for years.

He pulled himself back and winked at Jake instead, who got the message.

Sam stepped away to a tree, blocking himself from either Native's view as he took his clothes off and placed them in a neat pile against the trunk. He focused on the heat that surrounded him and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He imagined himself as his pure black wolf and within seconds, transformed.

The alpha trotted over to Seth who couldn't help but to roll around on the grass and bark. Sam licked the top of the other wolf's head, trying to get his attention.

It seemed that Seth got the idea and laid down on his belly, eyes trained on his alpha.

_Can you hear me pup?_

The boy jerked his head in response.

_Good. Now I want you to really buckle down and focus on me. You're doing good so far._

_Okay Sam. Okay. _Seth nodded again, trying his best. His attention span wasn't the greatest.

_It's alright puppy. I just need you to use your imagination. You have a good one, yeah?_

_Yes! A real good one! I can imagine anything! I can!_

"Wait!" Paul shouted, startling Seth and causing both Sam and Jacob to look his way.

"Uh...here." The man lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to Jake who caught it with ease. He glanced over at his alpha who gave him a look.

"Ya know...for when he switches back." He almost blushed, making Sam snicker.

"I'll turn away." He stated, turning around until he faced the back of Sam's house.

Jacob looked down at the piece of cloth in his hands and raised an eyebrow. Why would Paul give him his shirt?

"What's-"

"Our clothes don't shift with us." He simply put, not saying anymore.

Jake suddenly remembered when he seen Sam naked in front of him hours ago.

He shook the memory away. "Thank you." He told Paul who gave him a thumbs up.

Sam focused back on Seth.

_Seth?_

_Yes?! _The boy blinked a few times, trying to regain his attention to Sam.

_Inagine what you look like as a human. That's the key to changing back. Imagine you're legs and arms. Face and body._

Seth stared at the grass below him and watched the wind blow gently at his paws. He glanced back at his alpha who gave him a reassuring lick to the nose.

_Focus Seth. You can do this. Imagine your human self._

_Human..._ He repeated in his mind. The first thing he imagined was his golden tanned skin. Much like the pack's and his father's. But that didn't get him far. He then imagined his feet and toes, wiggling. The thought made him wag his tail. It went further than that. Soon he was imaging his legs, arms and face, just like Sam had said. Standing in a mirror at a young age and pointing out his features was how he learned what they were. Of course his daddy had been there to teach him. It was always like that. His daddy was always there no matter what.

"Seth!"

Seth whipped his head to see his father rushing over with Paul's shirt. He immediately looked down when he felt a breeze pass by and gasped at his exposure.

"You did it!" Jacob helped his son with pulling the shirt over his head and hugged him tight. He kissed the teen's face over and over again, having his patience wear thin the longer he waited. But it hadn't taken the boy too long to figure out his transformation to his original form. It was done in a blink of an eye.

Seth threw his arms around Jake and did the most human thing anyone could have done.

Cry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours had went by and Seth and Jacob were inseparable. Practically attached to the hip until they were in Sam's house. They talked while Jake held his son close, wiping away the tears as best he could. All of them stayed outside during that time, Paul standing back and not saying much. He didn't want to intrude on their father and son moment. It was upsetting to see Seth in such a state. He knew the boy was hurting and was glad that he could finally be with Jacob again.

The clouds soon became dark and that's when Paul decided to dissappear into the night, saying goodbye to his alpha, giving Jake a quick hug and kissing Seth on the forehead to make him feel better. "Goodnight guys. I'll see see ya later." He announced as he waved and jogged into the forest.

Seth had frowned when Paul left and held onto his dad while he was carried into the house. He didn't want the man to leave...

Jake made his son take a shower the minute they went inside, wanting him to experience what it felt like after having been denied the chance to bathe for so long.

It had relaxed the boy and eventually he stopped crying. Jake understood though. He felt the same way.

"Daddy, are you gonna sleep with me tonight?" Seth asked almost immediately, pleading with his brown eyes.

"If you want me to I will." Jacob said while drying his son off with a towel and wrapping it around him.

"I do..." Seth looked away, a blush present on his cheeks.

Jake took notice and chuckled. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking the boy's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"...Can Sam sleep in here too daddy?"

Jacob was taken aback at Seth's question. "With us?" He asked.

The teen gave a small nod.

"Um...if he wants. I'll ask okay?"

"Okay."

Jake smiled at him and went to the closet. "Let's see what Sam's got in here for you to wear."

"No daddy! I wanna wear Paul's shirt... Can I? Please?" Seth begged, looking as if he were going to cry all over again.

Jake rushed over to the bed to try to calm him down. "Of course you can Seth. I'll get it for y-"

"Here." Sam stood in the doorway, holding Paul's shirt in his hand. Seth tried to push Jacob out of the way to get to it, but the man quickly pulled him back onto the bed and grabbed it himself. He didn't want the towel to fall off Seth's body.

"Thank you." He smiled at his imprint and helped Seth put it on. It clearly made the boy happy as he sniffed it over and over again, and immediately laid down to get comfortable.

"No problem." Sam shrugged, about to walk back into the living room until Seth's voice stopped him.

"Can you sleep in here with us Sam?"

Jake blushed and turned away. He would have asked himself.

The alpha chuckled. "Only if it's alright with your dad."

Jacob glanced back at the man and huffed. "It's fine with me..."

"Then I will. But I think your dad wants to take a shower too. Right Jake?"

The Native gave Sam a questioning look. It wasn't that he didn't want too, it was just weird how Sam had put it.

"Er...yeah." He faced Seth, trying to ignore the alpha a few feet away from him. "I'll be right back okay?"

"We'll be right back." Sam corrected, causing his imprint to clear his throat. Now he understood what the man was implying.

"Right. _We'll_ be right back." He smoothed down his son's hair and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Okay daddy." Jacob tucked him in, turned off the light and followed Sam to the bathroom after closing the door behind him.

When the two of them reached the bathroom door, Jacob turned to face Sam. "What did you m-!"

The alpha pressed Jake against the wall, holding his face in his hands. His tongue poked and prodded the man's mouth, asking for entrance. Jacob's knees buckled as he held onto Sam's arms. He opened his mouth almost immediately and allowed his mate to taste him while grinding onto each other.

The friction caused Jake to moan. He liked the way Sam took charge. It wasn't something he was use to, but that's what excited him.

"You feel so good Jake." Sam rubbed Jacob's clothed erection, palming him through his jeans.

"W-wait!" The younger of the two pulled away, catching his breath. "I want to take a shower before anything..." He blushed trying to avoid Sam's gaze.

The man chuckle and pecked his nose with a kiss. "Mind if I join?"

"Uh...n-no..." Jake swallowed nervously and slid away from the alpha, going directly into the bathroom. He could tell that Sam was following after him.

Once the pair were in the bathroom alone together, Jacob slowly turned to face the man who gave him a small smile.

_Shit. I don't think I can do this in front of Sam...not yet. I don't know what to do. I've never been with another male before. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to come in here with him._

Jake wasn't sure how to respond. So he just gave Sam a nervous laugh and bit down on his bottom lip, looking everywhere but at the alpha.

Sam hummed to himself and stepped closer to Jacob who just as quickly took a step back. This confused the man, but he ignored it, thinking that Jake hadn't meant to do it in the first place. He tried again, moving a tad bit closer, but again, Jacob just moved back. He had even whimpered!

"Jake?" He asked, not sure what was going on.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam stayed put this time.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Sam. Don't worry." The Native faked a smile, but hadn't move an inch.

The alpha looked him over, puzzled at what to do. "You don't seem fine. What's going on? Did I do something?" Worry shown in his eyes, making Jacob feel guilty.

"N-no! I...uh...I'm just...fucking scared alright?" He blurted out. Why waste anymore time? Jake didn't want to hide anything from the man ever again. He had to remind himself that this was a completely different relationship than when he was with Bella. He could actually speak his mind and Sam wouldn't punish him for it. He didn't think that his childhood bestfriend would lay a hand on him period. It wasn't in his nature. He had never hurt him before.

"It's like I know you won't hit me or call me names, but...I've only ever been with..."

"Bella." Sam said. "I know. And you're right. I would never harm you in any way. Are you afraid that I'll treat you the way she did when we're alone?" He questioned.

"...No...Sam...it's hard to say it out loud!" Jacob was frustrated. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings or embarrass himself.

The alpha stood there. He wasn't sure what Jake wanted or needed at the moment. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want to be touched.

"I'm not going to pressure you or judge you. I never do. But I never want you to think that we can't talk about her. About Bella."

Hearing her name made his skin crawl.

Jacob drew in a deep breath, then exhaled. "I'm just gonna fucking say it, and if I feel awkward, I'll lock you out of the bathroom."

Sam snorted. "I always want you to speak freely. Whatever it is Jake."

Jacob only nodded and took a few more breaths.

"I don't know how to be with a man. Sexually. I don't know how to make you feel good and I'm afraid of messing up. Plus...I'm terrified of having sex with you! I'm terrified!"

"Wh-?"

"No! Shut up or I'll never get it out!" Jacob blushed a bright red, causing Sam to stare at him.

"I have no idea what I'm doing but I like when you touch me. When you kiss me. It makes my body react in this weird but really good way. I get these butterflies that make me feel amazing. My mind is filled with everything about you. Your voice, your smile, your dimples, your...EVERYTHING! It's like I can't stay away but I love it. That day when we were drunk makes me want more. I feel like I'm not suppose to do these things with you but it excites me! Like I'm breaking the rules. It doesn't help how beautiful you are! You're caring and smart and the best thing to ever happen to me and I will _kill _anyone that tries to take you away! It's like you're not real but here you are in front of me and I am so afraid that you'll disappear. I'm afraid that I'll lose one of the most valuable things to me..."

Now Sam blushed, clearly stunned but flattered at everything his imprint just admitted. He was truly at a loss for words and only stared at Jake who by now was panting.

He opened his mouth a few times to find the right words, but wasn't sure where to start. Should he thank Jake? Reassure him? Kiss him?! What was the right thing to do in this situation?

"Er...uh..." Nope. He still couldn't come up with anything good enough.

"Oh my god I just weirded you out. Fuck. I should have waited!"

"Wh-what? No! NO!" Sam yelled, startling his imprint. "You definitely didn't weird me out. Just...just come here." He pulled Jake to him and pressed their lips together. It was pure want and need. It was passionate. Sam poured himself into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "I don't ever want to let you go."


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing Left

_Three__ weeks later_:

Carlisle Cullen paced back and forth along the grass, looking past the treaty line in front of him. His golden eyes were fixated on the trees, watching for any signs of movement or life. He was sure that his scent would attract the wolves and waited until they would be face-to-face with one another.

His hands were clasped behind him and his stature was tall. He was hoping that the Quileute would help him despite their outlook on his kind.

Soon the sounds of heavy footsteps surrounded the area, causing Carlisle to perk up.

Three wolves emerged and eyed the vampire, hesitant to come any closer. Although the older man was currently standing on his side of the treaty, they weren't sure how to take this scene. That line had already been broken by the man's coven.

Sam looked between Embry and Jared, all three of them had patrol together.

Carlisle smiled and greeted the trio. "Hello there. I wish no harm. I'll stay on my side, I know the rules."

Sam grumbled under his breath but made no movement other than breathing.

_What if it's a trap? What if he srtikes? _Embry stated outloud.

_That's what I'm afraid of. _Sam said.

"I only wish to talk. Just a few questions. It's about my children." The vampire frowned and took a step back. "Please. They're missing."

Sam thought for a moment, not sure what the best option would be. So far the cullens proved to be extremely dangerous even though it wasn't always like that.

_I'm going to change back into my human form. You two stay the way you are._ Sam ordered.

_And risk you being killed?! _Jared said.

_Should we even be doing this? We haven't come up with a solution with the elders yet. _Embry reminded his alpha.

_Just do it. You'll have my back right?_

_...of course._

_Good._

Sam moved backwards into the forest, causing Carlisle to watch him carefully. The Native transformed and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts, jogging his way back where he stood inbetween the two wolves.

"Try anything and we'll end you." He glared at the blonde doctor.

"I thank you. Normally I would never ask you to be out of wolf form, but my telepathic son hasn't been around to translate."

"Make this quick leech. Your stench is bothering me." Sam crossed his arms.

"I only ask if you've seen my children. Alice, Edward and Jasper? They're-"

"Are you clueless or something?! Your _children _tried to kill my mate and his son!" Sam clenched his fist and growled at the man. "This was only a few weeks ago! You're lucky you and the rest of your freaks aren't dead yet!"

Carlisle was stunned. His mouth closed shut as Sam spoke. He was sure that the man wouldn't lie to him about something like this but...how could that be? How could _his _well behaved children try to kill anyone besides the animals they fed from? And a few weeks ago? The three had been gone much longer than that. They had been gone for at least a month ot two. None of them uttered a word as to where they were going or what they were doing. Carlisle never thought to ask. It was too late. Their scents were faint by the time he came home from work.

Who was he to try and stop either one of them from leaving? This wouldn't have been the first time someone in their coven did such a thing. Rosalie herself went to Tokyo four months ago. Although she had made an announcement about it. It wasn't surprising whenever someone wanted to travel or take a vacation away from Forks. He would never force anyone to stay. At the end of the day, Carlisle always gave his kids free will.

Sam looked over the vampire, slightly uncomfortable as the man just stood still. There was no signs of life to the leech. No breathing, blinking, anything. They truly were dead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He sneered.

Carlisle looked up and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry...would you mind...explaining to me what exactly happened?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me leech."

"Please, I only ask what happened. I haven't seen any one of them in a whole month. Maybe more..."

"How can we trust that you didn't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking right now."

Sam chuckled. "That's all?"

Carlisle sighed. "It's Samuel right?"

"Sam. Not Samuel."

"My apologies. What can I do to make you believe me?"

"...Nothing."

Carlisle shook his head. "Just tell me what happened. That's all. Although apart of my coven, anyone is free to leave. We're a family."

Sam snickered.

"Sam." The blonde man said sternly. "You're not being fair. My family means everything to me. You can see the color of my eyes. I only feed on animals. Never a human."

Sam hummed to himself, looking the doctor over. He did have golden irises. A known fact of being a _vegetarian. _At least that's what the elders had informed him before. He kept quiet though.

"Although I wish not to believe that they are not capable of such a thing, I wouldn't think you a liar. I know you only look out for the people of Forks and your own family as well. I don't deny that. I only ask the truth."

Sam sighed, irritated. Jared and Embry waited for an answer from their alpha.

"..._Fine_." He growled. "I'll tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hard. Extremely hard for Carlisle to process the things Sam told him. The lying, the deceitful-ness, the _betrayal_.

His children, now dead, went against everything they stood for. Everything they promised not to become. Sure Jasper had a hard time adjusting at first, but never would the man had thought he or any of them, would stoop so low. To go out of their way to harm and torture humans. A mere child. He thought Alice was too pure to do such a thing and Edward too smart.

Where had he gone wrong? Why did they do this? When had they become so chaotic?

"...Again...I'm so sorry. I...wish it had never happened. If I would have known, It wouldn't have." He growled, clenching his fist. He couldn't even ask why they chose to defy him. All three were gone. Truly dead.

Carlisle looked up at Sam who showed curiosity. "Tell the elders that we'll be leaving. The rest of my family and I. I don't think there's anything left here for us. There's only four of us now... The cottage...we'll take care of it."

"And the treaty?" Sam asked.

"Still intact if you want it to be? I don't plan on returning, but you never know."

The alpha nodded. "Of course. You do know that we won't hesitate to kill your kind if they-"

"I know. You've proven that already." Carlisle said dryly. Edward, Alice and Jasper had broken the treaty, yes, but the rest of his coven were now leaving and wouldn't come back. At least he wouldn't.

Sam crossed his arms. "...Good luck." He said, turning away when the blonde vampire gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

Carlisle then sped away, not wanting to discuss the topic any further. Forks would always be a reminder of his lost children, but for now, he needed to heal.

Embry looked to Sam curiously, asking what the next step was although the man couldn't hear him.

"Let's inform the elders. Patrols will...lessen, but not completely. Just because the Cullens are gone, won't mean slacking. Come on." Sam said, bursting into his wolf and ripping his shorts. It pissed him off a bit, but he didn't want to waste anymore time there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob flipped through a page in the book Sam had given him so long ago. If he were to become a wolf himself, then he'd need to learn all there was to learn and embrace who and what he was. Some days were longer than most, but Sam reminded him each time that everyone goes at their own pace.

A shriek caused him to jump a bit, but soon calm down as he noticed it was Seth playing with Paul in the living room. If Paul being around his kid was annoying before, then this was ten times worse. It wasn't like Jake minded all that much. He just didn't want Paul getting _too _close. Although anyone with eyes could clearly see that Seth was the one who had the crush on the older man. It was never something Jacob brought up to either Seth or Paul, but at this moment, he wanted to.

Jake watched the two chase each other around and Paul picking up the small boy just to spin around with him in his arms. Seth giggled like crazy and tugged lightly at the wolf's hair. Paul laughed and blew raspberries on his cheek.

Jacob stared at them and subconsciously glared at the Native man, his mouth in a tight line.

Paul could sense Jake's eyes on him and Seth. He mistakenly looked up and stood stock still at the man eyeing him. "Er...Uh..." He slowly put the teen down. "Hey, you hungry pup?"

Of course with a wolf's appetite, it was hard to say no.

Seth nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen. Go ahead. I'll meet you in there." He ruffled his imprint's hair and watched as Seth ran towards the room, leaving Paul to walk awkwardly over to Jacob.

"Having _fun?"_ Jake sneered, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow. Jacob said it with such distaste laced on his tongue that it actually took the Native aback.

"Well aren't you _chipper_?" He bit back. "Look man, did I do something to upset you? Just tell me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and snickered. "How about you lay off my son?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Paul became angry now. Hadn't they had this discussion already? Why was Jacob mad at him for something he never asked for to begin with? "I thought you understood. Now you're taking it back? Sam already told you how this works." He snarled, getting closer.

"Well I still find it weird and uncomfortable! I'm allowed to feel that way! He's my child!"

"I get that! But I didn't _want _to imprint on Seth!"

"So?! You're still too fucking close for comfort."

"Oh fuck you Jacob. Stop giving me so much shit for it! I never even wanted to say anything. I don't look at him that way! I never have! I see him as a little brother. I. Don't. Want. Seth. That. Way! I wouldn't even want him if he were older! That's not how imprinting works!"

Jacob stood, red in the face. "He has a crush on you!"

"And?! That's how _he _feels! Not me!" Paul took a deep breath and swallowed. He wouldn't turn into his wolf and trash his alpha's house or harm either Jake or Seth. He would be in control.

"Jacob. Imprinting does not mean that I'll eventually fall in love with Seth or anything like that. I see him as a little brother. I always have. I always will. I'm willing to do whatever makes you comfortable. If that means staying in the room with us, fine. I don't care, but you're not going to claim me as something that I'm not."

Jake looked Paul over and sighed. Now he felt guilty.

The wolf smirked and ripped the book from Jacob's hands, flipping through a few pages.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked with a small voice.

"You seriously need to read the chapter about imprinting. It'll help you understand better. Here." Paul smacked the top of his head with the book, making Jake snatch it back.

"Douche." Jacob glanced at it and then back at Paul. "...Sorry. Again. It's not you...I just started realizing how Seth feels about you. I mean, can't you see it?"

"Duh. I'm sure he'll grow out of it though. It's a harmless crush. Everyone gets them. Besides, can't blame the kid. I am very good looking. Don't you think?" Paul showed Jake his pearly white teeth and winked, making the Native roll his eyes.

"No. Seth has shit taste."

Paul guffawed. "Asshole. Anyway, you want something to eat? Catch up with reading tomorrow. You're almost done anyway."

Jake sighed and closed the book, putting a bookmark in the pages while standing to stretch. "Alright. Sounds good to me."

"I'm sure Sam won't mind feeding us. Let's raid the fridge." Paul said.

"Uh...oh damnit." Jacob cursed, rushing past the wolf and into the kitchen. The man watched him with a confused look plastered on his face, following after Jake.

"Seth! What are you doing?!"

Both men looked down at the teen who was sitting on the ground with the refrigerator wide open, digging though a bag of green grapes and stuffing his mouth. Paul tried to hide his laughter, finding it hilarious. Jacob shook his head, having seen Seth from the doorway of the kitchen. It was too late though. He must have gotten to the bag when him and Paul were busy yelling at each other.

Seth whined and chewed the rest of the fruit in his mouth. He had practically ate the whole thing!

"Sorry daddy..."

Jake grabbed the grapes and placed them back in the fridge, picked his son up and placed him on the chair. "Couldn't wait, could you? Don't do that Seth. This isn't our house." He said rather calmly.

Paul snorted, rummaging through the cabinets. "Hm...let's make tacos."

Jacob looked back at Paul with a raised eyebrow. "You sure Sam won't mind you going through his stuff?"

"Who cares? We'll make enough for him too." Paul began pulling the ingredients out already. Jake just shrugged and started to help.

Ten minutes went by with all three in the kitchen talking and watching Paul as he cooked. Sam immediately smelled the food the minute he arrived at his house. He used the key and walked inside, surprised, but not really, to see Paul of course taking advantage of staying here. He thought that on the way to the kitchen he would have seen Jacob reading in the dining room like always, but saw him and Seth at the kitchen table instead.

He glared at Paul who smiled and waved. "What's up? Meats almost done by the way."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Seth a hug once the boy spotted him. "Hi Sam! Where did you go?" He asked innocently.

"I had to run some errands pup. What are you guys doing?"

"I told Paul it wasn't a good idea, but I can't say no to food so..." Jake shrugged and smiled.

Sam went over to his imprint and kissed his forhead. Jacob squeezed the front of his shirt and cleared his throat. "...Sam..." He warned, looking at Seth who was staring at the two.

"Crap." Sam said under his breath, glancing at the teen. They still hadn't told him about their relationship. The alpha had slipped up.

They both watched Seth to see his reaction, but he just frowned and swung his legs on the chair. "I want a kiss too." He mumbled.

Sam almost laughed, but his body shook with relief as he gave Seth a quick peck on his forhead just like he had Jake. He hoped that the boy saw it as more of a friendly gesture to his father and not a romantic one.

"Um hello? What about me Sammy? Can't I get one?" Paul grinned. "I am making you dinner." He said jokingly.

Sam huffed and went over to the wolf, plucking his head instead of kissing it.

"Ow!" Paul glared at his pack member. "This is the thanks I get?"

"No one asked you to go through my stuff."

"Told you!" Jacob said.

Paul stuck his tongue out, although he much rather stick up his middle finger. He wouldn't do that with Seth around anyway.

Sam pushed Paul away from the stove and turned it off, moving the pot away while covering it with a lid. He went to the fridge and pulled out the half eaten bag of grapes, looking to Paul first for an explanation.

"Don't look at me. The pup did it." Paul admitted. "He snuck by me and Jacob."

Sam shrugged and placed it on the table in front of Seth. "You can have the rest okay? We'll be right back. I just need to talk with your dad and Paul in the other room." He ran his fingers through the new wolf's hair. Seth was already pulling the green fruit off it's vine and chewing away, nodding.

"Okay. Thank you." He said.

Jacob and Paul gave Sam a look, not knowing what the man wanted to speak to them about. The alpha gestured for the two to follow him to his room.

Sam closed the hallway door and then the bedroom door the minute the three of them were alone.

"Sam? You okay?" Jake asked, worried and visibly shaking.

"It's alright Jacob. Come here." He pulled his imprint close and rubbed his back with soothing circles.

"Is it bad news? Did something happen?" Jake's heart beated fast.

"Not bad news." Sam said. "I spoke with their leader, Carlisle Cullen. He was waiting at the treaty line."

Jacob pulled away slightly and looked up at Sam.

"He was...confused. It was like he couldn't fathom what his..._children_, as he calls them, did."

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"Jasper, Edward and Alice."

Jacob tried to act like their names being said out loud didn't bother him, but both wolves could hear his heartbeat.

"He said he's been wondering where they were for about a month or so. He looked shocked when I told him the situation. Guess they went against their life style. Just drinking from animals. Bloodsucker's eyes change based on what kind of...er...blood they drink. If animals, it's this golden color. If...ya know...then red. This leech had gold though."

"He could be lying..." Jacob said.

Sam and Paul looked at him.

"Alice looked like she had gold eyes when I first met her, but she was wearing conctacts that eventually melted from the venom in her eyes? I asked her about it. So maybe he did the same thing?"

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, but soon spoke up. "You could be right."

"What else did he say?" Paul asked.

"That him and the rest of his coven are leaving. He claims to not have known about us killing those leeches. He said there wasn't a reason to stay in Forks and to inform the elders that he or any of them won't be coming back."

"How can we trust his word?" Paul crossed his arms. "If three of them went haywire, what's to say that the rest of them wont do the same?!"

"That's what I'm worried about...I am going to tell the elders, but we still have patrol. I think the only thing we can do is be on alert just in case."

Paul nodded, but he didn't look at all happy. Jacob just focused on the floor and shuffled his feet a bit. It of course would have been nice if the Cullens did in fact leave for good, but if it were a trap to get the wolves guard down, how long would they wait?

"Don't worry Jake. We'll still be on the lookout. Their coven has been around for a very long time and has only now been a problem for us. He said there's only four of them left. If they step out of line, we'll kill them. And...I agreed that the treaty still stands."

"What?! Why?!" Paul shouted.

"Because if he is telling the truth, then that means they won't step foot on our land even if they choose to come back and not attack. There's still a possibility that he could be telling the truth! I'm just trying to look at this from all angles."

"You believe that?!"

"We're just gonna have to take our chances! If they attack, we strike. If not, we get on with our lives!"

Paul huffed and scowled. "Whatever."

Jacob stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything in the first place. The tension in the room was thick and the more they stayed there, the more uncomfortable he got.

"Look, there's not much we can do so can we please just forget about it for now? I don't want to think about it anymore. Sam will talk to the elders like he said and that's it." He looked at the two wolves. Paul was angry, that much was clear on his face, while Sam looked thoughtful.

"If we don't hurry back to the kitchen, I'm sure Seth will eat all the food before we get there." He said jokingly, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Sam smirked and kissed the man softly on the lips. "Let's hurry back then."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Alright." Was all he said as he passed the pair.

To everyone's surprise, Seth had stayed where he was, playing with the bag in his hands and waiting patiently for the men to return. Jacob was glad he only had to tell his son once not to eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Just the sight of the teen smiling at him made Paul's mood lighten.

"You guys ready for my awesome tacos?" He stated, grabbing a few plates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Sam had promised, he spoke with the elders, which consisted of Sue Clearwater, Billy Black and Old Quil. He called all three the next day and they agreed to meet the alpha at Sue's.

"Is that all he said?" Old Quil asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes." Sam said, shifting his weight a bit.

"Don't be so standoffish Sam. Come and sit." Billy mumbled as he played with his mug, not being a big fan of the dirty bean water.

The wolf nodded and sat by Sue who gave him a kind smile. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Mmm no thanks."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No appetite huh? Nervous?" She commented. "There's no need to be. The Cullens disappearance, if true, will soon be felt by the pack. Your wolf will know if they truly are gone and if they are not, your wolf will also know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Only the alpha will be able to tell. The air will shift and your wolf will sense if there's cold one's in the area. It's the reason your generation transformed while ours didn't." She stirred her cup and smiled again.

Sam smiled back this time.

"So how's it going?" Billy chided in, moving the mug of coffee away from him. "With Jacob I mean."

"Fine. He's everything I could ask for." The man grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank while Billy gave him an odd look. "...what?" He asked after some awkward silence had passed.

"I...I meant has he phased yet?" Both men blushed while Old Quil snickered and Sue laughed.

"O-oh...no. Not yet anyway. Still catching up on reading. He's almost done though so it shouldn't be too long. You'll be the first one to know when he does." Sam tried his hardest to ignore the stares he was getting from Sue and Old Quil.

Billy only nodded.

"So Samuel, how are you and Jacob's relationship?" Old Quil asked, giving the other elder a glance while smirking.

Sam looked to Billy again before answering. "Good. It's...sometimes it's hard to know what to do..." He trailed off, almost drowning himself with the bottle of water.

"What do you mean?" Old Quil pushed.

The alpha swallowed as all eyes stayed on him. He wouldn't have minded if it were another subject, but having Jacob's dad there made it strange and a bit embarrassing. He could tell that the other two were actually interested though.

"I mean...I love when Jake is around. Always. But I don't want to scare him away. I want to make sure he never has to deal with the things Bella put him through again. I know it's scary for him to be in a new relationship. Especially when his last one wasn't ideal. But...we talked a bit and he...made me feel amazing about myself." He smiled, remembering the sweet things Jake had said about him in the bathroom when they were together.

"Looks like someone's blushing again." Sue winked.

"Er...I...am honestly uncomfortable right now so I'm gonna go." Sam tossed the plastic bottle in the recycling bin and made way for the back door, but Old Quil called after him before he could get past.

"I don't know about anyone else here, but I am curious..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "About?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Being with a man. Is it different?"

Billy coughed awkwardly and looked away.

Sam just wanted to leave.

"Uh...I don't know. I haven't dated since I was in my teens and that didn't last long."

Old Quil rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was silent for a few seconds, causing Sue to look at him curiously.

"I meant what is it like to _sleep _with a man. I mean I'm not gonna do it, but I'm sure as hell curious." He said nonchalantly. He was never one to beat around the bush. Always very blunt.

Sam brushed past him and Billy who looked just as embarrassed as he was. "Thanks again." He mumbled under his breath. The wolf didn't look back and closed the door behind him.

Sue was left laughing hysterically.


	25. Chapter 25: Nightmares

Jacob and Seth had been going back and forth between Sam's and Billy's for the last few days.

Now Seth lay in Sam's bed, tossing and turning while the blanket wrapped itself around his small frame. His father and the older man were currently in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what they were doing, but Jake had tucked him in, telling him that they'd be back.

Since Sam only had one bed and he'd prefer them both not to be uncomfortable in his home, he decided to continue sleeping on the couch. It didn't bother him much. He did wish that him and Jacob had more time together, but he would never force Seth away. He didn't have the heart.

Seth mumbled in his sleep and pressed his body against the mattress. He whimpered and hid his face in the pillow. His dream consisted of honey blonde colored hair, sharp teeth grazing his throat and red bloodlust eyes that held hunger behind them. This had been the second time he had dreamt of Jasper. His pale face would appear wherever he looked and no matter where he went or what he did, Jasper always pounced at his meal. That was when Seth's body would jerk and he'd wake up sweating and silently crying to himself.

This time though, Seth couldn't hold it in. He hadn't expected to see the dead vampire haunting his deep sleep _again. _His crying shook him to the core, making him cling to the pillow and hide under the covers. He had almost phased into his wolf, wanting to tear apart the leech who had hurt him.

His blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house, forcing both Jacob and Sam to stumble in the room.

"Seth?!" Jake ran over to his son, trying to grab hold of his arm while the teen kicked at the air and thrashed around. "Seth! Seth!" He called out, still not getting a good grip on him.

Sam quickly rushed towards the pair and pulled Jacob away from the bed where Seth continued to cry and scream from the top of his lungs.

Jake gasped as he was thrusted back, almost smacking into the dresser when Sam got in front of him. Stunned, he watched as the other male tore the cover from underneath Seth and carefully wrapped it around his body.

The constriction caused him to slow down his thrashing.

Sam pressed the small boy close to his body, giving off his warmth as he hugged him to his chest.

The action made Seth whimper slightly, but lean against the man in comfort. His breathing soon became steady as Sam rubbed soothing circles along his back and rocked him gently in his arms.

"Don't cry puppy. We're here with you." He reassured.

The rest of Seth's tears slid slowly down his cheeks.

He made a small noise that sounded close to a wounded dog and sniffled, looking up at Sam with dark glistening brown eyes.

Jacob stayed where he was, stiff as a board. He watched silently as Sam turned to him and smiled apologetically. "Come here." He said, holding a hand out for Jake to grab onto.

He did so without hesitation and was pulled onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" The alpha lifted his imprint's arm and checked it over.

When he found no cuts or bruises, his hand roamed lightly over Jacob's flushed face.

The man smiled and gently kissed Sam's finger, earning a wink in return.

"I'm alright." Jake stated, looking down at Seth who tugged the front of his shirt. "What happened little one?" He asked, rubbing his son's tear stained cheek.

With a croaky voice, Seth managed to get out a sentence. "I had a scary dream..."

Jacob wrapped his arms around the teen. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Seth looked away for a moment and shifted his body so he were closer to his father, wanting to sit in his lap. Jake understood his son's body language though, and made room for him.

"The blonde man with the red eyes. That's who I dreamed about..." Seth shivered at the mere mention of the vampire, causing Sam to growl lowly.

"Daddy? Sam?" The boy caught both men's attention. "Is he coming back? Are the rest of them coming back?" His voice cracked as he tried to shrink himself into Jacob's lap.

"They'll never come back Seth. We took care of it." The older wolf explained.

"What do you mean?" The smaller one asked innocently.

Sam tried to think of something to tell him that didn't involve the idea of death. He wasn't too sure how Seth would take it, or if he would truly understand.

"We chased them away. They're scared of us now."

The boy perked up from the alpha's words. "Really? Even me?" He asked.

Sam chuckled. "Of course. Aren't you strong?"

"...yes? Daddy says so."

"And Aren't you brave?"

"...yes?" He more so asked rather than stated.

"You are. Never forget that. It's not something to question." Sam ran his fingers through Seth's hair, making the teen hug him.

"Are you gonna sleep in here with us now?" He had asked for who knows how many times since being there. Sam wasn't sure how many times he would be able to deny Seth the answer he wanted though. The disappointment that shone whenever he denied the offer always took its toll on him. He just didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable with being around his father so much. Like he said, Seth was smart and he was afraid that he'd figure out his relationship with his father sooner or later.

"I..."

"Yes. He's sleeping in here with us tonight."

Sam looked up at Jacob who smiled at him kindly.

"Are you s-?"

"Yes Sam. It'll be fine. Seth wants you here with us, and so do I." He laid his son back on the bed and tucked him in. "You won't have anymore bad dreams tonight. Not with both me and Sam to protect you."

Seth felt content as he pressed himself against the wall with the cover wrapped around him.

Sam got off the bed and promised to come back once he changed in the bathroom, leaving the two some privacy. He would give anything to have seen Jake slip out of his clothes in his bedroom, but he knew now was not the time. Not with his son in the room with them.

"I wanna be in the middle!" Seth exclaimed when Sam came through the door.

"That's fine pup. Would that make you feel better?" The alpha refrained from teasing Jake by pressing against him while he climbed in the bed.

"Yes. Thank you." Seth laid in the middle like he wanted while Sam switched the lights off, leaving them all in the dark. Jacob was the only one who's eyes took time to adjust to the lack of light, unlike the two wolves with him.

He tried pulling Seth closer to give Sam more room, but the boy insisted on the older man snuggling against him instead so he was sandwiched between the two. He sighed contently and wrapped his arm with his father's and leaned his head on Sam's arm. The alpha chuckled and smoothed Seth's hair down, making Jacob's heart flutter. Although he wasn't sure why.

"Goodnight." He told his son who was already starting to fall asleep again. His breathing steadied and his eyes fluttered closed.

"... night." He got out before drifting off.

Although Seth was right inbetween the two men, it felt as if only Jacob and Sam were in the room with each other.

Jake could feel the wolf's eyes staring into the side of his face. He turned to face the Native who was focused on Jacob's lips.

"...what?" He asked, starting to feel a bit insecure. The moonlight shining down on their faces.

Sam glanced down at Seth's sleeping form and then back to his imprint with a mischievous look in his dark eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

"R-right now?"

"Only if you want."

Jake chuckled and leaned towards Sam, right above Seth's head. His lips touched the other man's, making his body shiver with delight.

"Goodnight beautiful." Sam said as he pulled back and gently touched his imprint's cheek, wanting to hold him in his arms.

"Goodnight Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul eagerly stood in front of Sam's house, taking a deep breath as he stretched his limbs. His hot body temperature made it easy to travel through cool mornings like this one. The wolf walked up the stone steps leading to his alpha's front door, playing with the golden key between his fingers. He had to practically beg and plead with Leah to get it. She was beyond pissed at waking up to find her packmate asking for her brother's privacy to be invaded, but at the end of the day, she did have a sense of humor and played along. "Whatever." She mumbled, tossing him the small key and quickly slamming the door in his face afterwards.

Paul was an early bird and everyone in the pack, unfortunately, had experienced the wolf waking them up at one point in time. Just because Sam was his alpha, didn't exclude him from his advances. Especially since he had imprinted on Seth. That was something the two of them had in common. If neither Sam or Jacob were awake, he knew that Seth would be.

Slowly the wolf entered the house, immediately coming into contact with his imprint's sweet scent. He could pick up the sound of multiple snores coming from Sam's room.

He chuckled and followed the noise until he reached the bedroom door. From there he could hear someone shuffling around.

He snickered once he became familiar with who it was. Carefully opening the door, he spotted Seth placed between both sleeping men. His big brown eyes immediately landed on Paul who tried to still his laughter as he waved.

It had looked like someone tossed Jacob on the bed with how his body was displayed. An arm pressed against the wall while his legs were tangled with Sam's. His other arm shot out, laying carelessly across Seth's chest. Sam was no better. A leg was sticking out from the cover and off the bed. His face was barried underneath a pillow with an arm also laid on Seth's neck, trapping him. Both men were snoring while the small wolf looked slightly annoyed, not being able to move.

Paul shook his head with a smirk and walked over to the trio, pushing Sam and Jake's limbs out of the way to carefully help Seth off the bed.

"Hey puppy. Should we wake them up?"

The teen smiled wide at seeing Paul and nodded.

The older wolf grinned and gripped the blanket hanging off the edge, quickly ripping it off the pair. The action didn't cause either to wake, so with an annoyed huff, Paul grabbed a pillow instead and wacked Sam in the face with it.

The alpha jerked and swung an arm near his beta who dodged it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed, red in the face with a balled fist.

"Jeez. Someone's pissy. I was gonna do you a favor today, but with that attitude, I'm not so sure anymore."

Sam growled and would have tackled Paul, but he could see Seth from the corner of his eye, watching silently.

"You're a lucky bastard." He mumbled under his breath, glaring at the wolf, but also giving him a swift kick to the leg.

"Ah!" Paul shouted, rubbing at the spot.

"How did you even get into my house? I swear if you broke a window or something-"

"I didn't break any of your precious windows. Leah happily gave me her key." He held it up for the man to see, grinning, until Sam quickly snatched it back, making Paul stand there dumbfounded that he even allowed the alpha to do such a thing in the first place.

"Idiots. You and my sister."

"...I'm telling."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why are y-"

"Yeah, shut up for a sec. It's Jake's turn." Paul ignored his alpha and grabbed at the pillow again. He carelessly climbed over Sam and raised it above his head to hit Jacob this time, who was still sleeping with his body pressed against the wall. "Ugh. I can't reach his face." He complained.

"Hit him with that and you'll be doing double patrols today." Sam stated, making Paul re-think his decision.

"You suck." He slid off the bed and went over to his imprint. "I'm gonna raid your kitchen with Seth here. Feel free to join us when sleeping beauty wakes up. Don't take too long though. I still have that favor to offer." Paul grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him along to the kitchen, finally giving Sam some privacy.

He looked over at Jake who stretched his muscles and turned over in his sleep.

The alpha didn't want to disturb his imprint's slumber, but because Paul had insisted on doing Sam a favor, he would hesitantly wake Jacob.

He carefully leaned down and pressed his lips against Jake's soft ones, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

The kiss did nothing though, causing Sam to instead, gently bite down on the man's ear.

That made Jacob stir and slowly open his eyes. He grumbled something to himself while smiling lazily at Sam "Mmmm. Hey."

"Hey beautiful."

"Why do you call me that? Am I a girl to you or something?"

Sam chuckled. "No Jake. You're just beautiful to me." He gripped his hand and pulled him close, giving Jacob a loving kiss.

This time he got a reaction. His imprint eagerly gave one in return before pulling back in a haste.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Seth?"

"Don't worry. Him and Paul are in the kitchen. They're waiting for us actually."

Jake sighed a relief. "He's here pretty early." He said while glancing at the alarm clock placed on Sam's dresser across the room.

"Yeah. Apparently Leah gave him the house key I gave to her." His tone held some form of annoyance as he pulled Jacob off the bed.

Jake snorted. "What a dork."

"I would use a stronger word than dork to describe Paul, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Sam commented sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally! What were you guys doing? Gettin' busy?" Paul snorted out a laugh, piling pancakes on Seth's plate. The kid nearly drooled at the site.

"Do you ever be quiet?" Jacob asked as he placed himself at the table across from his son.

Paul ignored the comment and instead offered them both breakfast.

"Why do you feel the need to eat my food?" Sam questioned for what felt like the hundreth time.

"I make you some don't I? Plus my imprint was hungry so I provided...just like you provided Jake with something else he could stuff in his mouth this morning..." He snorted again, nearly choking himself when he took a sip of orange juice.

Jacob harshly bit down on the metal fork between his teeth, blushing all over. He glanced at Sam who glared at Paul and quickly tipped the glass that the beta was drinking, closer to his mouth. The sticky liquid invaded his nose and ran down his neck just to soak his shirt. He pulled away and coughed violently, earning a mocking laugh from Jacob, a smirk from Sam and a worried look from Seth.

"You asshole!" He screeched, trying to wipe away at the juice with a napkin.

"You're not being a very good influence on your imprint." The alpha said as Seth played with the syrup on his pancakes.

Paul growled under his breath, but ruffled the teens hair. "Don't repeat what I said. Okay?"

The boy just nodded and pressed a napkin to the man's chest, trying to help him in anyway he could. The action caused Paul to smile and press a kiss to Seth's cheek. "The only one who cares about me around here."

Sam stood and cut into his pancakes, declining an invitation to take Jacob's seat. "Don't worry b-" He corrected himself. "Jake. I'm okay standing." He winked and took a bite. "Paul? You talked about doing me a favor. What is it?"

"Well I was thinking of taking Seth to the beach today to give you two some alone time. Ya know, enjoy each other's company."

"I wanna go to the beach!" Seth exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. "Daddy, can I go to the beach?!"

"Er...without us?" He directed the question to Paul.

"Well duh. Come on Jake. You know I would never let anything happen to Seth. Especially considering the circumstances."

Jacob hesitated, playing with the syrup bottle. "Mmmm...what if Seth feels uncomfortable? What if he has an episode? What if he has a tantrum? Can you handle that?" He asked while eyeing the man with a raised eyebrow.

"He'd never feel uncomfortable with me around, and if something were to happen like that, I'd call you."

"What if he runs away?"

"I do have a pair of my own legs." Paul stated as a matter-of factly.

"What if he gets hurt?"

"I wouldn't let that happen, but if it did, he'd be able to heal himself right away."

"What if-"

"Jake! We're wolves for crying out loud! _Shapeshifters. _Seth's not as fragile as he looks. Don't you trust me? I'm not a moron you know."

"Could have fooled me." Sam remarked, earning a glare from Paul.

"I don't know. I don't like leaving Seth for too long. Especially..." He didn't finish, figuring that the two would understand where he was going with this.

Jacob wouldn't know what to do if another vampire got their cold hands on his son again. They could have Jake all they wanted, just not his baby boy.

Paul sighed. "We'll be in La Push. I'll keep in contact. We won't even go in the water if that's not what you want. Come on Jake. I know Seth wants to get out of the house. It's been weeks."

Jacob bit down on his bottom lip, glancing at the teen. Those big brown eyes stared into his own. Asking for permission to go out and enjoy the outdoors. To quit hiding and to have fun instead. To live again.

Jake didn't like keeping Seth away from the things he wanted to do. But it had been a constant back and forth between Billy's and Sam's in the last few days. There was the occasional stop at the store, but that was hardly enough for Seth. And he knew that.

"...Just...please don't hesitate to call me if something happens."

Paul placed a hand on the Native's shoulder. "We won't be too far. We'll be back by 8?"

"All day?"

"6?"

Jacob blew air from his nose. "Fine. 6. Here, take my number." He held out a hand for Paul's phone. Once he got it, he quickly typed and handed it back.

"You're awesome Jake! Thanks!"

Seth wiggled around in his seat, beaming. "We're going to the beach?"

"Sure are! Come on, let's pack you some things and get ready."

The boy rushed out of the chair, giving his father a tight hug and getting a kiss on the forehead in return. "I love you." Jacob told his only son.

"I love you too daddy." Seth pulled away, holding his arms out for Sam this time.

The alpha smiled and gave the small wolf a squeeze. When the teen noticed that the man wasn't going to kiss his face like Jacob had, he looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked with a matching expression.

"I want a kiss." He begged, making the alpha chuckle.

Jacob shook his head. "Seth, I'm sure Sam doesn't w-"

"It's okay Jake." The wolf lifted the pup and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

He gently placed him down and ruffled his hair. He understood that the boy didn't quite "get" boundaries. But it didn't bother the man. If Seth felt comfortable enough around Sam, then he'd take it.

* * *

A/N: God college is really kicking my ass. Can you please review? I'm fucking tired.


End file.
